Steven Universe: Las Gemas Del Universo & Multiverso
by Zony
Summary: No dejes que te digan que es o que no es una familia, por que somos una familia ,somos tu familia y en una familia todos somos uno (Greg y Perla), (Steven y Connie)
1. un mal dia

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 1: Un mal día

Era un lindo y despejado día en ciudad playa steven estaba en las orillas del mar practicando

Steven:...concéntrate...concéntrateeee...uffff...

Steven miraba su gema y con tristeza observaba que no había un brillo que indicara que esta se había activado

Steven: Concéntrate...deja tu mente en blanco...deja tu mente en blanco...zzzzzzzzz

Steven se quedo dormido en las orillas del mar ya que había pasado todo el día tratando de mejorar

/En el templo/

Todo parecía tranquilo ya que no había nadie en la sala principal asta que la plataforma que estaba en la habitación se ilumino dejando ver a tres guardianas con ciertas poses raras,perla con una pose de vale,amatista con una pose de mono y garnet con su pose normal,al mirar la habitación se dieron cuenta que steven no estaba,y eso le preocupaba a perla ya que se habían ido desde muy temprano casi como a las 8:00 am ya que al irse vieron que steven ya estaba despierto y parecía un poco preocupado y muy apurado se fue al decir les adiós y desde que se fue ya estaba atardeciendo

Perla: Donde estará steven ya debería haber vuelto

Garnet: Tal ves ya vino y al no vernos se volvió a ir...

Amatista:Seguro esta jugando con connie...o fue devorado por un monstruo

Perla:AMATISTA!

Amatista no pudo aguantar y partió en risas y carcajadas

Garnet: No te preocupes si hubiese pasado algo yo lo hubiese sabido antes que nadie o del mismo monstruo dijo garnet con frialdad y haciendo referencia a su poder de ver el futuro

Perla se sintió un poco mas aliviada pero para ella era normal ver a steven correr hacia ellas al volver y preguntarles cosas sobre la misión

ya habían pasado algunos días desde que las atacaron y las pusieron en la nave como prisioneras("Jail Break") y cada ves mas steven las ignoraba o no les hablaba , perla miro a garnet con una inmensa suplica en sus ojos y esta suspiro y puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a forzar su poder luego de unos minutos garnet se incorporo con tranquilidad

Garnet: Steven esta en las orilla tomando una siesta despertara en dos horas

Perla: QUE!? esta fuera sin abrigo y sin nadie?

Garnet: El día es perfecto y no hay nada ni nadie que ponga en peligro su vida

Perla: pero esta hay fuera indefenso!

Garnet: que parte de "nadie que ponga su vida en peligro"? y que dormirá plácidamente dos horas?

Perla: pero...pero...esta bien pero preferiría que estuviera durmiendo en casa

Garnet:...yo igual a estado muy distante desde hace mucho...preferiría verlo venir hacia mi y preguntarme cosas sobre la misión...

Perla y garnet tenían la misma cosa en la mente y no solo ellas

amatista: si... antes cuando nos íbamos rogaba en ir pero hoy se fue solo diciendo adiós sin siquiera preguntar a donde íbamos o si podíamos comer juntos ya que era muy temprano...

Las gems se quedaron mirándose uno segundos y se resignaron a no hacer nada y esperar a que pasen las horas y saber si steven volvía,garnet había dicho que el despertaría en unas 2 horas pero ella no sabe con exactitud si el volverá a casa o se quedara mas tiempo fuera

/En las orillas del mar)

Steven: .. zzzz ... zzz ... (bostezo) ... zzzzz

Habían pasados las horas que garnet predijo y steven despertaba poco a poco

Steven: Uffff me quede dormido en pleno entrenamiento si las gems estuvieran qui se sentirían avergonzadas de verme dormir mientras ellas van a misiones pero claro ellas no me lo dirían en la cara-dijo molesto-

Steven miraba de lejos la casa y se preguntaba si las gems ya habían llegado,ya se hacia de noche ya que el sol estaba descendiendo y ya se podía ver el atardecer y la luna,mientras caminaba hacia su casa paro en seco y miro la playa y dijo con vos muy triste: Asta mañana lapis lazuli que descanses bien...y tu también Jasper espero que se lleven bien...como quisiera verlas y preguntarles tantas cosas...perdón por quedarme dormido se que tal ves no es actitud de un gems pero...-Steven se quedo callado y miro la arena-que descansen bien,dicho esto se dirigía a la ciudad sin mirar el templo pero desde la casa en el templo las gems lo vieron irse a la ciudad muy tristes al ver como se iba sin siquiera mirar su hogar

Perla: En que estará pensando steven? sera que esta molesto con nosotras por algo?

Garnet: Dale su tiempo tal ves sea algo pasajero-dijo con mucha desconfianza de si misma, ni ella se podía sentir bien si le dijeran eso-

Amatista: ya se!,que tal si la próxima ves lo llevamos a una misión? tal ves se sienta mejor si lo llevamos a hacer algo serio y arriesgado

Perla y garnet se quedaron en silencio y se miraron y luego miraron a su amiga violeta

Garnet: Tienes razón creo que ya es hora de ir a mas misiones como un equipo

Perla: Mañana llevemos a steven a una aventura tan increíble que nos repetirá lo increíble que estuvo por días, muy buena idea amatista

Amatista se quedo muy sorprendida y muy ruborizada por la vergüenza ya que nunca le dieron la razón en nada

/En la ciudad/

Steven caminaba con paso lento en la playa ya había ido a la gran rosquilla pero antes de entrar se arrepintió y dio media vuelta desde adentro los dos trabajadores lo vieron irse sin siquiera entrar ni saludar enérgicamente como la hacia habitualmente

Sadie: Párese que steven tubo un mal día-dijo guardando la bolsa con la rosquillas ya preparadas para darle a steven ya que sadie sabia mejor que nadie las favoritas de steven no importaba cuantas veces fuera siempre pedía los mismos-

Lars: No te preocupes por el seguro es algo insignificante típico de steven

Sadie: Lars!(golpe)

Lars: Ouch! eso duele-dijo frotándose el golpe

/En la playa cerca de la casa/

Steven caminaba cada ves mas lento al saber que ya era hora de volver a casa

?: Wow pero que cara de felicidad y alegria

Steven se voltio para todos lados para ver de donde venia la vos

?: Por aquí!

Steven miro hacia la playa por donde el estaba y vio sus huellas de cuando se levanto y se fue a la ciudad junto a otras huellas y las siguió con la mirada y vio a un joven rubio con de ojos marrones un pantalón blanco de gimnasia una camisa gris con una campera blanca que no estaba abrochada y unas zapatillas de negras,al cruzar miradas el joven que era un poco mas bajo que el cartero Jamie este le sonrió

?: Hola! soy nuevo en ciudad playa y párese que vives en esa casa -dijo mirando el templo-

Steven: Eh?...si esa es mi casa...me llamo steven...steven universe...-dijo con tristeza y confundido-

?: Wow por que esa cara steven?, se que no nos conocemos pero con verte yo diría que eres alguien muy energético-dijo el joven mirando a un triste steven

Steven: Si...perdón no hes un buen día

?: Sera que perdistes esto! dijo sacando de su bolsillo un teléfono celular

Steven que do muy sorprendido era su celular dicho esto puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando lo que el joven tenia en sus manos

?: Toma tu teléfono -dijo acercan doce a steven y estirando su mano para darle el teléfono

Steven miro al joven y agarro su teléfono pero no pudo evitar preguntar algo

Steven: Como savias que era mio? pregunto con curiosidad

?: jejejeje cuando lo encontré en la arena lo primero que hice fue buscar el contacto mama y papa pero al no encontrar mama busque papa pero antes de llamar quise ver las imágenes para saber como es el sueño del teléfono por si lo encontraba en la ciudad y ya que muchos se sacan fotos de ellos mismo y al verte en casi todas la fotos deduje de quien era el teléfono y cuando iba a llamar a tu padre te vi llegando a la playa con tristeza

Steven se quedo sorprendido y con algo de vergüenza le agradeció

Steven: Gracias...si era por eso que estaba triste-dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa

El joven se puso triste al darse cuenta que no era esa la razón de su tristeza ya que se dio cuenta que mentía

?: Que lastima pensé que te pondrías feliz al recuperar tu teléfono pero bien,me tengo que ir nos vemos steven que pases un buen día dijo sonriendo y alejándose asta ya no poder verse

Steven se dio cuenta que el joven se fue y se sacudió la cabeza muy rápido y salio corriendo detrás de el,pero ya se había marchado

Steven: Ufff...eso fue muy vergonzoso si las gems se enteraran que perdí mi teléfono y me lo dio un desconocido seguro se molestarían

Steven No tubo otra opción que volver a su hogar, cuando subía las escaleras vio desde arriba donde el estaba acostado

Asta a qui llegamos dejen comentarios :D gracias


	2. mucho jabón

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 2: Mucho Jabón

/Casi en la entrada a la casa/

Steven estaba indeciso si entrar o no y miro a león que estaba acostado y este lo miro,steven se acerco y lo acaricio luego de uno minutos león activo su portal pensando que steven quería entrar,steven dio una sonrisa y entre tristeza y felicidad le agradeció a león su sinceridad

Steven:-Murmurando- Gracias león por no haberme mentido ni engañado,desde que nos encontramos me as mostrado todos tus poderes y secretos,las gems no confían en ti pero yo si,gracias-le dio un abrazo en el cuerpo ya que la melena tenia el portal y este lo atravesaría

Después de ese abrazo steven entro a la casa y vio a as gems paradas esperándolo

Steven: Hola,como les fue? -steven pregunto con un poco de miedo ya que las gems estaban quietas y mirándolo muy fijamente-

Perla: Nos fue bien,pero eso no importa ahora steven como as estado?

Garnet: Párese que algo te molesta y queremos saber si es algo malo y si eso es algo que nos involucre(ella puede ver el futuro pero no lee mentes ni predice lo que uno va a decir)

Steven: Emmm,no es nada enserio es solo...solo...em...-steven miro por todas parte algo que le diera una idea luego recordó el libro que el y connie leen juntos-

Garnet: Y bien? dinos lo que pasa steven

Steven: Es el libro que connie y yo leemos la trama y eso...se murió alguien del libro...-dijo sin pensar mucho ni querer parecer culpable

Perla: Es eso? note preocupes steven es solo un libro eso suele pasar-dijo perla contenta y muy aliviada de que eso era-

Steven: Seee... es que era un personaje que era de los buenos luego se hizo malo y cuando quería ser bueno lo derrotaron los buenos y me dejo mal por que el quería volver con sus amigos-dijo intentando hacer lo posible por que le crean ya que ellas no leen ese tipo de libros-

Garnet: Bien si solo era eso no te preocupes,mañana tendrás que prepararte iremos a una misión para atrapar dos gems corruptas que están haciendo estragos-dicho eso perla miro muy sorprendida a garnet y moviendo sus labios sin decir palabra dijo DOS GEMS? -

Amatista: Prepárate steven sera un gran día!

Steven: Si...mañana...

/Al dia siguiente/

Las gems y steven estaban listo para ir a la misión ya que garnet predijo donde se encontrarían dos gems corruptas en un lapso de tiempo en el que una gems pasaría una al lado de la otra y se alejarían,steven seguía algo triste y las gems no podían evitar que algo iba mal-

/En algún lugar con montañas y bosques/

Una plataforma circular comenzó a brillar y lanzo una luz que luego se fue tan rápido como llego

Garnet: Las gemas corruptas están a unos metros si vamos caminando las veremos a las dos antes que se alejen

Luego de caminar en dirección recta por uno minutos empezaron a escuchar ruidos y en suelo comenzó a temblar por las pisadas y vieron a una inmensa criatura con una gema rota en la muñeca y del otro lado otra criatura casi tan grande con una gema rota en la cabeza

Garnet: Prepárense hay que llamar la atención de ambas y hacer que venga hacia donde estamos!

Steven,amatista y perla: QUEEE?

Garnet lanzó sus puños cohetes y ambas dieron a sus objetivos y estos se enfurecieron y fuero hacia lo que los golpeo

Granate: Prepárense!

Las gems corruptas atacaron a garnet y esta dio un super salto y ataco a una en la cabeza pero la otra intento tragarla y garnet quedo en las fauces de lo que parecía un dinosaurio rex pero ultra grande y poco a poco perdía fuerza

Amarista: Garnet!-corrió al socorro de su amiga lanzando ondas con su látigo y tratando de lastimar a su oponente,la otra gems que recibió un golpe de garnet que era casi tan grande como la otra gems corrupta que trataba de comerse a garnet ataco a amatista y la encerró entre sus fauces y amatista trataba de forcejear

Perla: Amartista! ,garnet! ya voy -pero se detuvo al ver que steven no se movía-

Perla: No te preocupes steven todo saldrá bien vamos!

Steven: yo...soy...

Garnet ,perla y amatista escucharon a steven murmurando algo

Steven: No puedo...

Perla: No te asuste steven vamos! muestra quien eres derrotaremos a esta gems justos como un equipo

Steven: Ese es mi problema!

las gems se quedaron viendo a steven incluso las gems corruptas se quedaron viendo a steven

Steven: Ya no se ni quien soy! no soy mi madre y estoy cansando de que me traten de comparar con ella, no la conocí y no puedo fingir ser lo que no soy! no se quien soy y no puedo pedirles que me lo digan por que solo me ignoran!-dicho eso steven con lagrimas se fue al portal y se teletransporto-

Perla: Es-espera! steven!-perla salio corriendo detrás de steven con lagrimas dejando a sus compañeras solas-

Garnet: Espera!-garnet no pudo luchar por mucho que fue tragada por la gem-

Amatista: Garnet!-luego de gritar el nombre de su amiga fue tragada-

Amatista: Que pasara ahora? que haremos garnet!-gritaba desde el estomago de la gem corrupta

Garnet: Bueno... todo lo que entra tiene que salir...-decía garnet desde el estomago de la otra gem-

Amatista: Jejeje que buen chiste pero enserio dime que haremos-luego de eso se escucharon ruidos en el estomago de la criatura que se comió a amatista-

Garnet: Solo espera y saldrás... parece que le caíste mal

Amatista: no...-ruidos de indigestión-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

/En el templo/

Perla llego y miro por todos lados ,con lagrimas y un dolor muy profundo trato de buscar a steven y en su mente se culpaba por no haberse dado cuenta y culparse por no hacerle saber que lo quieren por quien es y no por quien fue

Perla: Steven! por favor ven!-perla salio a la parte de afuera y dedujo por las pisadas en la playa que steven se fue a la ciudad y mas precisamente a donde esta su padre

/En Ciudad playa/

Steven corría con lagrimas y llego asta el auto lavado y golpeo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas,greg se asusto y salio lo mas rápido posible al escuchar a su hijo llorar

Greg: Steven! que paso!? y las gems!?

Steven: Pa-papa...-con lagrimas-

Greg: Que paso!?

Steven: Quien soy?

Greg quedo sorprendido y luego de un rato vio a perla con lagrimas a la distancia corriendo asta donde ellos estaban

Greg: Steven que paso?,perla que paso!?

Perla: Greg...yo...perdón...

Greg: Steven dime que paso,perla ven y dime que paso-decía greg muy confundido y asustado-

Steven miraba con furia y lagrimas a perla y tanto greg como perla se dieron cuenta de eso,perla se acerco muy temerosa asta donde estaba greg y steven

Steven: Quien soy?,o como fui antes? por que todos quieren que sea como mi madre si nunca supe como fue?

Greg y perla se miraron tratando de ver la respuesta en el otro

Greg: Bueno yo se esto,tu madre fue una gran líder y una gran persona y tu eres steven,un gran hijo y un futuro gran líder,decía greg mientras limpiaba las lagrimas a su hijo,perla aprovecho y se acerco mas a greg y a steven

Perla: Es cierto que rose fue una gran líder pero no tienes que sentirte mal por eso, ella dejo su forma física para que tu nacieras por que sabia que ibas a ser alguien grande algún día tal como ella lo fue,perdón si no te lo hicimos saber antes,creo que hay cosas que tenemos que hacerte saber ahora antes que algo malo pase y te enteres de las cosas por las malas, lo importante es que confíes en nosotras ya se que va a ser difícil pero danos una oportunidad steven te prometo que sera distinto

Greg: Que dices steven?,perla habla con sinceridad

Steven miro a su padre y miro a perla

Steven: Esta bien... solo quiero la verdad

Perla se acerco a steven y le puso la mano en la cabeza

Perla: La tendrás steven ya no te ocultaremos nada

Greg abrazo a steven y a perla muy feliz,perla se ruborizo y correspondió el abrazo junto con steven quien estaba muy feliz

Steven: O no! y garnet y amatista?-dijo asustado pero sin cortar el abrazo-

Perla: No te preocupes estarán bien-decia perla separándose un poco-

Greg: Perla que tal si vas y te aseguras,ya sabes para que steven no se preocupe

Perla: Esta bien , ya vengo

Steven: Papa podemos ir al parque de diversiones?

Greg: Bueno no creo que pase nada malo si vamos,hey perla quieres venir?

Perla: Si,vallan que voy a ver como están las otras

Greg: De acuerdo te estaremos esperando

Perla se ruborizo y dio un gran salto y llego a la entrada cuando entro el portal se abrió y salieron garnet y amatista

Perla: Garnet! ,amatista! -corrió hacia donde ellas estaban pero algo la hizo parar de golpe-QUE ES ESE OLOR?-decía tapándose la nariz

Amatista: No quieres saber...-decía muy molesta

Garnet: Las gems corruptas fueron derrotadas y steven?

Perla: El esta bien pero a partir de hoy ya no hay que mentirle mas

Garnet y amatistas se miraron

Amatistas: Me voy a bañar necesito mucha agua y mucho jabón

Perla se fue con al nariz tapada donde están greg y steven muy feliz

Garnet: No se que paso exactamente pero me alegra que todo se aya solucionado

Amatista: Si pero ahora hay que sacarnos la mugre

Garnet: Si,y hay que limpiar el portal que párese que trajimos un poco de "eso" y ensuciamos todo el portal y el piso

Amatista: Que lo haga perla!-decía muy enojada-

Garnet: Ella esta ocupada y va a estar mas ocupada y como gems limpiaremos esto...luego de una ducha y mucho jabón

Asta a qui llegamos dejen comentarios :D gracias


	3. Entre culpables y serpientes

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 3: Entre culpables y serpientes

/En ciudad playa en las cercanías del parque de diversiones/

Greg y steven esperaban a perla que a los pocos minutos llego

Perla: Esta cerrado?-pregunto perla al ver a los dos en la entrada-

Greg: Te estábamos esperando-decía tranquilo pero con rubor en sus mejillas-

Perla: G-gracias-decía ruborizada-

Steven: Vamos perla sera divertido-decía steven agarrando su mano y llevándola a ella y a su padre-

/En el parque de diversiones/

Steven,perla y greg caminaban viendo los puestos y mirando los juegos,steven fue asta la tasa de té,pero se acordó lo aburrido que este fue,siguieron caminando y se subieron a barias atracciones que resultaron algo aburridas por que steven ya había madurado un poco para mucho de esos juego,perla y greg por su parte no les importaba subir a las atracciones mientras steven este contento,la ultima fue la Rueda Rusa,perla y greg ya estaban dentro y esperaban a steven

Greg: Vamos hijo,este esta es la ultima parada-decía desde dentro de la cabina-

Steven: Ya voy!-decía corriendo con varias cosas que había ganado en los puestos-

Señor sonrisas: Alto steven no puede entrar con todas estas cosas,déjalas en una caja-decía el señor sonrisas entregándole a steven una caja lo bastante grande como para guardar sus cosas-

Steven: Bien,ya voy espérenme-decía mientras acomodaba las cosas en la caja para que entren-

Greg: No te preocupes steven a qui esperamos-decía desde dentro de la cabina-

Mientras steven y el señor sonrisas guardaban en orden lo grande y lo pequeño, greg y perla no pudieron evitar tener contacto visual

Greg: Emmm...y dime todo bien?-decía con rubor por el echo que no estaban tan lejos el uno del otro

Perla: Eh?,em...si todo bien...em, y tu?-decía ruborizada y un poco apenada-

Greg: Bien,jejeje-decía eso mientras miraba para otra parte tratando de no mirar a la gem que tenia delante-

Steven: Bien,muchas gracias señor sonrisas!-decía muy contento-

Seños Sonrisas: De nada steven ahora sube dentro-decía con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

En lo que el iba a subir tanto el como el señor sonrisas vieron a lars alardeando de un nuevo casco de moto con llamas a sus amigos

Lars: Ja!,miren este casco,no es genial?-decían con aire de superioridad

Steven: wow,si que se ve genial ese casco-mirando el casco tan genial de lars-

Señor sonrisas: Se lo gano en uno de los juegos pero dice que se lo compro,ese chico tiene problemas de ego-decía el señor sonrisas poniendo su mano arriba de la cabeza de steven

Lars: Y miren lo resistente que es-decía mientras tomaba pose de toro y se preparaba para atacar una parte del puesto de madera-

Señor sonrisas: Espera lars ni se te ocurra!-decía eso mientras que activo la palanca del juego dejando a perla y a greg dentro pero a steven afuera cosa que steven no noto

Perla: Se mueve?,y steven?-dijo mirando para afuera de la cabina a steven quien mirando al señor sonrisas yendo donde lars-

Greg: Que hacemos?,ya esta andando-decía algo temeroso-

Perla: Steven párese estar bien,creo que solo hay que esperar-dicho eso se puso colorada-

Greg: Es muy linda la vista desde aquí verdad?-decía mientras evitaba ver a la gems delante de el-

Perla: Se ve hermoso el atardecer desde aquí-decía mirando hacia el ocaso-

Greg: Si,sebe hermosa... digo hermoso, el atardecer-mirando a perla-

En un momento ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos muy colorados y con el color del atardecer iluminando sus ojos,no sabían que decir solo se miraban a los ojos y se perdían ,luego de un rato alejaron la mirada,pero ocasional mente se miraban solo para ruborizarse cada ves mas

/Abajo de la rueda rusa/

Lars ya había tomado carrera e impulso y se dirigía al puesto de madera,Lars impacto de lleno,pero no contra el puesto

Lars: ...Eh?,pero que!?-decía muy sorprendido-

Delante de lars un chico rubio de ojos marrones con remera negra,campera blanca y unos pantalones de gimnasia blanco casi al borde de caerse con las manos en su estomago se balanceaba y se le veía que lo dolió el golpe,lars estaba aterrado todos lo vieron atacar a ese chico sin darse cuenta y solo se le ocurrió inculparlo a él, ingeniándose algo pero eso ultimo no pudo ser por que el joven se incorporo y miro a los a lars quien no sabia que le podía decir

?: Ahg,discúlpame no quise chocarte,estas bien?tengo que aprender a ver por donde camino-decía forzando una sonrisa pero el dolor se podía ver en todo su rostro-bien si me disculpa iré a recostarme en un banquillo,otra ves me disculpo por el golpe eso me pasa por mirar las nubes-decía con un tono bromista pero aun con dolor-

El señor sonrisas y steven junto a los "amigos populares" se acercaron a lars con la clara intención de regañarle

Señor sonrisas: Espero que estés satisfecho lars,no solo lastimaste a ese chico ,si no que no tuviste que inventar una escusa para no hacerte responsable ya que el se auto culpo!-decía muy enojado,asta tal punto de no tener su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Crema Agria: Viejo eso estuvo mal, yo mismo vi que ese chico se metió en tu camino y se puso en posición para que no te lastimaras,es mas mira tu casco se rompió y le pegaste a un chico y no a un pedazo de madera-decía muy molesto-

Tanto lars como los otro miraron el caco de lars que estaba roto y quedaron sorprendido por la grieta y lo que hubiese pasado si hubiese impactado el puesto-

Señor sonrisas: Esos cascos son de adorno y los ganas en los puestos por que son juguetes lars, si me hubiese escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado-decía mas molesto-

Jenny: Nosotros ya sabíamos que eso era un juguete hay muchos de esos y yo tengo 4-decía muy enojada-

Buck Dewey: yo tengo 6 y los pinte de colores distintos-decía con su tono habitual pero un poco mas molesto-

Lars: Ahg...tienes razón ,supongo que me tengo que disculpar-decía resignado-

Steven: Eso ya no es necesario ya se fue y se culpo el mismo-decía mucho mas molesto-

Perla y greg llegaron a los pocos minutos y vieron a steven con el señor sonrisas y los amigos de lars

Greg: Hijo que paso-decía mientras bajaba la caja con las cosas de steven-

Steven: Lars gano, eso paso-decía enojado,dio media vuelta agarro de la mano de perla y greg quedando el en medio y se alejaron-

Crema agria: Viejo,steven estaba muy enojado creo que es mejor que pienses lo que hiciste-decía crema agria un poco menos molesto que antes-

Jenny: Pobre chico espero que este bien-decía preocupada y mirando a los alrededores esperando verlo-

Buck Dewey: Se fue,pero creo que en parte fue nuestra culpa-decía un poco triste-

Señor sonrisas,lars,Jenny y crema agria: Por que?-preguntaron confundidos-

Buck Dewey: Nosotros dejamos a lars hacer eso,si le hubiésemos echo saber que sabíamos que era un juguete esto no hubiese pasado,es mas sino fuera por ese chico lars se hubiese lastimado de gravedad,ese chico hizo lo correcto y nosotros solo queríamos reírnos un rato-decía triste y resignado a la culpa-

Lars: Y yo me pregunto...,que motiva ayudar a alguien que no conoce y que obviamente no se lo merece...-decía apoyado contra la pared de madera con la que su cabeza iba a chocar mirando su casco que ya se partió a la mitad-estas palabras salieron de lo mas profundo de su ser por la culpa-

/De camino hacia la casa en la playa/

Steven contaba a perla y a greg lo que paso muy molesto sin acordarse que no subió a la montaña rusa

Greg: Y ese chico esta bien?,donde esta ahora?-pregunto muy confundido y preocupado-

Perla: Arg!,ese chico siempre causa ese tipo de problema?-preguntaba muy enojada-

Steven: El chico se fue a recuperar del golpe pero luego se fue,nadie sabe que camino tomo estábamos muy ocupados con lars para darnos cuenta de que el chico estaba lastimado-decía con tristeza-

Al llegar a la casa las esperaban las otras gems que se quedaron esperando,al subir las escaleras steven miro a garnet y amatista luego miro el suelo muy triste por lo que paso

Garnet: Hola,como les fue?-preguntaba de forma fría como era de costumbre-

Steven: Emmm...bu-bueno...em...-no sabia que decir y seguía mirando el piso muy apenado-

Garnet: Steven-pronuncio con seriedad-

Steven miro a garnet quien se agacho a su altura y se quito los lentes,algo que sorprendió a todos

Garnet: Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haberte sido sincera,perla ya nos contó y tiene razón no hay que seguir mintiéndote para protegerte ya que hacer eso solo empeora todo,lo ultimo que quisiéramos es que te enteraras de algo importante en el peor momento como en la nave, si tienes preguntas ,cualquier pregunta ,dila por favor,solo siendo completamente sinceras podremos recuperar tu confianza-decía garnet quien tenia su mano en el hombro de steven quien lo mira va fijamente-

Steven: Mi confianza siempre la tendrán,solo quiero que me consideren como steven y no como rose-decía steven con sinceridad en cada palabra-

Garnet cerro los ojos y sonrió,se levanto y miro a steven

Garnet: Gracias-decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas,luego se puso los lentes-

Luego de un abrazo garnet detecto con su visión futura que un grupo de personas se acercaba

Garnet: Vienen para aquí,son mas de uno-decía con tranquilidad-

Las gems ,steven y greg veían llagar un grupo de personar hacia la casa

Steven: Quien son?-decía intentando ver desde lejos

Cuando llegaron steven miro desde arriba donde la escalera empieza a lars y sus amigos con sadie y el señor sonrisas,luego de que todos subieron tenían algo que decir

Lars: Steven...-esta muy apenado y no pudo decir nada-

Sadie golpeo a lars un poco mas brusco que lo usual

Seños Sonrisas: Venimos a disculparnos con steven por lo que paso en el parque fue culpa de todos lo que paso-decía mirando a los chicos y a steven-

Luego de un rato largo hablando le explicaron a steven que luego de que el se fuera ellos buscaron por todas partes al chico, luego fueron a la gran rosquilla donde una ves que sadie se entero lo que paso amenazo con golpearlos a todos si no se disculpaban con el chico y con steven,como el chico no estaba los hizo ir adonde steven estaba

Steven: Gracias sadie-decía mirando a sadie quien le sonrió-

Sadie: Y bien?,no tienen nada que decir?-decía haciéndose sonar los nudillos-

Lars ,Jenny,Crema Agria y Buck Dewey: Lo lamentamos steven-decían al unisono enfrente de steven

Steven: Em...gracias?-decía steven un poco confuso-

Sadie: Y dime steven conoces a ese chico?-pregunto sadie quien se perdió todo-

Steven: Ayer lo vi,estaba en la playa caminando,me dijo que era nuevo en ciudad playa-decía steven relatando mas o menos lo que recuerda por mas que halla pasado un día el no estaba muy atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor-

Greg: Y que te dijo?,te dijo su nombre?-pregunto greg a su hijo quien intentaba recordar lo que ayer había pasado-

Steven: Ummmmmm...,creo que no se lo pregunte,el me devolvió el teléfono que se me callo en la arena,pero estaba tan deprimido que no preste atención,si me lo dijo no me acuerdo-decía steven triste-

Sadie: Es cierto estabas muy desanimado ayer,fuistes asta la gran rosquilla pero no entraste-decía recordando que steven se quedo mirando enfrente a la puerta y se devolvió-

Lars: Entonces no lo conoces?,al menos sabes en que parte suele estar?,tengo que hablar con el-decía lars recuperándose del golpe de sadie y tomando valentía para hablar-

Steven: No,pero seguramente mañana vendrá de nuevo,era casi la misma hora en la que el estuvo hoy como estuvo ayer-decía recordando que estaba atardeciendo-

Perla: Espera!,garnet tu no "vistes" por donde se fue?-preguntaba a garnet sin revelar nada a los habitantes-

Garnet se concentro pero algo hacia interferencia con su poder,tal parece que tanta gente provocaba barias visiones de lo que pasara a su alrededor,vio al chico hablando de cebolla o tratando de hablar con cebolla y luego hablaba con Ronaldo quien le paso por el cuerpo un detector de metales y se alejo,garnet tenia que decirles como ir sin revelar como lo sabe

Garnet: Ese chico,creo que lo vi yendo hacia el centro-decía con neutralidad-

Steven,los chicos geniales,lars,sadie,señor sonrisas y greg: Y como la sabes?-preguntaron al unisono-

Steven recordó el poder de garnet y trato de hacerles seguirlo sin preguntar como lo sabia e inventando la escusa mas obvia

Steven: Son mágicas,vamos o se puede ir!-decía steven guiando a sus compañeros

Todos se fueron atrás de steven , garnet suspiro y miro a amatista que se aguantaba la risa y al darse la vuelta para mirar a perla se dio cuenta que ella no estaba,miro donde steven y vio que perla caminaba un poco distanciada del grupo con greg,parecía que querían hablar pero al mirarse se apenaban y se evitaban con la mirada

Amatista: Sin poderes!,en cuanto crees que estos dos se puedan hablar?-decía amatista mirando a perla y a greg tratando de mirarse para hablar pero simplemente no podían

Garnet: Eso no tiene sentido...-ni ella sabe, sus poderes no sirven para ese tipo de cosas,ella ve el peligro que hay a su alrededor-

/En la cuidad/

El joven caminaba tranquilamente por el camino y paro en seco al ver a un niño parado como estatua y se acerco a saludar

?: Hola!,es un gusto soy nuevo en la ciudad-decía el joven pero cebolla solo lo miraba fijamente-

Cebolla: ...(sus ojos lo miraban fijamente)

?: No eres de hablar mucho verdad?-decía algo asustado por la forma en la que lo miraba-

Cebolla: ...(sus ojos seguían mirándolo fijamente)

El joven se alejo algo asustado y vio a un joven algo regordete con un detector de metales

?: Hola!,estoy casi seguro que debes de usar eso en la arena y no en el camino-decía mientra el joven lo miraba fijamente-

Ronaldo: Hola! y adiós!,estas interfiriendo con mi investigación-decía mientras le daba la espalda-

?: y que haces?-preguntaba medio confundido-

Ronaldo: Aja!,eres un espía!,vienes a robarte mi investigación verdad?-decía ronaldo a la defensiva-

?: Q-que?,no yo no,soy nuevo en la ciudad-decía el joven con las manos levantadas-

Ronaldo: Déjame examinarte-dijo poniendo el detector enfrente de su cabeza y recorriendo su cuerpo-

?: Em...,me rindo?-decía el joven cuando ronaldo termino de pesarle el aparato por el cuerpo-

Ronaldo: Tal parece que no tienes cámaras ocultas o micrófonos,me llamo ronaldo y soy un investigador,y el niño con la mirada roba almas es cebolla,no habla mucho

?: S-si ya me di cuenta,y quien mandaría a alguien a espiarte?-pregunto confuso bajando las manos-

Ronaldo: Y quien mas!? los hombre serpiente!-decía estirando las manos-("Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa")

?: H-hombre serpientes?-decía algo asustado-

Ronaldo: Si,lo Hombres serpiente nos vigilan y seguramente están vigilando lo que estamos haciendo en este momento,ten cuidado y si un hombre serpiente pregunta por mi ,diles que no me conoces-decía eso mientras se alejaba con el detector de metales pasándolo por la calle y algunos puestos ,tal párese buscando micrófonos y cámaras ocultas-

El joven ya asustado por ronaldo y mortificado por cebolla se preparaba para irse pero algo que se escuchaba a lo lejos lo evito

Steven: HEY!,ESPERA!-gritaba steven a quienes le seguían el señor sonrisas los "chicos populares", lars, sadie y a lo lejos greg y perla

Ronaldo: Aja!,lo sabia eres uno de ellos y te descubrieron!-decía al agarrarlo por la espalda y levantándolo fuertemente evitando que se mueva-

Steven: H-hey...uffff,queremos hablar con...uffff-decía cansado por correr tan rápido-

Perla: Hey!,que le haces al joven?,suelta en este mismo instante!-decía perla muy molesta-

Ronaldo: Que?,pero no viene a capturar a este espía de los Hombres Serpientes?-decía algo confuso pero sin bajarlo-

Jenny: Estas loco?,bájalo ahora o no respondo!-decía muy molesta-

Sadie: Ronaldo los hombre serpiente no existen,bájalo-decía tratando de tranquilizarlo-

Ronaldo: O no!, les han lavado el cerebro!-decía dando pasos para atrás sin soltar al joven-

?: Los hombres serpiente no existen?-decía el joven muy confuso-

Ronaldo: Claro que existen!-decía mirándolo-

?: Y como son?,tiene cola?,son grandes?-preguntaba con muchas curiosidad-

Ronaldo: Si tienen,pero las ocultan-decía mirándolo sin soltarlo-

?: Y son hombres y mujeres?,pueden volar?,como se diferencian unos de otro?,ven a través de las paredes?,pueden volar?,hablan todos los idiomas?,que quieren de nosotros,enserio pueden volar?-preguntaba mas confundido y con mas preguntas-

Ronaldo soltó al joven lenta mente

Ronaldo: Son ambas cosas y controlan nuestro gobierno!,están en todas parte,se nota que tu no eres,ya me habrías envenenado y digerido antes de que yo me diera cuenta-decía poniendo su mano en el hombro-

?: Oye...espera,dime mas,no entendí-decía con mucha curiosidad-

Steven: Hey!,espera te queremos hablar -decía steven recuperado de la corrida que tubo que hacer-

?: No soy hombre serpiente,se los juro-decía levantando las manos-

Steven: No,eso no,no existen-decía intentando tranquilizarlo-

Lars: Vinimos a disculparnos...mejor dicho me vine a disculpar,no quise lastimarte,fui un estúpido y tu evitaste que me lastimara y te inculpaste diciendo que te chocaste con migo cuando fue al revés,cualquiera me hubiese echo frente y culparme pero vos no,perdón-decía tratando de mirarlo a los ojos pero no podía-

Jenny: Es cierto perdonanos por favor,fuimos muy inmaduros-decia muy arepentida-

Crema agria: Vi como te ponías enfrente de lars para que no se lastimara,nosotros queríamos ver a alguien que conocíamos lastimarse pero ver a alguien que no conocemos ser lastimado por nuestras intenciones nos hizo dar cuenta de lo mal que nos comportamos,perdónanos por favor,no volverá a pasar nunca-decía triste-

Buck Dewey: No estuvo bien lo que hicimos,y no te asistimos luego de que te lastimaras,eso estuvo mal,perdónanos por favor-decía con tristeza-

?: Em?...,bueno?,no se preocupen por eso , yo no le tengo resentimientos a nadie solo vi que algo malo iba a pasar y trate de evitarlo-decía con una sonrisa,y no cualquiera una real no como la que forzó cuando se lastimo-

Señor sonrisas: Eres alguien muy amables,cualquiera hubiese echo lo contrario-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

?: Steven...,ese es tu nombre ,verdad?-decía mirando a steven-

Steven: Si,el es lars,ella es Jenny, el Crema agria,el es Buck dewey, y el señor sonrisas y también sadie y perla y mi papa-decía nombrando y apuntando a cada uno-

Greg: Puedes llamarme greg-decía saludando-

?: Un gusto conocerlos a todos-decía alegre-

Steven: Y dime estas bien?-preguntaba por si sentía algún dolor-

?: Si estoy bien,el casco era de juguete,lo que mas dolió fue que mi espalda choco contra el mostrador,el dolor en el estomago paso rápido,el de la espalda duro un poco mas pero ya no me duele-decía con tranquilidad-

Ronaldo: Y dime que te trae a esta ciudad-decía con tranquilidad y pasándole el detector de metales por el brazo-

?: Me mude hace poco ya que era un lindo lugar y muy tranquilo-decía muy motivado-

Todos:(pensando) si, muy tranquilo...

Greg: Hace mucho que estas en ciudad playa?-pregunta con curiosidad-

?: Hace tres días,no se acuerda señor greg?-decía mirando a greg,quien estaba sorprendido y todos lo quedaron mirando-

Greg: Yo?,no te recuerdo de hace tres días-decía mirando al joven-

?: Cuando llegamos pasamos a su lavado de autos,usted pregunto si eramos nuevos y le dijimos que si,usted me dijo que si quería aprender a tocar la guitarra y le dije que si,pero no tengo guitarra en unos días me compran una señor,me gustaría aprender-decía muy ilusionado mirando a greg-

Greg: Eh...,em...,no me acuerdo...,pero si lo dije seguro es verdad-decía muy confuso-

?: Entonces se suspenden las clases de guitarra?-pregunto algo triste-

Greg. No,no,no,es solo que me olvide pero cuando tengas una puedes ir,es mas tengo otra guitarra para que uses-decía algo confuso-

?: Genial-decía ilusionado de tocar guitarra-

Buck Dewey: Yo igual tomo las clases de guitarra con el padre de steven,seremos compañeros-decía poniendo el pulgar en alto-

Steven: Y como te llamas?-preguntaba steven algo que mas de uno tenia la duda-

?: Oh,es cierto no me presente, Me llamo Cloud Vyker Gale

Steven: Cloud?,nunca había escuchado ese nombre-decía muy confuso-

Cloud: Significa Nube-decía mientras mirando el cielo- y mi apellido Gale significa Vendaval,jejeje ,si es un nombre poco usual,puedo decir que soy el único con ese nombre-decía con un poco de rubor y una sonrisa-

De repente escucharon el sonido de unas bocinas y a lo lejos a un hombre de cabello rubio con traje y corbata en un auto familiar gris

Cloud: Ya llegaron,supongo que me tengo que ir-decía un poco triste-

Papa de cloud: Hijo ven!,ya te compramos una guitarra para que empieces tus clases con el señor universe!-decía el padre de cloud sacando por la ventana una guitarra de madera nueva-

Cloud corrió hacia el auto muy entusiasmado

Cloud: Genial!,gracias papa!-decía muy contento con la guitarra en mano-

Cloud miro hacia donde estaba steven y los demás y los saludaba

Cloud: Adiós!,nos veremos mañana!-decía abanicando la mano de un lado a otro-

Todos los saludaban a cloud quien entraba al auto y este se alejaba

Papa de cloud: Valla parece que ya te as echo con muchos amigos-decía muy feliz a su hijo que ya estaba dentro del auto-

Cloud: Si,jejeje,mañana sera un gran día-decía abrazando su guitarra nueva-

/En donde están los demás/

Perla: Ya esta oscureciendo steven,es hora de irnos-decía mirando a steven-

Steven: Ok,papa puedes acompañarnos?-preguntaba a su padre-

Greg: Claro que si,sera un gusto-decia mirando a steven y a perla-

Steven se alejaba con greg y perla poco a poco

Sadie: Yo igual me tengo que ir,ya es muy tarde-decía poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos-

Lars: Te molesta si te acompaño?-pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas-

Sadie: Claro que no,como me molestaría-decía con rubor-

Lars y Sadie se alejaban poco a poco y los otros se fueron cada uno a su casa

/En el tempo/

Greg: Bien ya llegamos,creo que es hora de irme-decía mientras se preparaba para irse-

Steven: Espera!,mañana cloud ira a tomar clases de guitarra,yo también quiero ir-decía a pasos de entrar al templo-

Greg: Claro hijo-decía mirando a steven-

Steven: Perla quiere venir?,puedes llevar tu violín y tocar con nosotros-decía entusiasmado-

Perla: Pero no les molestara que toce un instrumento diferente?-decía algo preocupada-

Greg: Claro que no,y si quieres te puedo enseñar a tocar la guitarra-decía algo ruborizado-

Perla: Bien si no les molesta iré con mucho gusto-decía algo ruborizada-

Steven: Genial!,mañana sera un gran día! ,nos vemos mañana papa-decía al entrar al templo-

Asta qui llegamos muchas gracias a todos! dejen un comentarios! :D


	4. Una carta que rompe una promesa

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Are un intento de fusionar el capitulo "Reformada" con este ya que quiero estar a la par lo mas que se pueda de la serie en cuanto a cosas importantes o relevantes y habrán varias cosas que no tendrán sentido o que no estarán bien acomodadas desde ya muchas gracias y disculpen

Cap 4: Una carta que rompe una promesa

Amanecía en ciudad playa tan cálido y hermoso como siempre,poco a poco los habitantes se levantaban para hacer sus labores diarias

/En el templo/

Steven puso su alarma para estar despierto desde muy temprano e irse con perla antes que necesiten la ayuda de ambos(mas la de perla que la de el y eso lo savia),garnet como ya tenia predicho eso le pidió a perla que valla con steven con tranquilidad ya que no los iban a necesitar y que la pasaran bien

Steven:(susurrando) Vamos perla rápido antes que garnet vea que nos fuimos-decía con su guitarra y el violín de perla a hurtadillas-

Perla: No te preocupes de eso steven,no quieres comer algo antes?-preguntaba mirando la heladera-

Steven:(susurrando un poco en vos alta) No podemos comer a hora,comeremos cuando lleguemos con mi papa-decía un poco asustado y mirando la puerta esperando no ver a garnet aparecer y mirando a perla abrir la heladera y meter la cabeza mientras buscaba algo-

Perla: De acuerdo pero si te da hambre me avisas-decía guardando la leche que ya había sacado de adentro de la heladera-

/A los pocos minutos de haber salido/

La puerta de garnet se abrió dejando ver a la gem con una mueca alegre y tranquila-

Garnet: Bien,es hora de ir en busca de ese monstruo escurridizo que esta en la habitación de amatista-decía con tranquilidad mientras entraba a la habitación de amatista-

/En camino a la ciudad/

Perla: Y dime steven estas seguro que no sera una molestia que lleve un instrumento diferente?-decía mirando a steven llevar el violín y la guitarra-

Steven: No creo que moleste,a mi papa le gusta como lo tocas le violín-decía con tranquilidad mirando el violín- -lo que no se dio cuenta es que perla se sonrojo-

Perla: E-en serio?,le gusta como toco-decía con un aparente tono calmado pero estaba muy nerviosa-

Steven: Oh si,dice que lo tocas muy bien y que le gustaría algún día tocar junto a ti y a mi en un concierto-decía con los ojitos estrellas al ilusionarse los tres tocando para una gran multitud que los amaban-

Perla: ...(MUY RUBORIZADA) E-enserio?, bueno ami igual me gustaría estar con el...,digo con ambos ya sabes-decía mirando a otra parte para que no se le viera lo colorada-

/En el templo/

Garnet y amatista tuvieron un ligero encuentro agresivo en la habitación luego de que garnet entrara y destruyera el desorden de amatista buscando algo que amatista aseguraba no existía o que no estaba en su habitación

Amtista: NOOOOO!,creo que mi cosa redonda favorita estaba aquí-decía tirándose de cabeza en la montaña de basura que garnet ataco-

Garnet: Te conseguiré una nueva cosa redonda,dime steven ya te hizo ese raro cuestionario?-decía tratando de que amatista no piense en la cosa redonda-

Amatista: Si,Y no se que clase de importancia tiene eso así que le dije que lo dejara para otro día-decía tratando de evadir el tema tan psicológico-

/En la ciudad/

Perla y steven ya se estaban acercando y podían ver a greg acostado en su silla de playa con su guitarra

Steven: Hey papa!-decía corriendo emocionado-

Greg: Hey steven!-decía levantándose y corriendo donde su hijo-

Steven: Papa ya llegaron los otros?-decía mirando a los alrededores buscando-

Greg: Si hijo pero no se podrá hoy,se suspenden las clases de guitarra-decía algo triste-

Steven- Que!?,por que?-decía muy triste-

Greg: mi camioneta se descompuso y no podre repararla asta dentro de unas horas,cloud y Buck Dewed ya habían llegado antes y les tuve que dar la mala noticia,Cloud dijo que estaría en el centro ayudando al señor sonrisas y Buck Dewed dijo que ayudaría a su padre,lo lamento hijo-decía mirando a su hijo mirando muy triste-

Perla: Y que le paso a tu camioneta?-decía mirando la camioneta de greg con el capot levantado-

Greg: No sé seguro es algo del motor o los cables-decía mirando la camioneta-

Perla: Si quieres te puedo ayudar y así terminamos antes-decía mirando a steven quien ya había dejado la guitarra y el violín acomodados en un rincón-

Steven: Mientras ustedes trabajan en eso yo volveré al templo-decía caminando de nuevo al templo un poco triste-

/En la habitación de amatista/

Amatista: Ya me canse!,iré a comer algo mientras tu lo buscas-decía frustrada saliendo de la habitación-

Garnet: Espera!-decía gritando en vos baja mientras amatista ya se había ido-

/En la cocina/

Amatista sacaba barias cosas en lo que steven entraba algo triste

Amatista: Hola steven!,por que la cara?-decía mirando a steven mientras se metía varias cosas a la boca-

Steven: Quería tocar música pero no se podrá hoy-decía triste y mirando con un poco de asco como amatista se metía entre tantas cosas lo que parecía un zapato con mayonesa y cereal-

Steven: Y garnet?-decía mirando en la habitación buscando a garnet-

Amatista: Esta buscando a un monstruo en mi habitación,quieres venir?-decía saltando de la silla-

Amatista arrastro a steven asta dentro de la habitación(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PASA LO MISMO QUE EN EL CAPITULO "REFORMADA")

/En la ciudad/

Greg y perla trataban de reparar la camioneta y tratando de no hacer mucho contacto visual

Greg: Bien el motor parece no ser el problema,tal ves sea algo con los cables-decía dejando una llave de tuercas-

Perla: No son los cables,tal parece que es algo con el encendido-decía limpiándose las manos-

Greg: La llave no entra bien,tal ves se atasco con algo...-greg le dio unos golpes a la ranura de la llave y se callo algo parecía un clip de metal-

Perla: Eso era?,se te callo eso y al poner la llave no encendía-decía con un tono de risa pero muy tierna-

Greg: Jejeje ,si creo que era eso-decía un poco ruborizado por la vergüenza y al mirar a perla reír ya que nunca la había visto reír-

Perla: Bien,creo que hay que avisarle a steven-decía mirando el camino de regreso el templo-

Greg: Si,mientras vas yo tengo que hablar con una mujer que me había dicho que tenia que decirme algo importante en privado, no se que era exactamente pero le dije que cuando terminara iba a hablar con ella ,me debe de estar esperando-decía intentando recordad lo que habían dicho-

Perla quedo muy sorprendida y nerviosa,con quien tendría que hablar?,que seria tan importante para hablar en privado solo el y ella?,esto y mucho mas pasaba por su cabeza pero no sabia que era esa sensación tan rara(celos,pero no como los que tenia a sugalite) que sentía,se sentía enojada y al mismo tiempo muy intrigada y no puedo evitar hablar

Perla:(con un tono medio molesto) Y con quien tendrías que hablar y de que exactamente?-decía tratando de disimular su enojo-

Greg: Parece ser una mensajera enviada por un familiar que no sabia que tenia-decía intentando recordar que familiar era-

Perla: Una mensajera?, envida a darte un mensaje?,por que no te lo dio antes?-decía saliendo de esa sensación rara que tenia-

Greg: No es un mensaje escrito,es mas bien un mensaje que ella me tiene que decir,ella tiene memoria fotográfica y es capas de recordad asta el mas pequeño detalle de algo,ella miro el mensaje o lo leyó y recordó cada palabra-decía tratando de entender bien eso que el mismos decía-

Perla: Memoria fotográfica?,es como una cámara dentro de la cabeza?-decía algo confundida-

Greg: Algunas personas son capaces de recordad cualquier cosa,ya sea algo pequeño o algo grande,no hay forma de engañarlas ya que pueden recordar asta el ultimo y mas pequeño detalle de algo-decía tratando de explicar algo que el casi no entiende-

Perla: Debe de ser muy importante ya que la mandaron a ella y no una carta-decía sorprendida de esa capacidad humana-

Greg: Tengo que verla a solas en una localidad que ella acordó cuando me desocupara-decía con un aire de misterio-

Perla: Puedo ir?-decía con algo de intriga sobre el mensaje(con solo una pizca de celos)-

Greg: Bien supongo que no sera problema-decía con tranquilidad y algo de confianza ya que ni el quería ir solo y tenia pensado llevar a una de las gem para acompañarlo aunque tuviese que rogar-

/En las cercanas de las afuera de la ciudad/

Greg fue con perla en la camioneta asta el lugar que la mujer había acordado para que greg fuera

Greg: Bien,ya llegamos-decía saliendo de la camioneta-

Perla: Es ese lugar donde esta?-decía mirando una casa rodante que parecía casi una casa de lo grande-

Greg: Solo hay una forma de saberlo-decía acercándose y tocando la puerta-

Al tocar la puerta una mujer pelirroja con traje de exploradora salio y miro a greg y a perla confundida-el traje se notaba tenia mucho uso tenia ya que tenia algunas roturas pero estaban cosidas con el hilo correspondiente se notaba que estaba muy bien cuidada-

Greg: Hola!,usted es la mensajera envidada a hablar con migo?,em...carla?

Carla: Si esa soy yo señor greg,fui enviada con un mensaje que no puede ser escrito por su seguridad y la de su hijo-decía la mujer haciendo espacio para que greg entrara a la casa rodante-

Greg: Bien,supongo que es importante-decía entrando a la casa-

Perla intento entrar pero la mujer la bloqueo el paso

Carla: Usted no esta invitada a esta junta,es solo para el señor universe-decía firme sin dejar entrar a perla-

Greg: Ella viene con migo,déjala entrar por favor-decía algo asustado-

Carla: Negativo señor greg el mensaje que le tengo que decir es solo para sus oídos y familiares de sangre-decía con seriedad sin dejar aberturas para que perla se metiera perla ya que eso intentaba pero carla era un poco mas grande que perla-

Greg: Em...,ellas es...em...-decía tratando de ocurrírsele algo -

Carla: No intente decir que es su esposa por que déjeme decir señor greg que ya se que su esposa es un ser mágico que murió para dar luz a su hijo-decía muy seria mirando a greg-

Greg: Espera que?,como sabes eso?-decía un poco ruborizado por lo que ella dijo de perla y muy sorprendido-

Perla: C-como sabes eso?-decía igual de ruborizada por lo que dijo y muy sorprendida-

Carla: Eso es información clasificada que solo puede ser escuchada por greg,y usted retírese o usare la violencia-decía ya muy enojada-

Greg: Si ella no entra yo me iré-decía muy firme y saliendo casi por la fuerza de la casa rodante-

Carla: BIEN!,entren los dos,me pagaron por venir a qui y no quiero defraudar a los que me pagaron por una tontería como esa,me dijeron como lo tenia que hacer y no dejar entrar a nadie, pero si es su novia o su esposa no puedo hacer nada,aunque ya me habían dicho que no dejara entrar a nadie sea quien sea-decía resignada-

/Dentro de la casa rodante/

Era una casa rodante muy limpia mas que la camioneta de greg,olía muy bien y tenia una decoración muy agradable

Carla: Tomen asiento por favor-decía sentándose en la silla y poniendo sus manos arriba de la mesa-

Greg: Bien ya dime que es tan importante,y como es que sabes lo que sabes-decía sentándose al lado de perla y apoyando las manos arriba de la mesa-

Carla: Bien seré directa señor universe y...Tu,me pagaron una cantidad muy grande para entregar un mensaje verbal muy confidencial-decía mirando a perla enojada-

Greg: Bien dime,somos todo oídos-decía con un tono molesto por la forma de mirar a perla-

Carla: Bien...,"Estimado señor universe,tal ves no sea la mejor forma de decir algo tan importante pero dentro de unos días recibirá a un familiar en su ciudad,al igual que su hijo,mi bebe es un ser mitad gema,me entere por un blog llamado "Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa" ya que mi bebe vio imágenes de su hijo usando su poder en varias fotos y me puse a investigar y descubrí que somos familia ,mi bebe esta completamente alegre de encontrar un familiar mitad gema ,quiero pedir de corazón que deje que mi bebe este con ustedes por un tiempo y aprenda a usar los poderes de su gema creo que es un poco mas grande que su hijo steven pero se que se llevaran muy bien desde ya muchas gracias"

\+ Randi Universe

Greg: Un joven mitad gema como steven?-decía muy sorprendido-

Perla: Y donde esta?,como es?,cuando llegara?,ya llego?,esta bien?-decía muy sorprendida y casi al borde de tirarse encima de carla y sacudirla para sacarle la información-

Carla: Según mis calculo el o ella ya llego o estaría aquí-decía con un tono intranquilo-

Perla: Y como se llama?,como es?,tiene alguna foto?-decía un tanto alterada-

Carla: No se como es o si es hombre o mujer pero me dijeron que es un tanto misterioso el poder de su "gema" y que daría a rebelar su identidad cuando se familiarice con el lugar-decía algo preocupada-

Greg: Y como se llama?-decía algo sorprendido-

Carla: Su nombre real no me lo dijeron pero me dijeron el nombre de quien era antes de dejar su forma física para dar a luz,al igual que a su steven-decía mirando a greg y perla con seriedad-

Perla y Greg: Cual?-decían al unisono un tanto preocupados-

Carla: "Ágata Fuego" y su piedra es de color naranja y esta en el pecho justo en la parte del corazón -decía mirando fijamente a ambos-

Luego de un rato carla se levanto y saco de un cajón un maletín negro

Carla: Tomen esto-decía arrojando el maletín a greg y perla-

Greg: Que es esto?-decía mirando el maletín-

Carla: Eso ya es su problema nose que hay dentro pero mi trabajo era dar el mensaje y darles eso, si me disculpan me tengo que ir y ya esta oscureciendo,voy a pedir que me vengan a buscar-decía literalmente echando a perla y greg quienes tenían varias preguntas sin responder pero ella demostró ser mas fuerte que los dos y los echo muy fácil-

Luego de ser echados de la casa rodante un helicóptero Cargobob apareció y lanzo unos gancho que carla aseguro a la parte de arriba

Carla: Y una cosa mas,si necesitan mi ayuda no duden en pedirla-decía dándole a greg un papel donde estaba su numero de contacto-

Perla: Que agradable persona...-decía con sarcasmo al ver la casa rodante alejarse-

Carla: Te escuche!-decía sacando la cabeza por la ventana-

Perla Ups...Perdón!,no quise decir eso!-decía ya viendo como se alejaba cada ves mas y ver como carla levantaba el pulgar desde dentro de la casa rodante-

Greg: Ya se fue-decía mirando al horizonte que ya no se veía ni se escuchaba

Perla: Oscureciendo?,pero si es de día-decía mirando al cielo-

Greg: Seguro que ya se quería ir-decía mirando a perla que seguía mirando el cielo-

Perla: Hay que decirle a steven de esto?-decía mirando a greg quien miraba el maletín negro-

Greg: Yo creo que si, es algo muy importante , se trata de un familiar pero antes miremos que hay dentro de este maletín,tal ves su contenido sea importante-decía guiando a perla asta la camioneta-

Greg abrió el maletín que carla le dio y dentro había un álbum de fotos con el titulo "Mis aventuras alrededor del mundo",lleno de fotos y títulos dependiendo del lugar,"Mis aventuras en las montañas","Mis aventuras en el mar",etc,muchas fotos en muchos lugares distintos,las fotos eran de un hombre de casi la edad de greg cuando empezó su viaje de cantante con traje de aventurero cabello corto y bastante delgado y avanzando en el álbum se mostraba como crecía mas y mas,al igual que greg el se fue de su casa a casi la misma edad ya que se mostraba lo joven que era cuando empezó su viaje,llegando al final del álbum vieron el titulo "El descubrimiento de mi vida",en las fotos estaba el en un campo muy extenso,se veía que era joven en ese momento,al igual que greg al llegar a ciudad playa,mas y mas imágenes que mostraban al joven con una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes,perla la reconocía de las gemas que trataban de gobernar la tierra

Perla: La conozco!,luche contra ella en la guerra,pensé que no había sobrevivido-decía mirando las fotos a detalles-

Greg: Hay mas fotos-decía cambiando de pagina-

En la siguiente pagina el titulo cambio a "El mayor tesoro de mi vida",eran muy pocas fotos pero mostraban al hombre ya adulto con un bebe en brazos durmiendo y en otra a un bebe de cabello pelirrojo de espaldas mirando la TV el dibujo que miraba steven de pequeño

Perla: Es el o ella?-decía mirando la foto del bebe de pelo corto y no se veía mucho los rasgos-

Greg: Debe de ser-decía mirando las otras fotos y viendo que era el mismo bebe pero ninguna mostraba bien la cara ya que el bebe se tapaba o escondía,era del típico niño que no le gustan las fotos-

Perla: Lo conoces?,al hombre de la foto-decía apuntando a la foto del hombre con el niño en brazos-

Greg: Si,es un primo,una ves lo vi en una fiesta de navidad pero nunca hablamos mucho,el era de decir que viajaría por el mundo y descubriría los misterios mas grandes y yo por mi parte quería ser un cantante de rock-decía recordando su charla con randi la primera ves que hablaron-

Perla: Tal parece que él encontró a esa gema malvada y...se enamoraron-decía mirando de reojo las fotos que tenia greg de la gem-

Greg: Veo que ya habían pasado varios años,estas fotos están casi a la fecha-decía mirando a los costados de las fotos las fechas-

Perla: Yo la vi luchar a ella, sentí su poder cuando ataco en batalla,donde habrá estado todo estos años?-decía mirando la foto de ella sonriendo le a la cámara con el joven al lado

Greg: Tal ves se oculto en el lugar que muestra la foto ,seguro que huyó y no se dieron cuenta-decía miando la foto del lugar-

Perla: Eso significa que hay mas aya afuera?-decía mirando al cielo y recordando la guerra que acabo con la vida de muchas-

Greg: Eso no lose pero no te tienes que preocupar,ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora hay un chico o chica mitad gema que va a llegar y necesita nuestro apoyo-decía poniendo la mano en el hombro de perla quien seguía mirando al cielo-

Perla: No le digamos nada a steven por ahora,hay me mantener esto en secreto asta que sea seguro-decía mirando el cielo-

Greg: Enserio?,si tu lo dices...,pero no creo que sea lo correcto...lo prometiste...no mas mentiras...-decía mirando a perla-

Perla: Volvamos ya han pasado varias horas-decía volviendo a la camioneta sin mirar a greg e ignorando su promesa de no mentiras con un aire triste-

Greg y Perla volvieron a la playa,el viaje fue muy incomoda ya que el ambiente era tenso,greg no estaba nada contento de guardar un secreto tan importante a steven y su confianza se perdió lentamente ya que perla había roto la única promesa que le hizo a steven en menos de un día ,no podía ni mirarla de lo enojado que estaba y perla sentía ese enojo y se mantenía mirando afuera mientras volvían,greg fue a su auto lavado y perla se fue a la playa,al llegar perla subió las escaleras y al entrar se encontró con steven acostado en el sofá con la gema de Amatista(DE AQUÍ PASA LO QUE PASO EN EL EPISODIO"REFORMADA")

/Unas horas después en algún lugar cerca de los puesto del parque de diversiones/

Cloud: Uffffff,creo que ya esta verdad?-decía tomando aire-

Señor sonrisas: Sip,muchas gracias em...paúl? decía mirando a cloud-

Cloud: Es cloud señor sonrisas-decía haciendo pucherito por la confusión del nombre-

Señor sonrisas: Es cierto,jejeje perdón y gracias cloud por tu ayuda-decía poniendo la mano en la cabeza-

Cloud: De nada,puede pedirme lo que quiera,fue muy entretenido y divertido pintar los casco de motociclistas de juguete con colores tan increíbles,cualquiera que venga y quiera jugar va a querer los casco pintados con estos colores-decía acomodando el ultimo casco de juguete en la estantería de premios-

Señor sonrisas: Mira a aquella chica de aya,tal ves sea nueva,nunca la había visto antes-decía apuntando con la mirada a una joven que miraba los puestos-

Cloud miro a la joven de pelo anaranjado y atado con dos coletas, de ojos verdes con remera negra, campera marrón , pantalón negro y zapatillas marrones caminando asta donde ellos estaban

?: Hola soy nueva en la ciudad un gusto conocerlos-decía la joven estirando la mano a cloud quien no dudo en corresponder el saludo-

Cloud: Un gusto, yo igual soy nuevo, llevo a qui... 4...5...emm...4 días-decía contando con desconfianza los dedos de su mano(no tiene buena memoria)-

Señor sonrisas: Y dime jovencita que te trajo a ciudad playa?-decía poniendo la mano en la cabeza de cloud y sacudiéndola-

?: Bine por un familiar...que ni savia que existía si no fuera por el blog de "Cosas Locas de Ciudad Playa"-decía sacando el teléfono y mostrándoles el blog de ronaldo-

/Desde las sombras de quien sabe donde salio ronaldo con el detector de metales/

Ronaldo: Alguien menciono mi blog?-decía apuntando con el detector a cloud quien levanto las manos como si fuese un robo-

Cloud: No soy un hombre serpiente!,ya lo había dicho!-decía medio asustado-

Señor sonrisas: Por amor a dios...,por ultima ves no existen!-decía bajando los brazos de cloud quien seguía asustado-

De repente una flash anaranjado se hizo presente y la joven de cabello anaranjado desapareció sin dejar rastros

Ronaldo: Un-un-un-UN HOMBRE SERPIENTE!,ME AN DESCUBIERTOOOOOOOO!-decía corriendo por su vida-

El señor sonrisas y cloud se quedaron paralizados y no sabían que hacer...mas que correr y gritar como niños pequeños,se aterraron y se preparaban para huir ,el señor sonrisas quien ya sabia que eso no era normal decidió recurrir al único que sabia de cosas como esas,logro hacer que cloud lo siguiese asta el lavado de auto de greg y golpearon asta cansarse la camioneta para que greg saliera y los ocultara dentro del auto lavado

/Dentro del auto lavado/

Greg: Que paso,explíquense con calma y respiren aire muy lentamente-decía mirando a cloud y el señor sonrisas quienes no dejaban de mirar por la ventana esperando que no llegara nadie ni nada-

Señor sonrisas: R-ronaldo,serpiente,luces...-decía tratando de respirar aire-

Cloud: F-familiar,anaranjado,blog,ronaldo...-decía tratando de no morirse al intentar respirar-

Greg: Oh dios,no puedo creer que los aya convencido de eso...-decía poniéndose la mano en la cara-

Cloud: P-pero es verdad,lo vimos y una luz y el o ella o eso se fue y ronaldo huyo...-decía tratando de formular palabra-

Greg: Bien respira con tranquilidad y díganme con detalle lo que paso-decía sentándose enfrente de ambos quienes tenían asta miedo de hablar en voz alta-

/En el campo de maíz/

Peridot saco sus últimos artefactos de su nave la cual estaba destrozada

Perdiot: Malditos,acaso creen que esto es un juguete?-decía molesta al ver las abolladura y los golpes que llegaros a romper la capsula-

Peridot reconoció el camino a ciudad playa por el camino que el auto había dejado en el campo y algunas plantas que fueron arrastradas asta la calle que dejaba un camino y se disponía a ir en esa dirección y vengarse

/En el faro/

Ronaldo se oculta en el sótano del faro esperando no ser descubierto por los hombres serpientes,luego de uno minutos saco su teléfono para llamar a la policía pero de lo asustado que estaba desconfiaba de estos, entro a una pagina de noticias y vio una noticia de una burbuja tipo capsula que se estrello en el campo de maíz,convencido que eran ellos tras de él, decidió sacar valor e ir directamente a enfrentarlos por el bien de todos

Ronaldo: Si los hombres serpientes me quieren me tendrán!,no dejare que pongan a todos en peligro-decía sintiéndose en centro del mundo pero muy asustado de sus propias palabras-

Ronaldo salio corriendo y se dirijia al campo de maíz a todo paso

Asta a qui el cap gracias por leer y disculpen, fanfic borra letras y yo igual tengo mala ortografía


	5. El caer de un investigador

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 5: El caer de un investigador

/Fuera del faro/

Ronaldo salia del faro a todo paso y con su nombre en el diario y en la Tv de todo el mundo como un gran héroe...,o como una victima de algún "accidente" que encubriera su tal ves horrible muerte a mano de los hombre serpientes...

Ronaldo: D-debo detener...a los...hombres s-serpientes...,pero no debo ir solo...-decía mirando a su alrededor a alguien que lo pudiese ayudar-

Ronaldo caminaba y vio a los "Chico populares" sentados contra el capot del auto(menos a Buck Dewey que estaba ayudando a su padre)

Ronaldo: H-hey!, p-puedo p-p-pedir les u-un favor? -decía ronaldo con miedo y vergüenza ya que nunca les había hablado-

Jenny: Eh?...,eres...em...el de las papa fritas...em...-decía jenny tratando de recordar su nombre-

Ronaldo: S-si,el de las papas fritas,puedo pedirles trasporte?,les pagare lo que sea,solo tengo 20 dolares...Luego les daré mas!-decía ronaldo sacando dinero de su bolsillo con mucha vergüenza-

Crema Agria: Eres el que no soltaba al chico de la otra ves...em...el rubio,como se llamaba...?-decía tratando de recordar el nombre tan complicado-

Jenny: Creo que es cloud -decía jenny chasqueando los dedos al recordar-

Ronaldo: S-si ese es su nombre,pueden por favor llevarme al campo de maíz?,solo déjenme cerca yo caminare el resto por favor -decía estirando los pocos billetes arrugados que tenia-

Jenny: Bien,pero...por que quieres ir a ese lugar?, tu no eres mucho de salir verdad? -decía jenny con mucha duda ya que nunca lo había visto salir de su faro y nunca le había hablado,como era de sorprenderse que no recordara su nombre o que el supiera el de ellos,igual le pidió trasporte-

Ronaldo: E-es em...-decía ronaldo tratando de no sonar raro,si decía algo raro tal ves no lo ayuden y no llegaría a interceptar a los hombres serpientes antes de que llegaran-

Crema Agria: Ya me acorde!,eres Ronaldo el amiguito raro de steven -decía Crema agria quien no presto atención ya que seguía tratando de recordar el nombre de ronaldo-

Ronaldo: S-si el raro...por favor pueden llevarme?, les pagare mi sueldo cuando me los den-decía ya perdiendo la paciencia-

Jenny: Claro,sin problemas no tienes que pagarnos,los amigo de steven son nuestros amigos -decía jenny sonriéndole a ronaldo y haciendo señas para que guarde su dinero-

Jenny guió a ronaldo asta el auto pero cuando se sentaron no pudieron preguntar algo...

Jenny: Emmm...,adonde era que tenias que ir?,jejeje -decía Jenny un poco avergonzada de no haberle prestado atención ya que ella igual quería recordar su nombre-

Ronaldo: Al campo de maíz que esta mas aya de la ciudad,solo tiene que acercarme luego iré caminando-decía ronaldo mirando a los ojos a Jenny en el retrovisor quien asintió-

Jenny en prendió rumbo al campo de maíz sin prestarle atención a la cara de preocupación inmensa de ronaldo quien esta temblando mucho

/En el auto lavado de greg/

Greg estaba escuchando a cloud y al señor sonrisas quienes se explicaban muy mal y se interrunpian entre ellos para decir la misma cosa pero de otra forma

Greg: Bien,haber si entiendo...,una chica apareció los saludo y luego apareció ronaldo y desapareció?,y cren que ella y ronaldo tienen algo que ver con los hombres serpientes? -decía greg mirando a ambos quienes asintieron

Señor sonrisas: Se que es difícil de creer, pero debes de creernos, tal ves tiene algo que ver con lo que paso la otra ves...-decía apuntando a su mano(haciendo referencia a la nave espacial con forma de mano)-

Cloud: Que?, alguien me explica de que están hablando? -decía cloud mirando al señor sonrisas quien estaba haciendo gestos raros con la mano-

Greg: Creo que tienes razón pero este no es el momento...-decía greg algo molesto-

Señor sonrisas: P-pero...-el señor sonrisas vio el rostro de greg y se dio cuenta que algo malo lo había echo enojar y comprendió que no era el momento adecuado-

Greg: Gracias por lo que me as dicho creo saber quien es-decía mirando al señor sonrisas quien se sorprendió mucho-

Señor sonrisas: En serio?-el señor sonrisas con solo escuchar eso se sintió mejor y supo que había ido con el hombre indicado-

Cloud: Alguien me explique!, casi me muero del susto y ustedes tan tranquilos!,que paso?,quien es?-decía cloud ya muy confundido-

Greg: Luego lo sabrás...,ahora tengo que hacer algo,tendré que cerrar el auto lavado-decía greg mirando al señor sonrisas y le hizo señas para que se llevara a cloud-

Señor sonrisas: Lo dejamos todo en tus manos-decía agarrando a cloud de la cabeza quien hacia varios pucheros como niño pequeño-

Greg se incorporo en la silla y pensó en todo lo que le habían dicho pero ahora...que debía hacer?,decirle a steven...o dejar que lo descubra por sus propios medios...y que si las gemas le hacían algo?

/En el templo/

Garnet sintió un fuerte escalofrió y una visión futura llego muy de repente provocando miedo en lo que veía,algo que ella no podía creer pero lo estaba viendo y no podía dejar que pasara

Amatista: Garnet pasa algo?-decía mirando a garnet quien se había incorporado-

Garnet: ... -garnet miro a perla quien estaba muy distante y parecía que algo la preocupaba-

Perla: Pasa algo garnet?-decía mirando a garnet quien paresia molesta(aunque tuviera los lentes ella ya sabia como identificar las emociones de garnet casi siempre-

Steven: Pasa algo?-decía mirando a garnet quien paresia tan neutral como siempre pero al ver a perla podía decirse que algo andaba mal-

Garnet: Perla,tiene algo que quieras decir?,algo importante?-decía mirando a perla

Perla ya sabia a que se refería y supo que eso se debía a su visión del futuro pero no estaba dispuesta a decir nada por mas malo que fuera lo que fuera a pasar

Perla: Nada,por que preguntas?-decía muy firme pero con miedo-

En ese momento steven se percato de que perla ocultaba algo, como si fuera suficiente garnet quería que confesara por que algo malo podía pasar

Steven: Perla...algo malo pasa?,o algo malo va a pasar?-decía mirando a perla y luego a garnet quien bajo la cabeza para no mirar-

Perla: Em...,es que...,Greg y yo discutimos por la camioneta, ya que el decía que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y todo eso,cosas de hombres supongo ,era un clip de metal en la ranura de la llave y eso es todo, discutíamos si era el motor o los cables-decía mintiendo de tal forma que steven casi no creyó nada pero de a poco se convenció de que eso era y de que lo malo que podía pasar era que ya no podría ir con perla a las clases de guitarra por que pelearon,pero muy en el fondo eso no lo podía creer pero no quería pensar en que le estaba mintiendo y sentía que era una mentira...-

Garnet miro a perla y con la cabeza negó muy molesta

Steven se dio la vuelta y miro a garnet quien rápidamente se da la vuelta y se aleja

Amatista solo se quedo mirando y se alejo

Steven: Supongo que se cancelan las clases de guitarra y violín con mi papa...que mal...-decía steven saliendo de la casa en dirección al auto lavado

Perla dio un fuerte suspiro y se quedo mirando al vació por uno segundos sin saber que hacer, luego vio el retrato de rose por unos cuantos minutos y miro el piso muy triste

/En la ciudad/

Steven caminaba hacia donde estaba su papa con la falsa intención de hacer que deje de estar molesto con perla,pero en su interior solo quería saber que paso

Lars: Hey!,steven!-gritaba lars desde la distancia-

Steven: Hola lars-decía saludando-

Lars: Algo raro paso a se unos minutos,estaba escondido detrás de uno de los puesto vigilando a cloud cuando una chica apareció y de repente se desvaneció y cloud y el señor sonrisas huyeron asta el auto lavado de tu padre,vas para ese lugar?-decía mirando el camino hacia le auto lavado-

Steve: Em...si,espera, que?, por que vigilabas a cloud?-decía muy confundido-

Lars: Es que quería aprovechar el mejor momento para acercarme y disculparme bien,literalmente me obligaste a disculparme y siento que tengo que disculparme por mi cuenta, quería esperar a que terminara de ayudar la señor sonrisas, y cuando estaba listo para salir esa chica apareció e hizo algo raro y se esfumo provocando que el señor sonrisas y cloud se alejara-decía lars un poco avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo-

Steven: Entonce...crees que el señor sonrisas y cloud están con mi papa?,por que irían?-decía ya mas confundido-

Lars: Yo haría lo mismo si algo raro nivel nave espacial con forma de mano y un grupo de chicas mágicas y ahora hay una chica que desparece?,creo que fue idea del señor sonrisas-decía un tanto sorprendido de que steven no se le ocurriera el por que alguien iría a pedir ayuda a su papa siendo el mas "normal" a la hora de entender las cosas raras-

Steven: Bien...vamos-decía emprendiendo a la cabeza la caminata asía su padre-

No fue mucho el camino que hicieron que vieron al señor sonrisas y a cloud que se acercaban

Lars: Hey!-decía lars estirando las manos-

Señor sonrisas: Steven, lars, que hacen?-decía el señor sonrisas muy sorprendido y alegre de verlos-

Steven: Vamos a donde esta mi papa-decía mirando a cloud quien estaba haciendo pucheros-

Lars: Que la pasa a cloud?-decía mirando los gestos infantiles de cloud-

Señor sonrisas: Larga historia,em...,steven tu papa ya se fue del auto lavado,cerro recién-decía guiñando el ojo a steven-

Steven: Eh?...,okey,supongo que iré luego, y ustedes que hacen?-decía mirando al señor sonrisas y a cloud que dejo de hacer pucheros y empezó a sonreír-

Cloud: Em...por casualidad no vieron a ronaldo cuando venían?-decía un tanto preocupado-

Lars: Vi que se fue con Jenny y Crema Agria,supongo que ronaldo tenia prisas ya que nunca lo había visto así,debe de ser por esa chica...-decía recordando-

Señor sonrisas: Chica?,espera tu la vistes?-decía mirando a lars quien se puso colorado-

Lars: S-si es que...yo los...vigilaba...-decía mirando hacia otro lado-

Cloud: Vigilando nos?,por que?-decía sorprendido-

Steven: El quería esperar a que te desocuparas para disculparse bien pero cuando se iba a mostrar una chica apareció y se esfumo o algo así-decía mirando a lars quien asentía muy avergonzado de su actitud-

Cloud: Pero yo no estoy enojado, no te preocupes te perdono y todo eso-decía sin importancia del asusto-

Lars: Steven y Sadie me obligaron pero yo quiero disculparme por mi propias palabras-decía mirando a cloud quien miraba a steven quien solo sonrió-

Cloud: Jejeje,okey,pero no te preocupes enserio,me pregunto donde esta ronaldo,pobre el susto que se dio seguro fue mucho mas que el mio-decía mirando al cielo-

Señor sonrisas: Es cierto el pobre vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos a donde abra ido?-decía pensando a donde iría alguien tan asustado-

Steven: Bien, y dijo donde iba?-decía steven quien ya estaba en posición de irse-

Señor sonrisas: Dijo algo de que ya sabia quien era y supongo que sabrá a donde ir pero no dijo donde-decía el señor sonrisas mirando a steven quien asintió-

Cloud: Alguien seria tan amable de explicarme que paso?-decía cloud sonriendo mirando a cada uno de los que estaban presente pero todos evitaban esa pregunta-

Steven: Bien supongo que tendré que volver...-decía steven mirando hacia el templo sin muchas ganas de ir-

Lars: Por que no vamos con sadie a la gran rosquilla?-decía lars notando que steven simplemente no quería ir a su casa-

Steven lo miro feliz y asintió

Cloud: Puedo ir?-decía cloud mirando a lars quien asintió-

Steven, Lars y cloud se dirigían a la gran rosquilla mientras el señor sonrisas volvía al parque de diversiones

/En la carretera/

Ronaldo miraba por fuera del auto El campos de maíz suspirando casa tanto muy nervioso y viendo en su teléfono el lugar donde se había caído la burbuja espacial

Ronaldo: E-es aquí!,este es el lugar-decía apuntando con el dedo una parte del campo de maíz

Jenny paro el auto y quedo sorprendida de donde estaba, era el mismo lugar donde encontraron la nave espacial y quedo dudosa de que es lo que ronaldo buscaba y que lo trajo a ese lugar

Ronaldo: G-gracias por traerme, eso es todo yo volveré caminando si es que puedo...-decía mirando el campo de maíz-

Jenny: Y que es lo que viniste a hacer?-decía mirando ronaldo y a crema agria quien parecía querer hacer la misma pregunta-

Ronado: E-em...vine...ah...em...cortar maíz?-decía ronaldo alejan doce y entrando por el camino por el camino que habían echo con el auto-

Crema agria: Cres de vedamos seguirlo?-decía mirando a jenny quien asintió con algo de duda y viendo algo por el retrovisor-

/Afuera del campo de maíz(unos minutos antes)/

Peridot se había decidido ir a la ciudad cuando consiguiera hacer una arma para retener a las ex-prisioneras con los restos de su nave para no ir desarmada y se había ocultado al ver el auto en la distancia luego de que el auto se estaciono se percato que un joven regordete fue en dirección a su nave y se dispuso a seguirlo desde dentro del maizal pero no se percato que la habían visto a ella...

Jenny: Vistes eso?-decía mirando por el retrovisor algo verde entrando a toda prisa al maizal en dirección a ronaldo

Crema agria: Que cosa?-decía mirando hacia atrás esperando ver algo-

jenny: Baja ahora,hay que entrar-decía bajando del auto y adentrándose al maizal con crema agria detrás-

/Dentro del campo de maíz/

Ronaldo camino todo el camino asta llegar a un cráter vació...

Ronaldo: No hay nada..., se a lo que sea ya se fue-decía dando un fuerte suspiro-

?: Estoy aquí!-decía una vos detrás de ronaldo-

Ronaldo se dio vuelta y vio a una joven en una especia de traje armadura verde de pies a cabeza con una arma rara apuntándole directamente al pecho-

Ronaldo: T-tu e-res una mujer serpiente?-decía levantando las manos-

?: Mujer serpiente?, no tengo eso en mi base de datos, quien eres y que haces aquí?-decía apuntando a la cabeza de ronaldo-

Ronaldo: S-soy ronaldo un investigador y vine a detener a los hombres serpientes y tu?-decía mas asustado ahora que apuntaban a su cabeza-

Peridot: Me llamo peridot y creo que esta lejos de casa, créeme as elegido el peor momento para entrometerte ne mi camino-decía muy molesta preparada para desparar-

/Entre el maizal/

Jenny y crema agria miraban aterrados como una mujer verde apuntaba a la cabeza de ronaldo y no podían creer lo que veían

Crema agria: Eso es un hombre serpiente?-decía muy asustado de lo que veía-

Jenny: N-no...eso no existe...creo, sea lo que sea esta apunto de disparar tenemos que hacer algo-decía muy asustada mirando a todos lados buscando algo que la ayudara a evitar algo malo-

Jenny vio un pedazo de la nave tirada a uno metros pero no savia que hacer, si salia podían dispararle y si no hacia nada le dispararían a ronaldo, era una decisión contra le reloj, pero ante de hacer nada crema agria salto desde el maizal agarrando el pedazo de nave y se lo arrojo a peridot quien se asusto y disparo al aire una energía verde que parecía caer erradamente al suelo muy lento

Peridot: Hay mas!, tu!, ven aquí ahora es una orden!-decía apuntando con su arma sin darse cuenta que el proyectil que lanzo caía lentamente hacia ella-

Ronaldo le hacia señas a crema agria del proyectil y con sus manos le hacia señas de que diga algo mas, que la distraiga para que caiga la esfera hacia ella, y crema agria asintió con miedo

Crema agria: y d-dime que haces aquí?, digo...em...que eres?-decía mirando la esfera de energía caer hacia peridot sin que esta se de cuenta-

Peridot: Eso no importa ahora ven aquí ahora!-decía apuntando a la cabeza-

Crema agria: H-hey n-no te enojes acaso eres...em...un hombre serpiente?-decía mirando el proyectil y a peridot-

Peridot: No tengo informes de eso...que es?-decía haciendo una pantalla con su mano para buscar informe de humanos híbridos con serpientes-

En ese momento peridot vio el reflejo de una luz en sima de ella que se acercaba

Peridot: Pero que?...-decía mirando arriba de ella un proyectil de energía bajando muy lenta mente,tan lento que ella dio unos paso y el proyectil paso por al lado de ella-

Peridot tomo muchas distancia del proyectil poniéndose cerca de ronaldo mientras le apuntaba con el arma y al tocar el piso exploto de tal forma que ronaldo callo dentro del cráter y crema agria salio volando asta el maizal donde estaba jenny quien tan bien salio despedida lejos y peridot no fue la excepción y salio volando asta el otro lado del cráter entrando asta el maizal del otro lado

Peridot: Tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes...-decía mirando su arma la cual titilaba-

Jenny y crema agria vieron el inmenso cráter que dejo el proyectil y al no ver a ronaldo pensaron lo peor de todo...MURIÓ...

Jenny: OH DIOS!, lo mato!-decía poniéndose las manos en la boca-

Crema agria: E-eso,no..., ronaldo...que le diremos a su padre!?, que le diremos a su hermanito!?, Murió!,no puede ser-decía agarrándose la cabeza por la desesperación-

Jenny: Y si no nos vamos seremos los siguientes!,CORREE!-decía ayudando a levantarse a crema agria y huyendo asta el auto no sin antes ver el cráter y pensar en ronaldo y como decirle a su familia que murió por un ser verde que parecía ser un hombre serpiente o algo mucho peor

Jenny y crema agria se fueron en el auto asta ciudad playa a todo motor sin darse cuenta que ronaldo estaba en el otro cráter que había dejado la nave al estrellarse-

Peridot: Ya se fueron?, que desperdicio de tiempo...-peridot miro el cráter donde estaba su nave a un joven regordete con un liquido rojo cayendo por su cabeza ,nariz y en algunas partes de su cuerpo casi enterrado en la tierra que se amontono en sima de el-

Ronaldo abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a peridot mirándolo fijamente y no pudo evitar sonreírle

Ronaldo: Je...je...je..., Casi...lo logro...papa...Peedee...perdón...-decía ronaldo cerrando los ojos lentamente-

Perdito lo quedo mirando por un rato largo antes de bajar y arrastrar el cuerpo fuera del cráter donde pudo haberlo dejado si hubiese querido para que muriera por las heridas que tenia

Peridot: Por que hago esto?, que perdida de mi tiempo-decía agarrando a un muy pesado ronaldo y llevándolo a un lugar donde puedan estar seguros

/En la ciudad/

Jenny y crema agria entraron a la ciudad tocando la bocina a todo lo que daba asta el Restaurante "Caminata Frita", el ruido llamo la atención de muchos en la ciudad y salieron a ver que pasaba, eso incluye a steven, lars,sadie y cloud quienes estaban comiendo rosquillas y se acercaron asta donde estaban

/Afuera del Restaurante "Caminata Frita"/

Jenny salio del auto muy asustada y entre lagrimas, crema agria solo miraba el suelo entre lagrimas y se desmorono al piso

Steven: Que paso!?-decía mirando como ambos lloraban y estaban lastimados y con suciedad-

Poco a poco la gente se acerco a donde estaban los chicos esperando saber que pasaba

Jenny: D-donde esta el señor Fryman?,es muy importante que el sepa lo que le paso a su hijo antes que su hermano-decía mirando a la gente los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos-

Fryman: A qui estoy a qui estoy que paso?-decía entrando entre la multitud-

Jenny: Señor esto es muy importante, tengo que decir que hicimos lo que pudimos para salvar a su hijo pero...-no pudo terminar-

Fryman: QUE!?, que le paso a mi hijo? Peedee!, donde estas!?-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Jenny: No señor su otro hijo-decía tratando de tranquilizarlo-

Fryman: Ronaldo?...,oh no...,que le paso a mi hijo-decía muy asustado-

Jenny: Bueno vera...,no pudimos hacer nada...-decía mirando como entre la multitud entraba peedee muy asustado-

Peedee: Papa me llamaste?-decía mirando a su padre quien estaba apunto de llorar mirándolo-

Jenny: Peedee...,perdón-decía mirando con lagrimas a hermanito de ronaldo-

Fryman: Que paso...,por favor díganme que le paso a mi hijo!-decía ya entrando en la desesperación-

Peedee: Ronaldo?, que le paso a ronaldo papa?-decía mirando a su padre y luego a jenny que al verla en lagrimas no puedo evitar llorar el también-

Steven: Que paso?, donde esta ronaldo?-decia ya muy asustado-

Jenny:*suspiro*, Ronaldo ya no esta entre nosotros...,el...muri...-no pudo terminar ya que le ganaron las lagrimas-

Fryman: No...no...no mi hijo, debe de ser un error el...el no...-quedo en silencio aguantándose las ganas de llorar-

Peedee: Papa donde esta ronaldo-decía entre lagrimas-

Crema agria se acerco a Peedee y le dio un abrazo provocando que peedee partiera en llanto

Fryman: Me niego a creerlo, lleven me a donde el esta...,donde esta su cuerpo...-decía con palabras ahogadas-

Jenny: No se va a poder...su cuerpo...,no quedo nada...-decía llorando a mas no poder-

La gente se acerco y les daban fuerzas y los trataban de consolar tanto al padre y al hijo como a jenny y crema agria

/En algun lugar lejano del maizal/

Ronaldo se despertaba muy adolorido poco a poco y al abrir los ojos vio que tenia unas vendas en el brazo, las dos piernas y en la cabeza, levanto la mirada busco en ese lugar y vio a la joven de color verde que hacia algo raro con su mano o pantalla, eso hizo que peridot se diera cuenta que despertó

Peridot: Ya te despertaste?, yo de ti no intento huir, estas muy lastimado-decía mirando a ronaldo en el piso quien miraba algo asustado

Ronaldo: Por que me ayudaste?...-decía mirando su cuerpo pero antes de decir algo mas peridot hablo-

Peridot: Rehén,necesito uno vivo ya que los otros salieron huyendo después de haberte visto desaparecer, creo que ya estas muerto para ellos y no volverán por ti, y si me pones de malas lo estarás de verdad-decía mirando su pantalla-

Ronaldo: Muerto?...jejeje,gracias-decía mirando a peridot-

Peridot: Por que?-decia algo sorprendida-

Ronaldo: Por salvarme-decía muy feliz-

Ronaldo: Muerto no me servias de nada, si estas vivo las Gems y ese steven no me aran daño si saben que te tengo-decía cerrando su pantalla y uniendo sus dedos-

Ronaldo: Que?...,que quieres con steven?-decía algo asustado-

Peridot: Eso no te importa, y si sigues haciendo preguntas desearas haberte quedado en ese cráter a morir-decía muy molesta-

Ronaldo:*glup* Por que haces esto?-decía mirando a peridot sin preocuparse de su vida-

Peridot: Acaso quiere morir?-decia muy molesta-

Ronaldo: Ya estoy muerto, y no se si tu me dejaras vivo,por eso pregunto-decía sin ningún aprecio por su vida ya extinta-

Peridot:*suspiro* Ya basta y duérmete-decía molesta-

Ronaldo: Sabes...tal ves esto te lo dices todos tus rehenes pero eres hermosa-decía feliz cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose-

Peridot busco en su Pantalla la información de la palabra "Hermosa" y se sonrojo al ver las cosas que decía pero no le presto mucha importancia, eran solo las palabras de un rehén apunto de morir el cual estaba asustado

/En el templo/

Steven entraba ya muy triste y con lagrimas y las otras gems corrieron hacia el, perla pensó que se había enterado de su familiar y que lloraba por su culpa y eso mismo pensaba garnet

Perla: Steven de verdad lo siento pero yo...-no pudo terminar que steven hablo-

Steven: No es tu culpa perla...es culpa de peridot-decía muy molesto entre lagrimas lo que sorprendió a las gems-

Perla: Que?...-quedo muy sorprendida-

Steven: Peridot...ma...mat...mato...a ronaldo...-decía muy triste y con una fea sensación en el estomago-

Perla, amatista y garnet: QUE!?-decían al unisono mirándose entre ella-

Steven: Jenny y crema agria llegaron diciendo que ronaldo murió por un ser verde, dijeron como era y me hicieron un dibujo y si,es peridot-decía muy triste y con mucha furia e impotencia-

Perla: Pero como?...,garnet acaso peridot fue capas...-decía mirando a garnet quien quedo sorprendida-

Steven: Chicas tiene que venir con migo, nos invitaron a despedirnos de ronaldo-decía saliendo de la casa con las chicas-

/En la ciudad/

El ambiente era fúnebre y muy callado, solo se escuchaban las olas y las gaviotas

Fryman: Bien...,gracias a todos por venir...-no pudo terminar de hablar que le dolía cada palabra-

A los pocos minutos llego greg a donde estaban todos y la gente le hacían señas para que fuera al lugar sin darse cuenta que lo venían siguiendo

Greg: Que paso?, por que están todos aquí?-decía mirando a todos con la cabeza agachada y muy tristes-

Fryman: Mi hijo greg...ronaldo...el ya no esta entre nosotros...-decía muy triste dejando a greg muy sorprendido y confundido-

?: Creo que vine en mal momento tío greg-decía una vos a tras de greg algo que todos escucharon y las gems y steven tan bien Escucharon-

Fryman: Quien es?-decía muy sorprendido mirando a greg quien se movió del lugar dejando ver a una chica de cabello pelirrojo-

Steven: Quien es ella papa?-decía mirando a la chica que acompañaba a su padre-

Greg: Oh steven,que sorpresa,em...ella es...em...-decía mirando a perla quien solo asintió con una sonrisa tranquila-

?: Holaaaaaa tu debes de ser steven!,soy Ashlin tu prima mitad gema igual que tu!, que alegría conocerte eres mas cacheton de lo que me esperaba-decía apretando a steven de los cachetes-

Cloud: Eh!, la conozco es la chicha serpiente que asusto a ronaldo!-decía apuntando con el dedo a la chica lo que hizo que todos tomaran mucha distancia-

Greg: Déjame explicarte...-decía tomando un poco de aire-

-Flashback-

Asta aqui el cap, gracias por leer, en el próximo cap veremos parte de lo que paso luego de que todos se fueron


	6. Una Nueva Universe!

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 6: Una Nueva Universe!

(NO SE SI HAY GEMAS AGATA POR ESO ES PIEDRA(STONE) NO ME DIGAN "NO ES UNA GEMA ES UN PIEDRA" ESTO ES UN FANFIC Y ELLA ES UNA GEMA)

Greg: Déjame explicarte...-decía tomando un poco de aire-

_**-Flashback-**_

_Luego de que Cloud y el señor sonrisas se fueron la decisión que seguía era la de tratar de procesar lo que habían dicho, guardo la camioneta en la parte de adentro del auto lavado y tomo asiento_

_Greg: Bien...*suspiro*, ahora que puedo hacer?...-decía greg mirando el techo-_

_Ni bien greg tomo asiento la puerta de su auto lavado se abrió_

_Greg: Disculpe esta cerrado-decía mirando hacia la puerta_

_?: Disculpe, solo vine a preguntar una dirección-decía la joven chica de pelo anaranjado-_

_Greg: eres nueva en la ciudad?-decía mirando a la joven quien haciente y sacaba un pequeño mapa-_

_?: Puede decirme donde hay algún hotel o algún lugar donde puede hospedarme?-decía mostrando el mapa de ciudad playa-_

_Greg: Bien creo que cerca de este lugar hay un lugar donde se pueden hospedar los visitantes-decía mirando el mapa y apuntando-_

_?: Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Ashlin un gusto-decía la joven guardando el mapa y estirando la mano-_

_Greg: Lo mismo digo, mi nombre es greg y soy el dueño de este auto lavado-decía correspondiendo el saludo-_

_Ashlin: Bien mejor me apresuro o llegare muy tarde y puede que no aya habitación disponible-decía tomando el mapa y dando media vuelta-_

_Greg: Ultima mente hay muy pocos turistas seguro encontraras un buen alojamiento-decía mirando a la joven salir por la puerta-_

_No fue mucho lo que pudo esperar descansar y pensar que hacer que la joven dio un gran grito desde fuera del auto lavado lo que izo que greg saliera corriendo hacia afuera_

_Greg: Que paso!?-decía mirando en dirección donde la joven se había marchado y la vio parada enfrente de la camioneta-_

_Ashlin: Esto...esto de quien es!?, donde esta el dueño de esta camioneta con las palabras ?-decía mirando a greg quien no entendía nada-_

_Greg: Esa camioneta?- em bueno es...-no pudo terminar-_

_Ashlin: La persona que dejo esta es el mismísimo verdad?-decía mirando a greg-_

_Greg: Si...es de el-decía mirando a la joven-_

_Ashlin: Y donde esta? o a que hora llega por su camioneta?-decía acercándose a greg-_

_Greg: As escuchado hablar de el?-decía mirando a la joven-_

_Ashlin: Bueno...mas o menos, pero debo de saber donde esta en este momento!-decía mirando a greg- _

_Greg: Bien no creo que sea necesario buscarlo porque...-no termino de hablar-_

_Ashlin: Si es muy necesario!, tengo que encontrarlo es muy importante-decía la joven aplastando el mapa-_

_Greg: Esta aquí-decía mirando a la joven quien se sorprendió mucho-_

_Ashlin: Aquí?,donde?,dentro de la camioneta?-decía mirando para todos lados y mirando la camioneta esperando ver a alguien-_

_Greg: No, el esta justo enfrente de ti, soy yo-decía mirando a la joven que se dio la vuelta de forma muy rápida que casi se cae al tropezar con sus pies-_

_Ashlin: S-señor universe?-decía muy sorprendida y algo colorada por la vergüenza-_

_Greg: Si, soy yo-decía mirando a la joven que en peso a temblar y parecía estar apunto de llorar,pero se la veía muy feliz-_

_Ashlin: Y-yo...soy...Hay...y-yo soy-Un sentimiento de felicidad inmenso la invadió no dejando oportunidad de hablar-_

_Greg: Espera...,acaso tu eres...-decía sorprendido y muy dudoso si seguir hablando-_

_Ashlin: S-si, soy tu sobrina Ashlin Stone Universe-decía muy feliz acercándose un tanto tambaleante asta su tío-_

_Ashlin se puso enfrente de ese gran hombre mirando de pies a cabeza y perdiéndose en los ojos de su tío los cueles la miraban un poco entre lagrimas, Greg se acerco mas y le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por ashlin quien estaba muy contenta y se le podía escuchar sus pequeños gritos de felicidad_

_Ashlin: Es un gusto por fin conocerlo tío greg-decía separándose del abrazo y secándose la lagrimas-_

_Greg: El gusto es mio, valla no se por donde en pesar, es la primera ves que tengo a un familiar en frente desde hace años-decía tomándose la cabeza sin saber que decirle-_

_Ashlin: Lo mismo digo, no se ni por donde en pesar...,em tengo unos 15 años y me gustan muchos tipos de música y em...,me gusta todo tipo de comidas...,y em...me gusta caminar y explorar y...em...ya dije que me gusta la música?-decía tratando de recordar algo mas que para decir-_

_Greg: No te preocupes por eso vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos mejor ashlin-decía poniendo su mano en el hombro-_

_Ashlin: S-si!-decía muy feliz y entusiasmada-_

_En ese momento ashlin dio un pequeño grito y se tapo la boca y se puso detrás de greg quien se dio cuenta que ella miraba un auto con un grupo de jóvenes que se iban, dentro del auto pudo reconocer al hijo mayor del Señor fryman_

_Greg: Que pasa?-decía mirando a ashlin que no salio de atrás de greg asta que el auto se alejo asta no verse-_

_Ashlin: E-ese chico rubio y grande tiene un arma y creo que es peligroso-decía mirando a greg quien no entendía nada-_

_Greg: Un arma?,el?-decía mirando en dirección a donde se fue el auto-_

_Ashlin: si, es un arma metálica con una cosa grande y redonda en una de sus parte, estaba caminado y salude a un señor y a un chico que estaban trabajando en uno de los puesto de entretenimiento, y de repente salio de la nada apuntando con esa arma al chico rubio que estaba trabajando y me asuste tanto que me camufle por uno momento para huir, luego de que me camufle por accidente delante de el salio corriendo, pero me alegra saber que no uso esa arma en nadie-decía haciendo señas con sus manos como si tratara de hacer una referencia del aparato que tenia-_

_Greg: Creo que eso que decías era un detector de metales,no es un arma sirve para detectar metales enterrados, supongo que el joven a quien apunto con eso era cloud...,pobre chico siempre le toca ser el objetivo de ronaldo-decía poniéndose las manos en la cabeza-_

_Ashlin- S-seguro?,bien...pero si tengo la oportunidad se la robare y la usare en su contra-decía dando un golpe en su palma decidida a quitarle el arma-_

_Greg: Bien entra por favor tenemos mucho de que hablar-decía guiando a Ashlin asta adentro del auto lavado-_

_ **-Fin Del Flashback-**_

Greg: Luego de un rato escuchamos las bocinas y salimos a ver que paso-decía greg mirando en dirección a las gemas y a los ciudadanos-

El silencio invadió el lugar mientras las personas miraba a una joven apretar lo cachetes muy fuertes a steven, quien se le notaba en la cara ademas del dolor por el apretón su sorpresa que no podía pronunciar palabras

Greg: Ashlin no muy fuerte por favor-mirando a Ashlin quien parecía no querer hacer caso y apretaba a steven con mucho "cariño", asta que este se separo y quedo sentado en el piso sobándose los cachetes

Steven: T-tu eres mi que?-decía muy confundido y tratando de sanar la sobredosis de "cariño"

Ashlin: Soy tu prima y tan bien soy mitad gema, lo que si...mi gema esta en un lugar un tanto...digamos que solo las mujeres me entienden...,decía mirando a steven quien solo trataba de sanar su dolor

Steven: Auch,auch,auch-decia tocándose los cachetes tratando de sanar su dolor-

Ashlin: Jejeje...creo que me exedi un poquito...pero estoy tan feliz!-decía abalanzándose encima de steven y levantándolo en el aire para darle un gran abrazo-

Steven: N-no- p-puedo respirar!-decía tratando de separarse de ese mortal abrazo pero ashlin no lo dejaba libre-

Greg: Ya,ya,ya, si sigues así no quedara un steven con quien charlar-decía mirando a ashlin quien se sorprendió y dejo caer a steven al suelo solo para que este respirara muy agitada mente-

Steven: Ahora me duele la cara, el trasero y casi no puedo respirar-decía un tanto agitado y adolorido-

Ashlin: Perdón-decía un tanto feliz ya que estaba muy contenta-

Perla: No puedo creerlo eres...otra mitad gema-decía mirando con desconfianza de lo que sus ojo miraban-

Ashlin: Sip!-decía mirando a perla-

Greg: Bien ashlin, déjame presentarte a todos...,ella es perla(dio un pequeño saludo con la mano),ella es garnet(levanto la mano en alto dejándolo recto y luego lo bajo),ella es amatista(saludo levantando la mano pero la bajo mucho mas rápido de lo que perla y garnet lo hicieron), el es el señor sonrisas(le sonrió muy temerosamente y casi ni levanto la mano),el es cloud(trago saliva y saludo levantando la mano),el es el señor fryman y su hijo peedee(ambos solo se le quedaron mirando sin hacer ningún tipo de saludo), y el...-greg se dio cuenta que la gente los miraba a ambos con una cara muy rara y algunos se iban cada ves mas para atrás-

Ashlin: Un gusto conocerlos a todos!-decía dando unos sal titos al aire para ver mejor a los que estaban lejos y a los que por alguna razón algunos estaban cada ves mas lejos que antes-

Jenny: T-tu!, tienes algo que ver con lo que le paso a ronaldo?-decía muy asustada con el "arma" de ronaldo en la mano"

Ashlin al ver el "arma" dio un grito de miedo y un sal tito para atrás luego una luz muy brillante emerger en el medio del pecho para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastros

Steven: Q-que?,donde fue?-decía levantándose y mirando a su alrededor-

La gente se empezó a alejar mas de jenny, quedando un poco mas sola sin que ella se diera cuenta, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola y no había nadie a su alrededor se asusto

Jenny: E-esperen, por que se alejan...-en ese momento jenny sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo que provoco que ella gritara y cayera a la arena solo para agarrarse en estomago muy adolorida, luego vio como la joven aparecía enfrente de ella y levantaba el detector de metales-

Ashlin: Aja!,tengo tu arma y no dudare ne usarla!, no quiero usarla pero si me obligas...te golpeare con esto...no se como prenderlo o como funciona y no lo quiero saber...pero la puedo usar como palo y golpearte...-decía levantando en el aire el detector de metales de ronaldo como si fuera a golpear a jenny quien estaba en el piso muy asustada y adolorida como para evitarlo-

Greg: Ashlin!-grito greg a su sobrina quien se voltio a verlo-

Ashlin: P-pero ella empezó!,me apunto con esta arma!,no le voy a disparar solo quiero que dejen de intentar usarla en mi o en alguien!-decía bajando el detector de metales y evitando apuntar a jenny o a alguien con la parte circular-

Greg: Ashlin eso no es un arma,si lo enciendes apretando el botón que dice "On" y lo usas en el piso detectara metales-decía tratando de tranquilizar a ashlin quien miro el detector de metales-

Ashlin: Seguro?,em...ok, Por favor aléjate no quiero que esta cosa dispare algo estando tu cerca-decía mirando a jenny quien se arrastraba en el piso mientras miraba a ashlin agarrando con desconfianza el detector de metales-

Jenny: E-eso no dispara-decía llegando donde la gente quienes la ayudaron a levantarse-

Ashlin miro a la gente y luego miro el botón "On" y lo apretó cerrando lo ojos muy asustada, al escuchar muchos "Bit" se asusto y dio un paso hacia atrás-

Greg: Bien ahora si cavas en ese lugar veras algo de metal-decía apuntando en donde el detector indico-

Ashlin cabo con la mano y saco lo que parecía una brazalete el cual era de jenny que se le callo cuando la golpeo y se enterró cuando se arrastro para alejarse, ashlin le arrojo el brazalete a jenny quien casi no lo alcanza a agarrar

Greg: Ves?,no es un arma-decía mirando a ashlin la cual miraba el detector de metales

Ashlin: Y por que el chico de aya levanto las manos como si fueran a dispararle?-decía a puntando a cloud quien se puso un tanto rojo por la vergüenza de ese momento-

Greg: Es que el...creo que le tiene miedo a eso-decía mirando a cloud quien asintió un poco avergonzado-

Ashlin se acerco a donde estaba su tío y se dio cuenta que la gente se alejaba mas y mas tomando en cuenta que ella también se alejaba de ellos-

Greg: Steven ella es tu prima ashlin y bueno...em...no se por donde en pesar...-decía mirando a steven quien se quedo mirando ashlin quien parecía muy triste abrazando el detector de metales-

Ashlin: Puedes por favor darle esto a su dueño?-decía dándole el detector de metales a steven quien asintió-

Steven caminaba asta el señor fryman quien se acerco con desconfianza por la joven a quien no le sacaba el ojo de encima

Fryman: Gracias steven...-decía recibiendo el detector de metales sin sacarle los ojos de encima a la joven pelirroja-

Ashlin: Tío greg...creo que mejor ya me voy-decía dando media vuelta pero greg la detuvo agarrándola del brazo-

Greg: A donde vas?-decía mirando a ashlin quien no se volteo a verlo-

Ashlin: A mi casa...,bine a ver a mi primo solo eso,ya lo hice y me alegra pero ya me tengo que ir-decía liberándose de su tío-

Greg: Espera!-decía agarrándole del hombro-

Ashlin: Tío greg...por favor,solo vine a ver a mi primo ya me deben de estar esperando en casa...-decía sin mirar hacia atrás-

Greg: ...-Greg miro hacia atrás mirando a las persona alejándose cada ves mas-

Steven: Papa?-decía dando unos paso hacia delante al darse cuenta que su padre parecía muy enojado-

Greg: NO!, no tienes que estar con ellos si no quieres, viniste a ver a steven verdad?, no es necesario que te vallas-decía volteando a ashlin quien estaba lagrimeando-

Ashlin: Pero...ellos te va a odiar como ami-decía mirando a su tío quien negó con la cabeza-

Greg: Eso ami no me importa, tu eres mas importante que toda la gente de esta ciudad, eres mi sobrina y como todo tío tiene que poner a la familia primero no?-decía limpiándole las lagrimas a su sobrina-

Ashlin: Tío greg,gracias-decía secándose las lagrimas-

Greg: Vamos steven ya esta oscurecido bastante-decía mirando a steven quien miro a la gente y miro el "barco" de despedida a ronaldo, no lo dudo mucho y asintió-

Greg, ashlin, steven y las gems se alejaron del lugar, los ciudadanos no sabían que hacer pero el silencio se borro del lugar al ver el "barco" de ronaldo prendido fuego y alejándose entrando al mar

Fryman: Adiós hijo...fuiste una gran persona y el mundo no podrá conocerte-decía mirando el "barco" desapareciendo en el mar

Después de que el barco de alejo por completo la primera persona en irse dejo sorprendido a mas de uno

Sadie: Lars?,adonde vas?-decía mirando a lars alejarse-

Lars: Con steven-decía sin mirar hacia atrás-

Lars camino a paso rápido y diviso a las Gems, al darse cuenta ellas se voltearon y steven dio unos paso en frente para hablar con lars

Steven: Lars?, que quieres?-decía dando uno pasos para la derecha tapando el camino hacia ashlin-

Lars: Bueno..., la despedida termino y te vine a ver a ti y a tu...hermana?-decía mirando a ashlin quien soltó el brazo de su tío greg y se acerco a steven-

Ashlin: Soy su prima-decía poniéndose al lado de steven-

Lars: U-un gusto, soy lars y em...Auch!-decía al recibir un golpe sorpresa de sadie-

Sadie: Y no piensas presentarme?,hola Ashlin soy Sadie un gusto-decía estirando la mano a ashlin quien correspondió el saludo-

Ashlin: Un gusto, no se si deberían hablar con migo, si lo hacen los van detestar y se alejaran de ustedes-decía mirando hacia la playa a las personas que si iban y al verla volvían a dar marcha atrás como si esperaran que ella no mirara para poder salir-

Sadie: Eso no me importa, eres una Universe no?, los amigo o familiares de steven siempre serán bien recibidos en la Gran Rosquilla-decía mirando a steven y ashlin quienes se alegraron mucho-

Perla: Los humano son tan pre juiciosos?-decía mirando a garnet quien solo levanto los hombros-

Sadie: Y dime ashlin que te trajo a ciudad playa?-decía mirando a ashlin quien se agacho y se puso a la altura de steven-

Ashlin: El-decía mirando a steven y abrazándolo-

Lars: Steven tu sabias de tu prima?-decía mirando a steven quien negó-

Sadie: P-pero entonces viniste sin avisar?-decía mirando a ashlin quien negó con la cabeza-

Ashlin: Mi papa envió a una carta...creo que era algo con una carta-decía mirando a su tío quien asintió un tanto incomodo-

Sadie: Bueno te doy la bienvenida a ciudad playa-decía sonriendo le a ashlin-

Ashlin: G-gracias,espero no ser una molestia-decía mirando en dirección a donde la gente estaba dándose cuenta que ya se habían ido todos, menos jenny y el chico rubio-

Lars: Ellos?, no te preocupes por ellos, es mas, el rubio es uno de los pocos que le cree a ronaldo de los hombre serpientes a lo mucho te perseguirá, así que no te tendrás que preocupar con que se aleje o te ignore-decía mirando a ashlin quien aplasto la cabeza de steven por el miedo con un abrazo-

Sadie: Oye!*golpe*-decía dándole un mega golpe en el brazo a lars-

Lars: AUCH!-decia al sobarse el brazo-

/En la playa/

Jenny: Creo que seria mejor si nos vamos no creo que saquemos nada de ella, solo me gustaría saber si tubo algo que ver con la muerte de ronaldo...-decía mirando a ashlin quien al darse cuenta dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con una piedra y greg la agarro-

Cloud: Y si no tubo nada que ver?, es decir ronaldo te a apuntado a ti con el detector de metales una ves y tu gritaste y te asustaste-decía mirando a jenny quien se puso colorada-

Jenny: C-como?,quien te dijo esa mentira!?-decía dando uno pasos a tras-

Cloud: Lo vi con mis propios ojos cuando patestes a ronaldo y a su aparto fuera del lugar donde trabajas-deicia mirando a jenny quien se tapo la cara de la vergüenza-

Jenny: Hay...,estabas en ese lugar?-decía mirando a cloud entre los dedos de su mano quien asintió-

Ambos se decidieron por alejarse del lugar por otro camino solo para no pasar por al lado de ellos

/De nuevo con Steven a unos metros del lugar donde esta Cloud y Jenny/

Steven: N-no P-puedo respirar!-decía steven libran doce de su prima con ayuda de perla-

Perla: Ten mas cuidad con esa extraña forma de contacto humano-decía dejan a steven en el piso-

Ashlin: Perdón...em...amatisss...garneee...perla?-decía mirando a perla y tratando de recordar el nombre-

Perla: Soy perla, amatista es ella y garnet es ella-decía apuntando a cada una de las gems-

Ashlin: Perdón-decía mirando con ojos tristes a perla-

Greg: Se que no soy muy bueno en esto pero voy a intentar encontrar un lugar donde te puedas quedar en donde no te traten mal-decía colocando las mano en el hombro de ashlin-

Ashlin: Si no encuentras no te preocupes tío greg, mi papa ya me había dicho que si no puedo encontrar alojamiento que vuelva a casa que me dio mucho dinero para volver-decía mirando a greg quien le sonrió-

Garnet: Tu eres una mitad gema verdad?-decía mirando a ashlin-

Ashlin: Sip!, me gusta música, comer de todo un poco, las caminatas, leer, mirar tv, nadar, correr mucho y ya dije que me gusta la música?-decía mirando a la mas alta de las gems-

Garnet: Creo que sera mejor que vivas con nosotras al igual que steven, el aprende de nosotras al igual que lo quieres hacer tu-decía mirando a ashlin quien quedo muy sorprendida-

Ashlin: P-pero, yo tengo dinero para hospedarme y no se cuanto tiempo me quede no quiero ser una molestia-decia mirando a garnet quien se puso enfrente-

Garnet: No es una molestia, nosotras somo guardianas de este mundo y que tu te quedes y aprendas con steven es bueno-decía poniendo la mano en el hombro-

Steven: Si!, vamos ashlin, te enseñare toda la casa y mis juguetes y a león!-decía agarrando la mano de ashlin arrastrándola al templo-

Greg: Gracias, cuídenla bien por favor-decía mirando a garnet quien le sonrió y levanto el pulgar en alto-

Perla: No te preocupes estará bien-decía mirando a ashlin tratando de no tropezar con las cosas en el piso mientras steven la arrastraba-

Greg: Mañana si no les molesta, me gustaría ir al templo a pasar mas tiempo con ashlin o ir con ella y steven de paseo para que conozca la ciudad y se familiarice-decía mirando a garnet quien asintió con una sonrisa-

Amatista: Oh claro que no, ningún problema, verdad perla?-decía guiñándole el ojo a perla quien se enojo y sonrojo-

Perla: Claro que no es problema-decía mirando a greg un poco colorada por lo que dijo amatista-

Greg: Bien tratare de no ir en un mal momento-decía dando marcha atrás y alejándose-

Amatista*susurrando*: Supongo que no hay malos momentos verdad?-decía mirando a perla quien aprovecho que greg no escucho ni vio para darla un punta pie a amatista-

Garnet: Ustedes dos paren sus juegos y vamos al templo-decía mirando a amatista y a perla quienes estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea infantil-

Asta a qui el cap de hoy gracias por leer! :D :D


	7. Una misión echa para nuevas amigas

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Are un intento de fusionar el capitulo "UN GRITO DE AYUDA", "HOTEL KEYSTONE" con este ya que quiero estar a la par lo mas que se pueda de la serie en cuanto a cosas importantes o relevantes y habrán varias cosas que no tendrán sentido o que no estarán bien acomodadas desde ya muchas gracias y disculpen -/en le próximo cap seguiré con "NAVE AMIGA"/-

Cap 7: Una misión echa para nuevas amigas

Steven arrastro a ashlin asta el templo y le empezó a mostrar cada cosa que tenia

Steven: Mira, mira!, este es mi vídeo juego ya llegue al final secreto!, y ese es el portal, y esa es la heladera, y ese...es león!-decía apuntando a todo en la habitación y a león quien estaba afuera mirando por la ventana-

Ashlin: Que lindo!, es...rosa?-decía mirando a león quien se le quedo mirando y se recostó en el piso-

Steven: Y esta es mi cama!-decía tirándose de cara-

Ashlin: Que lindo es todo, pero...donde dormiré yo?-decía mirando que no había mucho espacio como para que ellos durmieran en la misma cama pequeña-

Garnet: De eso no te preocupes-decía garnet entrando por la puerta-

Ashlin: Pero...-decía mirando a garnet quien paso de largo asta la puerta al final de la habitación-

Garnet fue asta la puerta y abrió la habitación de amatista ,luego de unos minutos saco una cama

Garnet: Lleva un par de años dentro, la teníamos de repuesto para steven-decía colocándola al lado de la cama de steven

Amatista: Donde estaba eso?, nunca la vi-decía mirando a garnet acomodando la cama-

Perla: Dime, si quiera sabes que tienes o que no tienes en ese lugar?-decía mirando a amatista quien se puso las manos en la nuca y salio silbando-

Ya cansados ashlin y steven se acostaron, pasaron horas hablando y hablando asta que se durmieron muy tarde, al día siguiente steven despertó a ashlin a las sacudidas

Steven: Ashlin mira, mira!, mi programa favorito esta a punto de empezar!-decía sentándose el el piso frente a la TV-

Luego de unos minutos empezó el programa de steven y al pasar unos momentos apareció peridot diciendo su mensajes

Ashlin: Que fue eso?-decía mirando a la gems y a steven-

Luego de explicarle a Ashlin quien era ella y que era lo que iban a hacer salieron a fuera de la casa

Garnet: No podemos ir todos con león uno se tendrá que quedar-decía mirando a las gems-

Ashlin: Yo me quedo, no se si sea buena idea ir solo se esconderme y salir corriendo-dacia mirando a garnet quien asintió-

Luego de un rato se subieron a león(steven se metió en su melena)y fueron al lugar de la interferencia a trabes del portal que creo león(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PASA LO MISMO QUE EN EL CAPITULO "UN GRITO DE AYUDA")

Ashlin se fue a la ciudad ya que la casa estaba sola, en el camino pensó en lo que la gente le diría o si le harían algo lo que provoco que durante todo su viaje pasara de hacerse visible a invisible, al llegar a la ciudad(siendo visible) pensó si ir donde su tío o pasearse por la playa donde seguro se encontraría con alguien

Ashlin: Que hago..., que hago...-decía mirando de un lado a otro-

Ashlin decidió dar un paseo rápido por la playa, su intención era pasar rápido y ver como la gente reaccionaba a su presencia y alejarse lo mas rápido posible

Ashlin: Bien, relájate, concéntrate, no te hagas pipí, solo entras y sales rápido si ves que te miran feo-decía entrando a paso apresurado que prácticamente corría en ves de trotar o caminar-

Ashlin corrió y la gente se alejaba de ella, pero solo se alejaban por que ella no tubo mejor idea que correr por la vía publica con los ojos cerrados, no llego muy lejos que se canso y empezó a caminar cansada, no fue tan lejos que un niño pequeño parado al lado de un poste llamo su atención por no inmutarse con su presencia-

Ashlin: Oye...,no me tiene miedo?-decía poniéndose en cuclillas en frente del niño quien solo se le quedo mirando-

Jamie: Ese niño se llama Cebolla-decía jamien quien estaba sentado en la arena mirando el mar-

Ashlin: un gusto cebolla soy ashlin la prima de steven-decía estirándole la mano al niño pero este solo se le quedo mirando-

Jamie: Yo me llamo Jamie, y ese niño no es muy...hablador-decía sin dejar de mirar el mar ni para mirar a quien le hablaba-

Ashlin: No me tienes miedo?-decía mirando a jamie-

Jamie: Escuche algunas cosas...pero si eres amiga de la hermosa de garnet...y familiar de steven debes de ser buena-decía dando un gran suspiro-

Ashlin: Y tu no me tienes miedo?-decía mirando a cebolla quien negó lentamente y sin dejar de mirarla muy fija-

Ashlin se alejo un poco mas tranquila y con un humor mas elevado de cuando entro a la playa, dio un paseo rápido y salio en camino a donde su tío sin darse cuenta que la venían siguiendo bastante cerca, ashlin vio pero no reconocía a esta persona cuando la vio ni la saludo por lo cual al verla no le dio importancia ya que paresia irse y siguió sin darse cuenta de su presencia la cual se estaba acercando en ves de alejarse como ella creía cuando la vio pasar minutos atrás al entrar al parque uno segundos antes de cerrar los ojos fue una de las primeras personas que vio antes de su corrida

/Auto lavado/

Ashlin llego a donde su tío con alguien siguiéndola de cerca, pero ella no presto atención a sus espalda ya que esta persona cuando ashlin la vio pensó que se estaba yendo de la playa, pero la estaba siguiendo

Greg: Hola!, y steven y las gems?-decía abriendo los brazos para un abrazo el cual fue correspondido y mirando a su alrededor buscando a los otros miembros del equipo de las gems-

Ashlin: Fueron a una misión pero no pude ir por que el león no podía llevar a mas de 4 y según entendí algo de un portal roto-decía separan doce de su tío-

Greg: Bien supongo que el templo es aburrido si no hay nadie..., y ella?-decía mirando a la joven quien se oculto tras un poste de luz-

Ashlin se volteo para ver a quien indicaba pero al no conocer a la joven de tras del ponte de luz la cual cele veía el torso pensó que su tío hablaba de uno de los que ella conoció y seguía buscando con la mirada a todos lados pensando ver a jenny escondida o acechándola con los otros que ella creía le querían hacer daño-

Greg: Sal de ese lugar!-decía de brazos cruzados mirando a la joven salir de detrás del poste de luz como si la hubiesen regañado-

Ashlin: Quien es ella?-decía mirando a la joven quien se acercaba con la cabeza baja-

Greg: Es la mejor amiga de steven, connie-decía mirando como ella levanto la cabeza al escuchar su nombre-

Connie se acerco con la cabeza baja y con algo de vergüenza, levanto la cabeza y se la quedo mirando por un rato muy largo, cuando el silencio supero el momento ashlin decidió dar el primer paso

Ashlin: Hola connie, soy ashlin y soy la prima de steven-decía estirándole la mano a la cual connie se tardo en corresponder-

Connie: H-hola..., tu emmmmm..., eres una gema?-decía mirando la gema en su pecho pero igual pregunto para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían-

Ashlin: Sip!-decía muy feliz-

Greg: Por que te ocultabas?-decía mirando a connie quien bajo la cabeza como si la hubiesen regañado por que eso mismo hacían-

Connie: Es que..., escuche cosas malas de ella, de un chico rubio que decía algo de ronaldo y hombres serpientes-decía mirando con temor a ahslin y viendo como greg que golpeaba la cara con la palma de su mano-

Greg: Seguro fue Cloud verdad?, ese chico es de los muy pocos que ronaldo convenció y luego de lo que le paso...-decía mirando a connie quien dio un paso hacia atrás-

Ashlin: Perdón, me alejare-decía dando unos pasos para atrás-

Greg: Ashlin ten cuidado con...-no alcanzo a terminar que ashlin tropezó con la silla que greg tenia para descansar y callo al piso-

Ashlin: Auch!, me dolió-decía sobándose la cabeza-

Connie: Déjame ayudarte!-decía corriendo asta donde ashlin y estirándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero ella ya se había parado-

Ashlin: Jejeje, gracias pero no te preocupes, suelo caer de espaldas cuando tengo suerte-decía poniendo la mano de tras de la cabeza-

Greg: Tienes que tener mas cuidado-decía mirando con preocupación la naturalidad con que dijo lo de caerse-

Ashlin: No te preocupes querido tío greg soy muy fuerte!-decía enderezando su brazo y mostrando sus músculos(o bíceps)...pero no tenia músculos-

Greg: Hay...-decía poniendo la mano en la cara-

Connie: Jejeje..., se nota que eres pariente de steven, eres muy graciosa-decía mirando su brazo y notando que ella tenia mas músculos por haber entrenado mucho con perla-

Ashlin: Oye!, y-yo si soy fuerte-decía mirando como sobresalía el musculo del brazo de connie mas que a ella y eso que ashlin era mas grande en tamaño y edad-

Greg: Por cierto..., connie que estabas haciendo?-decía mirando a connie quien volvió a bajar la cabeza-

Connie: Yo..., iba al templo pero me encontré con ese chico rubio y me dijo muchas cosas que me dieron miedo sobre algo que le paso a ronaldo y cuando la vi aparecer y desaparecer de forma mágica mientras que llegaba a la playa me dio mas miedo ya que no la conocía y no tenia ninguna arma para defenderme así que me escondí en la playa y de repente la veo correr con los ojos cerrados y la seguí, me escondí y la vigile asta que llego a qui sin que me viera-decía mirando el piso muy apenada-

Greg: Ya veo..., alguien tiene que hablar urgente con cloud antes que cometa un error grave, pero ahora steven esta en una misión creo que no llegara asta mucho mas tarde-decía mirando a connie quien levanto la cabeza un poco sonrojada-

Ashlin: Tío greg..., me puedes acompañar a hablar con ese chico rubio por favor, decía mirando muy seria pero con algo de miedo en su mirada-

Greg: Ashlin...-decía mirando a los ojos los cuales se le veía el miedo y la seriedad que tenia-

Connie: Si quieres te puedo acompañar yo!-decía poniéndose entre greg y ashlin-

Greg: Connie...-decía mirando a connie quien también se le notaba la seriedad que tenia y como dejo ese miedo muy atrás, una confianza en su vos se le notaba, ella era perfecta para esa misión-

Ashlin: Quiero que todos sepan que soy una buena persona y demostrar que soy de confianza, no podre sentirme cómoda en la ciudad asta que de muestre mi valor-decía poniéndose firme y mirando a greg quien suspiro y asintió con la cabeza con una mueca feliz-

Ashlin y Connie fueron a la playa para encontrar a cloud donde fuera que este estuviera y poder hablar con el

Connie: Y dime que le dirás para que te escuche y no salga corriendo?-decía mirando con algo de miedo-

Ashlin: Emmmm..., somos dos no creo que sea difícil tirarse encima de el-decía con tono alegre-

Connie: Pero eso no le daría mas miedo?-decía mirando a ashlin quien cambio su sonrisa por una mueca triste-

Ashlin: Bueno...,solo hay que hablarle de forma civilizada-decía de forma alegre-

Connie: No tiene ni idea de que hacer verdad?-decía mirando a ashlin quien asintió con una mirada perdida muy cómica-

Ashlin y Connie empezaron a caminar buscando al chico rubio por todo le lugar, connie entraba a los locales y preguntaba mientras ashlin se quedaba a fuera ya que no sabia si le dejarían entrar, pasaron así casi todo el día asta que llego el atardecer y muy rendidas decidieron parar su búsqueda y seguir el día siguiente

/En el auto lavado/

greg las vio llegar muy cansadas y con cara de que no habían tenido suerte

Greg: Mañana pueden seguir buscando con steven-decía mirando a connie quien levanto la cabeza muy sonrojada-

Connie: N-no!, esto lo tenemos que hacer nosotras, pero que podemos hacer para que steven no este aquí durante todo el día de mañana?-decía mirando a ashlin quien trataba de pensar algo-

Greg: Tengo una idea!, buscare unas cosas para mi auto lavado mañana y usare esa escusa para ir con steven de viaje!, a steven le gustara ir ya que nunca viajamos y ustedes buscan a cloud y tratan de razonar con él-decía levantando las manos en alto-

Connie: No le digan a steven que vine, no quiero que se enoje por lo que estaba haciendo-decía mirando a ashlin quien asintió-

Greg: Iremos al Motel Keyston dicen que es un buen lugar-decía sacando su teléfono y mirando el mensaje del vendedor a quien le había comprado las cosas del auto lavado para verificar el lugar a donde iban y el lugar donde se quedarían-

Ashlin: Tío greg yo ya fui a ese lugar, es mejor que compruebes si no hay chinches antes de que se acuesten en la cama-decía con algo de asco y sobándose el brazo como si se quisiera sacar algo que no estaba-

Greg: Si, aquí igual dicen que el motel no es realmente tan bueno como dicen que es-decía mostrando una pequeño blog donde decían la calidad del lugar-

Ashlin se fue al templo luego de que los padres de connie llegaron a buscarla, al llegar vio que perla estaba muy triste y steven le explico lo que había pasado, lo que dejo sorprendida a ashlin haciéndola a repentirse de no haber ido, steven tan bien le explico que garnet es una fusión lo que la dejo mas sorprendida, al pasar las horas se fueron a acostar ella escuchaba a perla muy triste decir cosas malas de ella misma y a amatista tratando de tranquilizarla ya que parecía que perla estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar si es que no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento ya que desde la cama no la podía ver pero si escuchar, al pasar el rato ambas se fueron a sus habitaciones y ashlin se durmió

/En el Templo/

Al llegar el próximo día ashlin despertó y vio que perla daba vueltas de un lado a otro agarrándose el abdomen y a amatista en el sofá con steven mirándola, y en sus miradas se le veía que ellos no podían hacer nada, solo mirar con tristeza

Ashlin: B-buen día...-decía saludando a steven quien le sonrió-

Ashlin se sentó y vio como perla iba de un lugar a otro diciendo cosas en vos baja, luego de que llegara garnet la cosa se puso muy silenciosas perla le hablaba pero garnet paso por al lado de ella, ashlin cerro los ojos del miedo asta que escucho a perla decirle perdón, luego de ese momento muy tenso llego su tío(casi se le tira de la emoción) greg, le hablaba del lugar a donde iban y garnet se ofreció a ir

Steven: No bienes?-decía mirando a su prima-

Ashlin: No te preocupes yo ya fue a ese lugar, ¡diviértete!-decía forzando la sonrisa con garnet en la habitación-(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PASA LO MISMO QUE EN EL CAPITULO "MOTEL KEYSTONE")

Luego de que se fueran ashlin se fue del templo mientras perla estaba sentada en el sofá muy triste pero ella no podía hacer nada ya que ella no conocía bien la situación para con prenderla y solo seria una molestia tratar de pedir explicaciones en ese momento

/En la ciudad/

Ashlin corrió a todo paso asta donde ella y connie habían quedado en encontrarse, al llegar vio a connie hablando con lars y sadie

Connie: Ashlin!-decía estirando su mano y saludando-

Ashlin: Hola!-decía saludando a sadie y lars-

Lars: Hola, tal ves quieras saber que cloud trabaja en La Gran Rosquilla, empezó a trabajar hace poco ya que quería comprar esas cosas que ronaldo tenia para atrapar a los hombre serpiente-decía apuntando en dirección a La Gran Rosquilla

Ashlin: Osea...-decía mirando a connie quien estaba algo sonrojada-

Connie: Ayer me olvide de decirte que el chico rubio me dijo eso cuando fui a comprar donas para compartir con steven...-decía muy sonrojada-

Sadie: Si hubieran ido a La Gran Rosquilla lo hubieran visto-decía mirando a connie y ashlin-

Connie: Perdón ashlin te ice dar vuelta por toda la playa buscándolo cuando el estaba en un solo lugar-decía con la cabeza baja-

Ashlin: No te preocupes igual la pase bien-decía sonriendole a connie-

Connie: Vamos con cloud-decía haciendo señas con la mano-

/En la Gran Rosquilla/

Cloud estaba colocando roquillas en los mostradores y asegurándose de que se vean bien de arriba a abajo, al escuchar la puerta se puso firme, asta que reconoció quien entraba por la puerta

Cloud: T-tu!-decía apuntando hacia la puerta-

Ashlin: Por favor no me tenga miedo, soy buena, no te haré daño lo juro-decía mirando a cloud quien se le quedo mirando-

Cloud: Tu no, ella!-decía apuntando a connie-

Connie: Yo?-decía apuntándose a si misma-

Ashlin: Ella?-decía apuntándola a connie-

Cloud: Ayer te fuiste sin las rosquillas, las pagaste pero te fuiste-decía mirando a connie quien se puso muy colorada-

Connie: Hay...,cierto las rosquillas...-decía muy apenada-

Ashlin: Tu le dijiste cosas malas de mi a la gente?-decía con las manos en las caderas con tono de regaño-

Cloud: Que?, solo le dije que eras una chica que hacia cosas raras y que eso asusto a ronaldo lo que provoco que hullera asta que un hombre serpiente lo atrapo... solo eso nada mas, ya sabes...-decía mirando a connie quien se puso mas roja y bajo la cabeza por la vergüenza-

Connie: C-creo que exagere un poco...,perdón-decía muy apenada y con la cabeza baja-

Sadie: Lo ves?, todo fue una falsa alarma, no te preocupes connie fue un simple error-decía colocando la mano en el hombro de connie-

Ashlin: Bien si eso es todo creo que mejor me voy, no quiero estar aquí y que llegue alguien y me vea y se asusten-decía dando marcha a tras-

Cloud: Intenta no asustar a nadie en el camino-decía con tono burlón con toco alegre-

Ashlin: Oye!, yo trato de no hacer eso, no me lo tienes que recordar!-decía muy molesta-

Cloud: Okey, no te alteres mujer serp...,digo...em...tu-decía tratando de recordar su nombre y arrepintiéndose de ese mal chiste ya que ella no lo tomo como tal-

Ashlin: Me llamo Ashlin Stone Universe!, no soy una mujer serpiente, que ese chico por casualidad se encontrara con uno justo cuando llegue yo es pura coincidencia...,esperen..., donde fue que el murió? y por que iría tras un hombre serpiente a otro lugar lejano si se supone que yo era una?, es decir si me tiene a mi en la ciudad, donde tiene todas sus cosas a donde iría y porque?-decía mirando a cloud quien se quedo muy impactado y los otros en el local tambien-

Cloud: A menos..., que el...-decía mirando a ashlin

Cloud, lars, sadie: BUSCARA A UN HOMBRE SERPIENTE MAS FUERTE!-decían al unisono-

Sadei: Lars y yo Conocemos a ronaldo desde ase mucho seguro fue por que se convenció que encontraría uno, y no te tomo en cuenta por que pensó que mientras vence al más grande mejor o a lo mucho pensó en usarte como aliado, una ves me comento que eso haría si encontrara a uno-decía poniendo su mano en la cabeza recordando lo que le avía dicho-

Ashlin: Tal ves fue a buscar a uno que el considero de verdad, uno que habrá llegado cuando yo llegue-decía dándose golpes en la cabeza con la palma-

Cloud: Seguro supo por algún medio algo de eso y fue a verlos, pero por que se ira si tu estabas aquí?-decía mirando a ashlin quien se puso a pensar-

Lars: Tal ves pensó en ella como un peón débil y fue a buscar a la reina-decía apuntando con asombro a ashlin-

Ashlin: La reina..., Cloud a donde fue ronaldo?, y por que ira sin sus cosas anti serpiente?-decía mirando a cloud quien solo se agarraba de los pelos tratando de pensar-

Cloud: El fue a un maizal a las afueras de la ciudad, no fue con nada tal ves por que nadie lo iba a llevar si iba con sus cosas encima-decía chasqueando los dedos-

Ashlin: Debería de ir al lugar..., tal ves pueda a ver algo que me guía a la reina, sea quien sea si la capturo viva y la traigo podre demostrar que yo no soy mala y que no tuve nada que ver con lo que le paso a ese chico!-decía golpeando la palma de sus mano-

Connie: No iras sola, te provoque muchas molestias quiero ayudarte-decía tomándola de la mano-

Cloud: Yo igual quiero ir!, esa cosa se llevo a un amigo-decía sacándose el uniforme superior que solo era una remera que usaba sobre la suya y colocándose su campera-

Connie: Pero como iremos?, steven se fue con su papa de viaje y no llegaran asta mañana-decía poniendo su mano en la cabeza-

Lars: Escucharon eso?-decía sacando su celular-

Sadie: De verdad lo hiciste...-decía mirando a lars-

Cloud: Que izo?-decía mirando a lars-

Lars: Sabia que planearían algo como eso, llame a jenny y la ice estar atenta a todo lo que ustedes fueran a decir, no es así?-decía levantando el teléfono luego se escucho un "si" del otro lado-

Sadie: Uf...-No pensé que funcionaria, pensé que colgaría el teléfono-

Lars: Yo igual...-decía mirando el teléfono-

Luego de unos minutos el auto llego con jenny y sus amigo y con el señor Fryman y su hijo el cual se bajo del auto

Ashlin: H-hola...-decía saludando a todos los del auto-

Fryman: Lo escuche todo y me disculpo por mi actitud de la otra ves, se que van tras de lo que me quito a mi hijo y quiero ir, Peedee tu te quedaras aquí con ellos-decía mirando a su hijo ir asta donde sadie y tomarla de la mano-

Jenny: Vamos-decía mirando a ashlin y connie quienes asintieron-

Sadie: Cuídense-decía mirando a ashlin y connie subir al auto y alejarse-

Peedee: Crees que les ira bien?-decía mirando a sadie-

Lars: Bromeas?, ella es la prima de steven, claro que les ira bien-decía poniendo la mano en la cabeza de peedee-

El viaje se izo muy largo y nadie habla de nada y no se miraban a los ojos en ningún momento asta que llegaron al maizal

/En el maizal/

Todos avanzaron al lugar donde estaba la "tumba" de ronaldo

Fryman: Es aquí?-decía mirando un cráter de los dos que habían-

Jenny: Si...-decía con la cabeza baja-

UFFFFFFFFF asta aqui el cap! gracias por leer! :D :D


	8. Intentando y fallando

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Are un intento de seguir con la fusión del capitulo "HOTEL KEYSTONE" y "NAVE AMIGA" ya que quiero estar a la par lo mas que se pueda de la serie en cuanto a cosas importantes o relevantes y habrán varias cosas que no tendrán sentido o que no estarán bien acomodadas desde ya muchas gracias y disculpen

Cap 8: Intentando y fallando

Ashlin miro el cráter y luego miro el otro mas grande

Ashlin: MIREN!-decía apuntando el cráter-

Fryman: O dios...,no me digas que son los restos de mi hijo-decía apunto de llorar-

Ashlin: No!-decía haciendo señas para que se acercaran-

Connie: Que cosa?-decía mirando el cráter-

Ashlin: Miren eso!-decía apuntando la tierra la cual formaba una especie de camino desde un monto de tierra que parecía habían sacado algo medio enterrado y lo arrastraron asta afuera del cráter y ese camino avanzaba asta el maizal y se perdía-

Jenny: Debe de haber caído en ese lugar esa cosa-decía mirando a ashlin-

Crema Agria: Pero ella no callo al cráter...,callo en el maizal-decía mirando a jenny quien se sorprendió y recordó-

Buck Dewey: Esto se ve peor de lo que me habían descrito-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Ashlin: Aquí párese que ella o eso saco algo que quedo tapado en la tierra y lo arrastro afuera, aquí hay unas marcas, sus pies eran redondos?-decía mostrando unas marcas redondas y jenny asintió-

Jenny: Que habrá sacado de aquí?-decía mirando lo profundo que eran sus pasos y dando a entender que era pesado-

Crema Agria: Tal ves eso que ronaldo vino a ver, seguro llegamos cuando ella lo estaba sacando-decía mirando a jenny pero ella negó-

Jenny: Si ella hubiese sacado algo ronaldo la habría visto pero nosotros no, por que ella estaría en el cráter, a ronaldo lo sorprendieron por la espalda-decía recordando la posiciones de ronaldo y la de la criatura verde-

Ashlin: La marcas indican que arrastro el objeto pesado por si mismo asta llegar al maizal y mas allá, tal ves si seguimos el camino encontremos algo que nos lleve a eso-decía mirando el cráter y la marca que salia del cráter asta el maizal-

Connie se acerco al otro cráter para verlo mejor

Connie: Fue a qui donde el...,ya saben-decía mirando a jenny quien asintió-

Ashlin: En contrastes algo?-decía mirando a connie-

Connie: No, no hay nada-decía mirando y algo sorprendida de que no hubiese marcas de ningún tipo-

Mientras se adentraban al maizal connie miro el otro cráter que ashlin decía y se dio cuenta en las marcas, habían pequeñas manchas de algo que había goteado, a primera viste se veía como sangre, pero luego pensó en la esfera pegajosa que había caído al mar y pensó que era ese liquido

Ashlin: Y dime..., tu eres muy amiga de mi primo?-decía mirando a connie mientras se adentraban al maizal-

Connie: S-si somos amigos-decía un tanto sonrojada-

Ashlin: Ah..., ya veo-decía con un tono coqueto-

Connie quedo muy colorada a tal punto de taparse la cara y desviarse unos pasos de su camino-

Fryman: Esas dos parecen estar hablando de algo importante-decía mirando como connie volvía al camino original pero seguía un tanto sonrojada-

Jenny: Crees que sepan mas de lo que dicen?-decía mirando a ashlin tropezar con sus propios pies luego de enredarse con una planta y llevarse a connie al piso-

Fryman: Retiro lo dicho...-decía mirando como se levantaban-

Cloud: Tengo una duda que hace poco surgió-decía frenando a todos-

Ashlin: Cual?-decía mirando al joven de pelo rubio dar un suspiro-

Cloud: Que hacemos si la encontramos?-decía mirando al grupo con una cara de miedo-

Fryman: Como que haremos?-decía mirando a cloud-

Cloud: Es decir..., no tenemos nada para defendernos..., si la encontramos lo mas probable es que...-decía mirando al grupo quienes parecían darse cuenta de que nadie llevo una arma o algo para defenderse-

Ashlin: P-pero no podemos volver ahora, yo quiero atraparla-decía mirando a cloud-

Cloud: Y si ella o eso te atrapa primero?-decía notando que ella tampoco tenia nada para defenderse-

Connie: Creo que no planeamos esto a detalle-decía notando que se revisaban los bolsillos buscando algo con que defenderse pero solo sacaban monedas y chucherías-

Ashlin: Ustedes vuelvan si quieren, yo seguiré y la atrapare-decía dando un fuerte primer paso y avanzando-

Connie: Espérame, yo te acompaño-decía caminando detrás de ella dejando al grupo detrás-

Fryman: Que podemos hacer?, si vamos y tenemos la suerte o mejor dicho la mala suerte de encontrarla no tendremos posibilidades, soy el mas adulto aquí y no puedo dejar que lo que le paso a mi hijo les pase a ustedes-decía mirando como se alejaban en el maizal asta casi desaparecer-

Cloud dio un fuerte suspiro y avanzo detrás de las chicas a todo paso, los otros dudaron pero avanzaron igual

Connie: Crees que ya se fueron?-decía mirando a ashlin quien estaba notoriamente muy enojada-

Ashlin: Eso no importa, ellos se quisieron ir-decía muy enojada-

Connie: Me vas a decir por que estas tas enojada?-decía notando su enojo-

Ashlin: Es que ellos...*suspiro*, me trataron muy mal por algo que ellos creen que yo hice, no me dieron una oportunidad y ahora no se toman enserio esta misión, mas allá de que encontremos algo o no, ellos solo se quieren ir y decir que lo intentaron, pero yo no puedo quedarme con un "tal ves", encontrare a esa cosa y acabare con eso yo misma si es necesario y les demostrare a todos quien soy realmente-

Connie: Es cierto..., es mejor que ni se le ocurra volver, esa cosa..., sea lo que sea estaré lista-decía muy seria y enojada-

Ashlin: El rastro se detiene a qui...MIRA ESO!-decía dando un fuerte grito al aire lo que provoco que los que se había quedado atrás corrieran a todo paso asta donde las chicas estaban

Cloud: Que paso!?-decía llegando asta donde estaban las chicas-

Ashlin: Que haces aquí?, pensé que no volvías-decía mirando con una clara señal de enojo-

Cloud: Eh..., no hay tiempo para eso, que encontraron?-decía mirando a connie quien desvió la mirada y cruzo los brazos-

Ashlin: Si solo viniste a eso ya te puedes ir, casi resolvemos esto y estamos cerca de encontrar al hombre serpiente, y como sabrás no tenemos armas ni nada por lo que si fuera tu me iría-decía muy molesta-

Jenny: Supongo que es muy importante-decía mirando a ashlin quien se sorprendió de que estuviesen todos-

Ashlin: No se habían ido todos?-decía mirando como llegaban y se ponían en frente-

Buck Dewey: Decidimos quedarnos y ayudar-decía mirando a ashlin quien no parecía convencida-

Ashlin: Pues gracias y adiós-decía dándole la espalda cruzando los brazos muy enojada-

Connie: Vamos a casa ashlin, no podemos perder tiempo-decía pasando por al lado del grupo y alejándose con ashlin-

Las chicas caminaron muy enojadas por la actitud del grupo de vuelta al auto y se mantenían muy lejos de ellos, por su parte el grupo no entendía por que ese cambio de actitud excepto por jenny

Fryman: Que paso?, hicimos algo malo?-decía un poco triste al darse cuenta que cuando las chicas volteaban solo era pare mirar con enojo-

Crema Agria: Tal ves sea algo de chicas..., alguno de ustedes se dio cuenta si es que ellas tienen algún cambio nuevo?-decía mirando a connie y ashlin buscando algún cambio raro en el cabello y tratando de recordar si es que sentía un perfume-

Buck Dewey: Tal ves se cortaron el pelo..., o se pintaron las uñas..., o tal ves tienen hambre..., tengo hambre-decía tocando su barriga y dando se cuenta que ya habían pasado varias horas-

Fryman: Seguro es su ropa..., o su cabello..., alguien noto algún perfume en especial?-decía mirando a los hombre mientras jenny se ponía la mano en la cara-

Jenny*susurrando*: Hombres...-decía poniendo la mano en la cara-

El grupo de hombres se junto cada ves mas tratando de adivinar que les pasaba a ashlin y connie tirando ideas o sugerencias de que podía ser, jenny por su parte savia que ashlin se tomaba el asunto muy en serio, pero los chicos no

Cloud: LO TENGO!-decía dando un gran salto al aire lo que provoco que las chicas se voltearan-

Fryman: Dinos que es!?-decía mirando al mas joven del grupo-

Ashlin y connie decidieron ir asta donde estaba cloud para saber a que se refería

Cloud: Es el cumpleaños de una de ellas!-decía apuntando a las chicas quienes frenaron y se quedaron mirando mientras jenny ya no daba mas de la vergüenza y se daba un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano-

Crema Agria: Eso debe de ser!, por eso están enojadas!-decía mirando a cloud-

Buck Dewey: Como no se nos ocurrió, a las mujeres no les gusta que se olviden de sus cumpleaños-decía con un tono relajado-

Buck Dewey, Crema Agria y Fryman felicitaban a cloud mientras jenny quería que le tragara la tierra y las chicas solo se les quedaron mirando un tanto sonrojadas por ese momento un tanto incomodo

Ashlin: No es mi cumpleaños...-decía sacando a cloud de su festejo-

Connie: Ni el mio...-decía dejando al grupo de hombre muy confundidos y con un aire de tontos por simplemente pensar eso-

Cloud: Ahhhhhh!, es un corte de cabello nuevo!?-decía mirando alas chicas quienes negaron-

Jenny: Hombres...-decía dándose un golpe con la palma de su mano(ya le esta empezando a doler la cara)

Al llegar al las chicas se subieron al auto muy enojadas y no hicieron contacto visual

Cloud: Es un perfume!?-decía ya al punto de enloquecer-

Ashlin y connie negaron al mismo tiempo y cloud solo se daba la cabeza contra el capod del auto

Cloud: Mujeres!, quien las entiende-decía rendido y con ganas de llorar ya sin ganas de seguir pensado que cosa no vio, ya que el cree que las chicas están enojadas por que nadie se dio cuenta de "algo"-

Volviendo de nuevo a la ciudad cloud no paro de decir un millos de cosas referidas a cosas de mujeres esperando que le dijeran "SI", que eso era lo que las izo enojar pero todo terminaba en un rotundo "NO"

/En la ciudad/

Una ves llegaron fueron a la Gran Rosquilla donde ya los estaban esperando

Peedee: Papa!-decía muy feliz dando salto y saludando a los que estaban en el auto-

Ashlin y connie bajaron y se fueron y se les notaba que estaban muy enojadas

Sadie: Que les paso?-decía mirando a ashlin y connie quienes solo miraban con enojo a los que estaban en el auto-

Cloud: Nos olvidamos de su cumpleaños-decía olvidándose que eso fue lo primero que dijo-

Connie: Por enésima ves(tal ves mas) no es el cumpleaños de nadie!-decía ya perdiendo la calma-

Cloud: Entonces...-no termino de hablar-

Ashlin: No es un corte de pelo o un perfume o si quiera ropa nueva no lo intentes de nuevo-decía mirando como cloud parecía muy sorprendido y se le notaba que estaba a punto de decir algo de eso-

Cloud: Me rindo-decía mirando el piso-

Jenny: No te rindes verdad?-decía ya con la cara roja por las beses que se pego por las cosas que hacia-

Cloud: Nop..., es que se lastimaron y como caballeros no las ayudamos?-decía ya con tono de seguridad, ya que eso fue lo único que no se le ocurrió ya que recordó que se habían tropezado antes-

Ashlin: Eso hubiese sido de ayuda pero NO!-decía mirando como cloud seguía pensando-

Ashlin se llevo a connie y ambas se alejaron dejando al grupo muy confuso con lo que encontraron

Peedee: Papa encontraron algo?-decía mirando a su papa pero el parecía no saber que decir y solo se quedo mirando a cloud agarrarse los pelos como si tratara de pensar algo mas que decir pero ya se habían ido-

/En la playa/

Ashlin y connie estaba hablando sobre aquello que encontraron

Connie: Eso que estaba en ese lugar era una...cama?-decía mirando a ashlin-

Ashlin: Las huellas indicaban que ella izo la cama y arrastro el objeto que desenterró y lo coloco encima-decía mirando a connie-

Connie: La cama fue echa para alguien..., no para un objeto..., tal ves, eso creo-decía pensando y recordando que eso que parecía una cama había sido utilizado por alguien, pero las huellas circulares iban asta una roca y se notaba que en ese lugar estuvo una persona asta el día siguiente-

Al pasar unas pocas horas llamaron al celular de connie para saber donde estaba, sus papas la fueron a buscar y ashlin se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo y decidió volver al templo

/En el templo/

Ashlin entro practica mente a hurtadillas solo para no interrumpir el momento de tristeza de perla quien estaba en el sofá con las manos en el abdomen, amatista estaba sentada en la mesa mirando a perla sin poder hacer nada, ashlin fue asta su cama y se acostó esperando al día siguiente

/Al día siguiente en el templo/

Ya había amanecido y ashlin se mensajeo con connie para investigar los sucesos del día anterior, pero ella no savia que hacer en ese momento mas que esperar a su tío y su primo a que llegaran y así pasaron las horas y llegaron, luego de que no pasara nada malo entre perla y garnet ashlin dio un fuerte suspiro

Ashlin: Tío greg me da gusto que vinieses, quédate un ratito-decía arrastrando a greg asta la mesa con steven-

Perla: No se que paso pero me alegra que al menos me volviera a responder..., gracias-decía mirando a greg y a steven quienes se miraron y sonrieron-

Steven: Que podemos hacer hoy?-decía mirando a su papa-

Greg: Yo tendré que volver y abrir el auto lavado dentro de unas horas para poder poner las cosas que compre-decía mirando a steven quien dio un suspiro-

Ashlin: Yo te ayudare tío!-decía levantando la mano en alto-

En ese momento amatista fue asta el porta y se fue y a los pocos minutos llego con la nave de peridot atada con su lazo

Ashlin: Que es eso?-decía mirando la nave-

Perla: Perfecto!-decía yendo asta la nave-

Greg: Creo que están por hacer cosas importante y no quiero interferir, yo me retiro-decía dando unos paso hacia atrás-

Ashlin: Yo te acompaño tío-decía con la misma cara de miedo dando pasos hacia a tras-

Garnet: Prepárense pronto tendremos que partir-decía sin mirar a donde estaba perla y despidiéndose con un saludo de ashlin y greg quienes saludaban y se retiraban-

Amatista*susurrando*: Creo que ya asustaste al gregori y su sobrina-decía con tono burlón solo para hacer enojar a perla y tratar de volver a la "normalidad" de antes-

Perla*susurrando*: Muy chistosa amatista, me preocupare de eso luego, ahora pasame la llave de tuercas-decía poniendo la cabeza dentro de la nave y estirándole la mano a amatista para que le diera la llave de tuercas-(A PARTIR DE AQUÍ PASA LO MISMO QUE EN EL CAPITULO "NAVE AMIGA")

/En la ciudad/

Greg y ashlin caminaban a paso relajado hablando sobre cosas, greg le contó todo del viaje y lo que sucedió con garnet y ashlin le contó lo del maizal, ambos se sorprendieron mucho de lo que el otro le decía

Greg: Encontraron algo importante?-decía mirando a ashlin quien asintió muy confiada-

Ashlin: Que se sintió ser el niñero de la gema mas fuerte?-decía con un tono delicado y un poco burlón-

Greg: Jejeje, tengo que admitir que no lo vi de esa manera, pero puedo decir que mas allá de todo el problema se supieron comportar..., pero si fueran mis hijas ya las hubiese castigado-decía con un tono un tanto relajado y muy alegre-

Ashlin llego con su tío y le ayudo a bajar y colocar las cosas para le auto lavado, estuvieron varias horas ya que solo eran dos, luego de poner los cepillos en sus respectivos lugares se sentaron a tomar un descanso, como no mucha gente iba al auto lavado solo podían sentarse y esperar, a las pocas horas connie llego con cloud

Greg: Hola!-decía estirando la mano en alto-

Ashlin: Que haces aquí?-decía muy molesta-

Cloud: Sigues enojada por que no vi..., tu corte de pero?-decía mirando a ashlin quien se dio un golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano-

Ashlin: Por millonésima ves NO!-decía levantándose de la silla muy enojada-

Greg: Veo que ya se están llevando bien...-decía mirando como cloud daba unos paso hacia atrás y se escondía cobarde mente detrás de connie quien se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano-

Ashlin: Por que viniste?, vienes a acusarme de alguna cosa que yo no hice?, o vienes a preguntarme algo que yo no se?-decía muy enojada y dándole la espalda-

Cloud: Y-yo..., bien me voy...-decía mirando a ashlin y alejándose-

Cloud se alejo y solo cuando ya no se podía ver es que ashlin se dio la vuelta para hablar con connie

Ashlin: Por que viniste con ese chico?-decía mirando un poco menos enojada-

Connie:...-solo se la quedo mirando muy sorprendida y en su cara se le notaba el inmenso caos en su mente al ver esa situación-

Ashlin: Que paso?-decía mirando muy asustada su mirada tan rara-

Connie: Es que yo..., es que cloud..., no importa...-decía mirando muy confundida y asustada, como si hubiese cometido un error-

Greg: Como les fue ayer?, encontraron algo?-decía mirando a connie quien asintió y saco de su mochila un libro-

Connie: A qui tengo anotado las cosas que vimos-decía dándole el libro a greg-

Greg se puso a leer y entre tantas cosas la parte de una cama le pareció la mas rara

Greg: Una cama?-decía mirando a connie quien asintió-

Connie: Era un montón de plantas acomodadas de tal forma que parecía una, con un bulto de las mismas hojas como almohada y se le notaba que alguien estuvo en ella y en otro lugar cercano estuvo otra persona, tal ves ese supuesto hombre serpiente-decía mirando a greg-

Greg: Jenny y Crema Agria pudieron ver a ese "hombre serpiente" y le dijeron a steven como era y me dijo que según lo que le habían dicho se llama peridot..., y es una gema, no se si ya lo sabían-decía mirando a las chicas quienes se sorprendieron bastante-

Connie: Dices que peridot..., dices que perseguíamos a una gema y no a un hombre serpiente?-decía con mucha ingenuidad

Ashlin: Espera..., no era un hombre serpiente?-decía con la misma ingenuidad que provoco que greg se diera un fuerte golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano y esto provoco que ambas se sonrojaran por provocar eso-

Greg: No existen los hombre serpientes-decía ya con tono de cansancio por repetirlo-

Ashlin: Perdón tío greg..., es que ya asta me convencí de que buscaba a alguien con escamas y cola de serpiente-decía agachando la cabeza-

Connie: Perdón señor universe, pero creo que yo igual me deje llevar y buscaba a alguien con esas características-decía agachando la cabeza por la pena-

Greg: Connie que venían a hacer?-decía mirando en la dirección donde se fue cloud y notando que ashlin muy molesta cruzo los brazos-

Connie: El me preguntaba algunas cosas..., nada sobre el maizal..., solo cosas sin importancia-decía bajando la cabeza como si hubiese cometido un error-

Ashlin: Y que preguntaba?-decía mirando a connie quien la miro un poco de reojo-

Connie: Nada...-decía muy triste-

Connie dio un fuerte suspiro y miro de reojo a donde cloud se había ido y no pudo soportar mas y decidió irse

Connie: Perdón..., tengo que ir con cloud, perdón-decía corriendo muy rápido, se le caían unas lagrimas mientras corría-

Greg se quedo viendo a connie alejarse muy rápido y ya cuando no se pudo ver fue que ashlin le agarro la mano con mucha fuerza a su tío

Ashlin: Tío...-decía mirando a connie y luego a su tío quien asintió y le devolvió el libro que connie le había dado-

Ashlin fue detrás de connie a todo paso lo mas rápido que pudo, pero connie ya se había alejado bastante y ya no la tenia a la vista por lo que tubo que buscar por todo el lugar esperando ver a connie

Ashlin: Connie!, donde estas!, connie!-gritaba a todo pulmón pero no había respuesta y siguió buscando-

/En en farol/

Connie corrió por la ciudad asta la playa y llego al único lugar donde cloud estaría, mientras corría escucho a ashlin llamarla pero decidió no responder y seguir su búsqueda, al entrar fue asta la parte de arriba donde estaban las cosas de ronaldo, entro por la puerta se dio cuenta que la luz estaba encendida y cloud estaba cantado en un sofá dándole la espalda a la puerta

Connie: Cloud..., perdón-decía entrando despacio y dando se cuenta de que cloud la vio-

Cloud: Por que te disculpas?, yo tuve la culpa-decía mirándola desde el sofá-

Connie: Fue mi culpa, pensé que yo sola podría hacer que sean amigos después de todo lo que paso, no sirvo para esto-decía sentándose en el sofá con la cabeza agachada-

Cloud: No te preocupes niña, son cosas que pasan-decía dándole palmadas en la cabeza-

Connie: Oye!, dije que intentaría que sean amigos!, solo espera!-decía dando saltos en el sofá-

Cloud: Okey..., pero no saltes mucho que no se cuanto aguante el piso-decía dando se cuenta que el piso hacia ruidos

Connie: Perdón...-decía sentándose-

Cloud: Yo seguiré aquí limpiando un poco le desastre que dejo mi predecesor, es mejor que vallas con tu amiga tal ves este preocupada-decía parándose y agarrando una escoba mientras connie le asentía y se iba por la puerta-

Cloud: *Suspiro*, valla que desastre dejo, me tardare todo el día levantando las hojas y archivarlas en orden para luego ir limpiando el polvo-decía mirando las hoja repartida por toda la sala, pero sentía que era su deber ya que el seguiría el camino que ronaldo seguía-

/En la ciudad/

Connie salio del farol en dirección a la ciudad y hacia ashlin cuya vos se le escuchaba por todo el lugar, decidió darle la vuelta para que no la vea por el camino del farol

Connie: Por aquí!-decía desde otra parte para hacerla creer que ella vino de ese lugar-

Ashlin: Connie por que te fuiste?-decía muy triste-

Connie: Tenia que hacer algo muy importante-decía mirando de reojo el camino que uso para ocultar que ella había ido al farol-

Ashlin: Pero..., cloud..., fuiste con ese chico verdad?, eso dijiste, donde esta?-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Connie: Esta..., ocupado..., pero ya no importa-decía notando que ahslin miraba en dirección contraria al farol-

Ashlin: ..., bien...-decía mirando como connie evitaba la mirada-

Connie y ashlin caminaban por la pequeña ciudad asta la playa mientras connie solo evitaba la mirada de ashlin y suspiraba

/En el auto lavado/

Greg estaba acostado mirando el cielo, cada nube que miraba siempre tenia una forma y eso le traía recuerdos, pero duro poco que sintió un gran estruendo que por alguna razón el reconoció

Greg: Eso fue..., un helicóptero?, justo aquí?-decía mirando hacia el cielo buscando el helicóptero pero el sonido llego y se fue como si nada-

Luego de un rato largo buscando el helicóptero se recostó y volvió a mirar las nubes, poco a poco se empezó a dormir y sentía sus ojos pesados, mientras se dormía sintió un fuerte empujón y abrió los ajos muy deprisa-

Greg: Disculpe!, me quede dormido no volverá a pasar-decía levantándose muy apresurado para atender a su cliente-

Carla: Buenos días , como a estado, veo que bien-decía la mujer pelirroja con tono alegre quien ya no tenia su ropa de viajera, tenia una sandalias, un pantanos corto asta las rodillas y una remera sin mangas-

Greg: Carla?, estas en una nueva misión?-decía mirando a la mujer cuya edad y tamaño tal ves eran igual negando-

Carla: No, cuando vine aquí me di cuenta que era un lindo lugar para pasar unas merecidas vacaciones, así que tomare una vacaciones, espero que no le moleste que mi camioneta opaque a la de usted-decía con un tono solo un poco burlón pero muy relajado-

Greg: Claro que no, y dígame como a estado?-decía mirando a la mujer quien iba asta su casa rodante y sacaba algunas cosas de veraneo-

Carla: Muy bien, con mi ultima misión e recaudado suficiente para tomar unas largas vacaciones-decía sacando una silla como la de greg pero de color rojo clarito, una nevera portátil y colocándola cerca de la de greg-

Carla saco unos refresco de la nevera y junto a greg brindaron chocando las latas

Carla: Esta ciudad y su paisaje son hermosos-decía mirando las nubes-

Greg: Vino usted sola?-decía mirando a la mujer quien asentía-

Carla: No tengo hijos, usted y yo tenemos por lo que párese la misma edad, solo que yo me dedique tanto a mi trabajo que nunca me quede en un solo lugar mas de unos meses para ya no volver-decía suspirando y acomodándose mejor en la cilla-

Greg: Eso quiere decir que cuando sus vacaciones terminen si ira de aquí tal ves para siempre?-decía mirando a carla quien asintió-

Carla: No suelo quedarme mucho en un lugar, y si me quedo son para vacacionar pero luego me voy y trato de no volver jamas, una ves te quedas ya no te quieres ir...-decía con tono nostálgico-

Greg: Veo que a viajado mucho, espero que disfrute su estadía-decía levantando el refresco para que carla chocara levemente con la suya-

Carla: Salud-decía chocando ambas latas-

Greg: La próxima yo invito-decía mirando a carla quien le sonrió y asintió mientras tomaba de la lata-

Ashlin y connie desde la distancia podían ver a greg y a una mujer bastante atractiva sentada en una silla con una nevera que separaba ambas cillas, esa misma nevera se utilizaba como mesa para las latas

Ashlin: Connie..., quien es ella?, una amiga de mi tío?-decía mirando a connie quien negó-

Connie: Nunca la había visto-decía muy sorprendida-

Ashlin: Crees que debamos ir?-decía mirando a connie quien solo levanto los hombros-

Connie: No se...-decía mirando como greg y esa mujer compartían unas latas de refresco-

En ese momento la mujer detecto a las chicas en la distancia lo que provoco que greg también las viera

Greg: Chicas!-decía saludando-

Carla: Vengan que no muerdo-decía sacando otros dos refrescos-

Ashlin y connie se acercaron un poco desconfiadas pero aceptaron el regalo

Carla: Hola, me llamo Carla-decía estirando las latas-

Ashlin: Yo soy ahslin y mi amiga connie-decía aceptando las latas y dándole la otra a connie quien la acepto-

Connie: Un justo conocerla señora-decía abriendo la lata-

Carla: Por favor, señora me hace sentir vieja, solo dime carla-decía sonriéndole a connie-

Ashlin y connie se sentaron en el piso mientras tomaban el refresco, greg fue asta su camioneta y saco la guitarra, fue esta la cilla y empezó a tocar algunas notas relajantes

/En el templo/

Las gemas habían llegado y steven se apresuro a dejar en alguna parte el pie de peridot, corrió por toda la habitación mirando donde dejarlo y que se viera bien

Steven: Que tal aquí?-decía colocando el pie de peridot encima de una mesita-

Amatista: Peridot debe de estar de los pelos! jajajajaja!-decía dando un salto del portal y caminando asta acostarse en el sofá-

Steven: Ya se aquí!-decía poniéndolo en la mesa donde comen-

Amatista: Es un lindo adorno de mesa-decía mirando como lo acomodaba-

Asta aquí el cap muchas gracias por leer :D :3 :)


	9. En que piensas?

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Como habrán notado agregue una parte mas al titulo de la historia, tenia muchas ideas que surgieron desde hace un tiempo, en algún punto a partir de ahora pasaran cosas distintas que el mismo titulo dice, pero pasaran muchas otras cosas antes de que eso ocurra

Cap 9: En que piensas?

/En el auto lavado/

Greg habia tocado varias notas y cantado alguna canciones pero luego de un gran rato se quedo sin temas que no sean de rock

Greg: Bien creo que eso es todo en mi repertorio-decía con un tono alegre-

Carla: Cantas bien, una ves trate de cantar y me tiraron un tomate o creo que era un zapato...-decía la mujer de memoria fotográfica ocultando su cara con la lata para beberlo-

Ashlin: Tocas algún instrumento?-decía mirando a carla quien se puso en posición pensativa-

Carla: Creo que...mmmm...tal ves..., de niña tocaba el violín...,o creo que era el triangulo...,no era la flauta..., o era el piano?-decía tratando de recordar la ultima ves que uso un objeto musical lo cual parecía fue en su infancia-

Connie: Que música te gustan?-decía sacando del trance a carla-

Carla: No me acuerdo la ultima ves que escuche música que no sea la que el señor universe acaba de tocar...-decía volviendo a su posición pensativa-

Connie: Pero que tipos de músicas te gustan-decía haciendo casi la misma pregunta-

Carla: No se, todas?-decía mirando a la joven de lente quien parecía no satisfecha con la respuesta-

Greg: Mientras te guste lo que escuchas y te relajes al escucharla todo estará bien-decía de forma relajada-

Ashlin: Voy a ver si steven volvió tío greg, ya vuelvo-decía levantándose muy entusiasmada-

Connie: Yo te acompaño-decia levantandoce muy apresurada-

Carla: Creo que era la arpa..., o yo cantaba?-decía carla tratando de recordad que instrumento ella usaba sin percatarse por completo de que ya se habían ido-

Greg se quedo mirando a carla en quien trataba de recordar y se acostó a mirar el cielo mientras pensaba y pensaba

Greg*Pensando*: Valla que an pasado muchas cosas, cosas malas... como lo que le paso a ronaldo, y cosas buenas... como el día en el parque de diversiones con steven y...perla, por que me siento así?, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?..., pensar en ella me provoca un sentimiento..., uno que no sentía desde que rose...-en medio de sus pensamientos carla dio un gran grito que lo saco de su estado-

Carla: Ya me acorde!, yo de niña no tocaba nada solo me sentaba a ver a los de las orquestas-decía a lo alto como si tratara de hablarle a connie quien ya se había ido-

Greg: jejeje, me dio tarde no?-decía mirando a carla quien con su mirada buscaba a la niña solo para acordarse que se habían ido-

Carla: Que tenga memoria fotográfica no significa que no sea distraída un poco...-decía mirando con un poco de vergüenza el saber que se había tardado mucho en recordar algo, aunque esto halla pasado hace mucho tiempo ese tipo de recuerdos casi se perdieron asta quedar casi borrosos-

Greg: En un rato volverán fueron a buscar a mi hijo-decía mirando a carla quien asintió-

Carla: Y dime en que piensas?, cuéntame algo o me dormiré-decía mirando el cielo-

Greg: No se que pueda contarte perla..., DIGO CARLA!-decía tapándose la boca de un golpe-

Carla: Valla, valla, valla, parece que tenemos a un enamorado entre nosotros-decía con tono pícaro mirando a greg quien negaba con la cabeza pero seguía tapando su boca-

Greg: No le digas a nadie por favor...-decía muy apenado-

Carla: No te preocupes soy una tumba-decía haciendo un gesto con la mano como si cerrara sus labios como una cremallera y arrojando lejos el cierre con una sonrisa picara-

/En el templo/

Steven corría muy feliz por toda la cocina, no feliz por casi derrotar a peridot sino por que perla y garnet volvieron a hablarse y ser amigas, en medio de su corrida por el piso y casi por las paredes ashlin y connie entraron entre risitas

Ashlin: Que mujer mas linda, jijiji, no savia que mi tío la conociera-decía entre risitas con connie-

Connie: Tu crees que?..., jijiji-decía entre risitas mientras terminaban de adentrar a la casa-

Steven: Connie!-decía steven corriendo-

Connie: Steven!-decía muy contenta al verlo-

Perla: Hola connie, tiempo sin verte-decía perla sentándose en el sofá-

Amatista: Llegas en buen momento, quieres un zapato?-decía sacando de la heladera un zapato con cosas verdes-

Connie: N-no gracias...-decía mirando con miedo y asco-

Amatista: Mas para mi-decía engullendo el zapato con el material verde con mucha naturalidad-

Steven: No van a creer lo que paso!, no se por donde empezar!-decía muy contento a los saltos-

Ashlin: Los mismo digo, hicimos muchas cosas juntas y no vas a creer las cosas que descubrimos-decía poniendo su mano en el hombro de connie quien asintió con mucha seguridad-

Steven: Ya se conocían?-decía mirando como asentían-

Connie: Nos conocimos hace algún tiempo atrás, pero no vas a creer lo que encontramos, pero dime que an echo?-decía con mucho entusiasmos-

Steven: Encontramos a peridot y le sacamos un pie-decía con mucho entusiasmos y apuntando a la mesa donde estaba en pie de peridot-

Las chicas quedaron muy sorprendidas de lo que habían obtenido

Steven: Y ustedes que descubrieron?-decía mirando a connie-

Connie: Q-que?, emmm, ya me acorde!, fui con ashlin asta donde aterrizo peridot y descubrimos muy lejos de donde se estrello un campamento a algo parecido donde párese que peridot hubiera estado con alguien mas, tal ves otra gema o algún objeto, pero había una especie da cama, seguro no esta sola-decía recuperándose de la sorpresa de ver el pie de peridot para contarle lo que habían encontrado dejando tanto a steven como a las gems sorprendidas-

Perla: P-pero jasper y lapis están en el fondo del mar..., acaso alguien mas venia con ellas?-decía con tono preocupado-

Amatista: Una inmensa nave para solo tres gemas?, seguro no nos dimos cuenta de que había otra-decía con el mismo tono de preocupación-

Garnet: Eso seria imposible..., no vi otra..., o tal ves no quise..., si es así fue mi error-decía con tono serio y algo confuso pero un tanto apenado, ella solo pensaba en volver a ser ella cuando se separo y no pensó en las otras gemas ni siquiera en sus propias amigas, tal ves ese acto egoísta de no pensar en sus amigas dejo a otra gema malvada fuera de su vista-

Steven: P-pero como fueron solas?, y si les pasaba algo?-decía muy asustado y con tono de preocupación-

Connie quedo sin palabras al darse cuenta de la preocupación de steven lo que le daba un poco de vergüenza al a verlo asustado lo que la dejo un poco ruborizada

Ashlin: Crees que no podemos defendernos?, que dices connie?-decía guiñándole el ojo a connie-

Connie: Es cierto, crees que perla no me a enseñado lo suficiente para defenderme sola?-decía tratando de aparentar que estaba enojada, pero saber que steven se preocupaba por ella evitaba que se notara mucho-

Steven: Que!?, No!, claro que no!, no quise decir eso!, perdónameeeeeeeeee!-decía arrodillándose y abrazando a connie de la cintura quien se había sonrojado mucho-

Connie: S-steven-decía sin poder decir mucho estando muy colorada-

Ashlin: Muy bien y que no vuelva a pasar-decía tratando de separarlos ante que connie se desmallara ya que estaba muy colorada y se tambaleaba-

Connie: S-si t-te perdono...-decía tratando de disimular lo que el abrazo de steven le provoco-

Ashlin: Vinimos a buscarte steven, estábamos en el auto lavado disfrutando el día, si no estas ocupado puedes venir-decía mirando a steven quien asentía-

Steven: Chicas quieren venir con nosotros?, a mi papa no le molestara-decía mirando a las gems quienes negaron-

Perla: Ve tu steven, estaremos un poco ocupadas-decía mirando a steven quien se puso triste pero asintió-

Steven se fue con las chicas asta el auto lavado dejando a las gems, garnet se fue por la puerta al final de la habitación, tal ves a su habitación o a la sala de fundición, eso igual no debía de preocupar a la gems, amatista por su parte se sentó en la mesa a mirar el pie de peridot mientras que encontraba algo para comer estirando su mano asta la gaveta

Perla*Pensando*: Uf..., Valla que an pasado muchas cosas, cosas malas... como lo que provoque..., y cosas buenas... como el día en el parque de diversiones con steven y...Greg, por que me siento así?, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él?..., pensar en él me provoca un sentimiento..., sera este mismo sentimiento que sentía rose...-en medio de sus pensamientos amatista la sacude de forma muy brusca y en su cara se le veía el miedo-

Amatista: Parla!, responde!, perlaaaa!-decía a los gritos a perla quien parecía ya reaccionar-

Perla: Q-que paso?-decía recuperándose de la sacudida-

Amatista: Eso mismo te pregunto yo!, llevas así mucho tiempo y te estuve hablado-decía mirando como perla se puso un poco colorada por ignorarla-

Perla: Perdón estaba concentrada en algo...-decía un poco apenada-

Amatista: Tan importante que ignoraste a garnet?-decía un poco asustada del estado de perla-

Perla: Que yo que!?-decía muy sorprendida y asustada-

Amatista: Garnet vino se puso enfrente y dijo "hola", pero como no reaccionabas se fue..., pero con una sonrisa-decía asustada y muy confundida-

Perla: Que ella que!?, que yo no hice que!?, por favor dime que estas bromeando, si es así no te lo perdonare jamas-decía mirando a amatista quien se notaba que era muy cierto lo que decía pero no le quería creer-

Amatista: Sea lo que sea en lo que pensabas debió de ser muy importante, garnet después de todo lo que paso quiso volverte a hablar pero tu no estabas, o al menos tu mente ya que te la pasabas pensando en quien sabe que cosa..., y me vas a decir que fue tan importante?-decía ya recuperándose de su susto al ver a perla ignorando completamente a garnet luego de que ella le hablara-

Perla se puso un poco esquiva con esa pregunta pero al ver el cabello largo de amatista le recordó a quien tenia en su mente antes de que la interrumpieran, amatista se percato que ella no sacaba la mirada de su cabello pero seguía sin entender

Amatista: Que pasa?, acaso no me lo vas a decir?-decía con tono ofendido y un poco confuso-

Perla: N-no..., digo si..., digo..., no se...-decía muy apenada y confundida-

Amatista: No confías en mi?, después de todo lo que paso?, que es tan importante como para ignorar a garnet como si ella no fuera nada?-decía ya muy ofendida y confundida-

Perla: S-si confió, claro que si, pero..., n-no se ni en que estaba pensando, o tal ves si..., yo...-decía muy apenada y confundida-

Amatista: Bien!, te dejare sola con tus pensamientos, te quedas sola adiós-decía muy enojada-

Perla: E-espera no te vallas greg!...,DIGO AMATISTA!-decía tapándose la boca de un solo golpe-

Amatista: Queeeeeeee?, no me digas que..., o no me lo creo-decía con tono de sorpresa y alegría mirando a perla quien negaba con la cabeza pero seguía tapando su boca-

Perla: No se lo digas a nadie por favor...-decía muy apenada y avergonzada-

Amatista: No te preocupes soy una tumba-decía con una sonrisa picara haciendo un gesto con la mano como si cerrara sus labios con una cremallera y comiéndose el cierre pero sin darse cuenta que cerro sus labios pero se comió el cierre...-

Perla: G-gracias..., pero no le digas a nadie, ni a steven ni a garnet ni a nadie, por favor-decía con tono de suplica-

Amatista: Muy bien!, pero si me ocultas algún otro secreto diré todo-decía con un obvio tono de que mentía con eso ultimo pero solo lo izo para que perla se relajara y eso izo pero seguía muy colorada-

/En la ciudad/

Ashlin y connie no paraban de dar pequeñas risitas y hablar en vos baja dejando a steven un poco lejos, lo que provoco que se sintiera excluido

Steven: Oigan de que están hablando?-decía metiéndose entre ellas-

Ashlin: Cosas de chicas steven-decía entre risitas-

Steven: Pero díganme, yo también quiero saber-decía rogando-

Connie: Bien..., steven si tu papa tuviera una novia tu que harías?-decía guiñándole el ojo a ashlin quien la miro con una cara un tanto picara-

Ashlin: Si steven que harias?, esto es de lo que hablamos de ves en cuando las chicas, y no solo eso, hablamos de nuestros sentimientos y de muchas otras cosas, como el maquillaje, las uñas de colores, el color del cabello y las comidas saludables, ya sabes, en ves de la pizza, si quieres podemos hablar de eso y tal ves dejes la pizza y comas algo saludables que yo y connie te pidamos que comas-decía con tono de seguridad dejando a steven con la espada contra la pared-

Steven: Emm..., yo..., no se..., me gusta la pizza, y emm..., bueno si ustedes lo dicen tal ves pruebe otro tipo de pizzas..., jejejeje-decía steven evadiendo la pregunta anterior y tratando de disimular el no querer ser parte de "esas" charlas-

Connie: Sabes steven entre esas otras comidas no existe la pizza y a qui en ciudad playa no e conocido a otras chicas de mi edad, y ashlin es la única con la que puedo hablar de cosas de mujeres, pero si te quieres unir a la charla de mujeres mas te vale nunca darnos la contraria-decía con tono desafiante-

Ahslin: Nosotras siempre tendremos la razón y si no..., la tenemos igual!-decía con tono mas desafiante-

Steven: Ejejeje..., si..., yo me adelantare-decía tratando de escapar-

Ashlin: Adonde dijo el conde!, tu no te iras de esta charla entre mujeres-Decía deteniendo a steven en el aire-

Steven: P-pero no soy una mujer-decía tratando de huir-

Connie: O vamos steven, al menos responde nuestra pregunta-decía dándose cuenta que estaban llegando al auto lavado y ellas querían la respuesta antes de que steven vea a carla-

Steven: Bien..., creo que le diría hola y ya-decía tratando de huir ahora mas intensamente que antes-

Ashlin: Solo eso y ya?, pero que opinarías si tu padre o sea mi tío se enamorara de una mujer, tal ves si la conozca o tal ves no, pero que le dirías a tu padre?, estarías de acuerdo o en contra?-decía notando que steven se detuvo y parecía afectarle mucho esa pregunta-

Steven: Bueno..., si la conoce tal ves si, pero si no la conoce y yo tampoco tal ves no..., esperen que digo?, me alegraría!-decía pensando bien lo que había dicho-

Ashlin y connie no quedaron convencidas con esa respuesta tan mal formulada pero no faltaba mucho para llegar asta donde estaba greg y ver como reaccionara steven al verla a carla sentada al lado tomando unos refrescos...

Asta aquí el capitulo, se que fue muy corto de lo usual pero era para avisar del cambio del nombre, ya que esta idea de los Multiversos la e tenido desde antes de empezar a escribir el primer capitulo y esto surgió de una "teoría" que pienso poner dentro de las historia y es la teoría de "La mala perla" o "bad Pearl" que surgió luego del capitulo "Steven y los Steven", no se si los escritores son de cambiar el nombre de sus historias como lo hice pero espero no afecte el como me consideren como escrito, espero que cuando llegue el momento de hablar de los multiversos ser capas de llegar al nivel de agrado de todos, pondré una gran variedad no solo basado en esa teoría. Gracias por leer :D


	10. Es como si yo no existiera

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

cap 10: Es como si yo no existiera

/En camino al auto lavado/

Ashlin y connie caminaban un tanto irregular y llegaron a un punto de caminar muy agarradas de las manos presionando muy fuerte mientras se acercaban, puesto que ni bien la casa rodante se vería a metros steven seguramente al verlo iría mas apresurado de lo normal

Ashlin*susurrando*: Cuanto crees que falte?-decía prácticamente aplastando la mano de connie-

Connie*susurrando*: N-no se...,auch!...-decía en vos baja mientras trataba de no gritar tan fuerte mientras ashlin aflojaba su mano-

Steven: Que paso?-decía dando se la vuelta y mirando al dúo dando un largo paso hacia atrás-

Ashlin: N-nada!-decía mirando temerosa como faltaba muy poco para que divisaran la casa rodante-

Connie: No te preocupes steven-decía forzando una sonrisa-

Steven iba un poco por delante de las chicas pensando muy afondo sobre la pregunta que le hicieron sobre una posible pareja para su padre

Steven*pensando*: Por que dudo?, es decir es mi padre!, si algún día encontrara a alguien tengo que estar feliz, es decir el siempre es bueno y es el mejor papa del mundo!, pero y si fuera ella..., NO!, NO!, NO!, no pienses en eso steven, papa puede ser feliz con quien quiera no con quien yo quisieras que este..., es decir si yo tuviera que elegir seria a pe...-de repente steven vio una inmensa casa rodante que lo saco de sus pensamiento estacionado en el auto lavado y al verlo no dudo en ir corriendo a verlo más de cerca con una inmensa cara alegre-

Steven corrió muy impresionado a todo paso con una gran sonrisa, pero esta desapareció luego de que poco a poco se acercaba y podía ver a su padre sentado riendo con una mujer súper linda de cabellos rojos y unos ojos celestes hermosos, su piel blanca y bien bronceada hacia ver lo mal que se bronceo su padrea a primera vista

/En le auto lavado/

Greg: Steven!-decía saludando a su hijo quien tenia una mueca de confusión inmensa-

Carla: Miren quien vino, es igualito a ti greg, es un niño hermoso-decía carla sin notar la cara de steven-

Steven: H-hola papa...,emmmm...que esta...-decía sin dejar de pensar en lo que las chicas le habían dicho-

Carla: Mucho gusto steven, me llamo carla-decía saludando a steven quien lavando un poco la mano-

Steven: H-hola, s-soy s-steven-decía sin dejar mirar a la mujer que yacía al lado de su padre-

Luego de uno minutos de silencio ashlin y connie llegaron un tanto distantes dándose cuenta de que por la expresión de steven al ver a su padre con una mujer tan linda lo dejo muy confundido

Carla: Bien llego toda la familia!-decía muy contenta-

Greg: Steven, carla me contó algo sumamente importante, y quiero que la ayudes-decía mirando a su hijo quien no había cambiado su cara-

Steven: Que cosa?-decía mirando a su padre ya con otra cara un tanto mas alegre y atenta-

Greg: Quiero que vallas adentro de la casa rodante y saques a su hija-decía mirando a steven quien quedo algo sorprendido-

Steven: Hija?-decía mirando hacia la casa rodante al igual que connie y ashlin-

Carla: Ella no me trata como su madre, así que no tengo hija-decía con tono gruñón y muy infantil-

Greg: Oh vamos, cuando me dijiste que no tenias hijos pensé que de verdad no tenias, pero por que me dijiste...,digo no nos dijiste que viniste con ella?-decía mirando a carla quien seguía haciendo un puchero muy enojada y viendo a las chichas quienes al ser mencionadas se ocultaban una atrás de la otra-

Carla: Siempre que viajo con ella es como si yo no existiera!, no me habla, no me mira, siempre viaje sola, cuando la tuvimos estaba contenta de que compartamos el mundo, pero mi esposo falleció y a ella no le gusta viajar ni hacer absolutamente nada con migo, solo quiere ocultarse en las sombras, cuando viajo le digo a todos que no tengo hija solo para ver como reacciona, y como veras no le importa y no le importo por mas que me preocupe, por eso no tengo hija-decía muy enojada pero notan doce el puchero infantil que hacia pero igual se le notaba que quería llorar ya que ocultaba su cara entre sus piernas-

Connie: Y como supo de su hija si no nos..., digo no le dijo nada?-decía mirando a greg y tratando de disimular que ya sabían de carla-

Steven: Si dinos papa-decía un tanto inquieto sin notar lo que había dicho connie-

Greg: Pues vera paso así...-decía tomando aire para hablar-

_-**-Flashback-**-_

_Luego de que ahslin y connie se fuera se la pasaron hablando muy tranquilos asta que un sonido que vino de la casa rodante dejo algo sorprendido u asustado a greg_

_?: Achus!-se escuchaba desde la casa rodante-_

_Greg: Que fue eso?-decía muy impactado y asustado al escuchar ruidos de alguien y saber que carla había dicho que llego sola-_

_Carla: NADA!, POR QUE YO VINE SOLA!, MUY SÓLITA POR QUE NO VINE CON NADIE!-Gritaba en voz muy alta hacia la casa rodante donde levemente la figura de alguien apareció corriendo una cortina para luego desaparecer-_

_Greg: Que?-decía mirando la cara de carla quien parecía no estar muy contenta y enojada-_

_Carla: Típico, no le prestes atención-decía muy enojada haciendo un puchero e inclinando la cabeza para otro lado-_

_Greg: Pensé que venias sola-decía mirando a carla quien cambio su cara a una de tristeza-_

_Carla: Es por que eso siento en todo momento, siento que estoy sola, ojala algún día ella deje ese ataúd con ruedas-decía mirando muy triste la casa rodante-_

_Greg: Quien?-decía ya muy impaciente ya que seguía con algo de miedo-_

_Carla: Mi hija "Hada", así se llama, pero es muy malhumorada y cerrada y siempre quiere irse de cualquier lugar donde NO brille el sol o sea un lugar típico y "familiar", un día en las Cataratas del Niágara me cerro la puerta y me dejo a fuera durante 4 días solo por que le pinche las ruedas y le dije "De aquí no nos vamos asta que salgas de este lugar!"-decía muy triste y algo apenada-_

_Greg: Valla, pero no creo que sea tan malo como para decir eso de no tener hija, tal ves a ella no le gusta y se siente mal-decía regañando a carla quien parecía no importar el regaño-_

_Carla: Ah no?, una vez llamo a la policía cuando le dije que le cortaría el suministro de comida para obligarla a salir y comer de la naturaleza-decía muy enojada con los brazos cruzados-_

_Greg: Que ella que?-decía ya muy sorprendido y asustado-_

_Carla: Una vez cuando viajamos a una ciudad para vacacionar logre que saliera, me voltee solo 2 segundos y POFF todo el maldito lugar se prendió fuego y la gente nos decía que no fuéramos y asta nos dieron dinero solo para irnos, y en otra ocasión casi provoca una explosión de fusión termo nuclear en una planta radioactiva solo por que removí las camas para que durmiéramos al aire libre, y no me pregunte como casi lo hace que asta el día de hoy no se sabe como llego a eso sin meterse dentro-decía muy apenada y muy frustrada-_

_Greg: Valla..., veo que no le gusta salir-decía muy sorprendido-_

_Carla: No se por que me trata así, siento como si ella pensara que yo no soy su madre y eso me duele-decía con tono de tristeza como si fuera a llorar-_

_Greg: No te preocupes!, conozco al indicado para eso!-decía tratando a anima a carla-_

_Carla: Quien?-decía mirando muy curiosa-_

_Greg: Steven!, el podrá hacer que salga, ya veras!-decía muy animado y convencido-_

_Carla: Si tu lo dices..., pero no te sorprendas si no puede lograrlo, créeme solo sus em..."tutoras" quienes les agarro mas cariño que ami an logrado hacer que ella salga-decía no muy convencida de la idea de greg-_

_ -**-Fin Del Flashback-**-_

Greg: Y luego llegaron ustedes, ahora steven confiamos en ti-decía dándole un pequeño empujón a steven quien tenia un poco de miedo pero se animo y empezó a acercarse

/En la casa rodante/

Steven se acerco a la casa rodante y al abrir la puerta miro lo inmenso y amplio de su interior, mirando hacia una litera vio un bulto muy grande que se movía en la parte de arriba

Steven: *Glup*, hada?-decía steven mirando el bulto que se dejo de mover-

Hada: Aléjate o llamo a la policía-decía el bulto-

Steven: NO!, no soy malo, soy steven y tu mama me mando-decía muy asustado-

Hada: Mi mama?, cuando no!, no me digas, otra ves no!-decía muy enojada el bulto-

Steven: Oh vamos sal, sera divertido-decía intentando sacar las brazadas sin mucha suerte

Hada: Divertido?, que tiene de divertido estar con ella si no es capas de entender que lo que hago es importante?, a caso tu o tu padre no hacen cosas importante que el otro simplemente no puede hacer juntos?-decía muy enojada forcejeando-

Steve: B-bueno..., em..., no..., creo-decía un tanto pensativo sobre sus misiones de gemas y el echo de que su padre nunca fuera con las gems para ayudar-

Hada: Ves?, o eres tu o es tu padre, uno de los dos no puede seguir al otro, pero mi madre no lo entiende!, ella insiste pero yo no puedo perder tiempo, lo que hago es muy importante y ella me trae a qui-decía muy enojada-

Steven: Connie!, ashlin! necesitare ayuda!-decía gritando hacia la puerta-

Connie entro muy apresurada con ashlin detrás, ambas quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la casa rodante y su inmensidad la cual humillaba la camioneta de greg por mucho

Steven: Por a qui!-decía dejando de forcejear-

Hada: Lárguense!-decía sin sacarse la frazada de encima muy enojada-

Steve: Bien tu de ese lado y yo del otro, vamos!-decía moviéndose de lugar para que connie se acomodara-

Stven y connie tiraron de la frazada con mucha fuerza asta que hada cediera, dejando ver a una chica quien se notaba tenia al parecer la misma edad de steven y connie, una niña de cabello rojizo de ojos marrones claros y piel blanca tal y como su madre, pero su cabello estaba muy desprolijo y se le notaba que no se había bañado en mucho tiempo pues tenia una especie de piyama que solo era un pantalón corto y una camisa con mangas largas muy mal cuidado

Hada: Bien echo, los felicito a hora lárguense!-decía muy enojada tratando de agarrar la frazada la cual había tapado a connie-

Ashlin: Eso si que no!-decía agarrando la frazada y tirándola para su lado destapando a connie-

Connie: Estas echa un desastre-decía mirando a hada quien la miro enojada-

Hada: Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosas ahora largo-decía muy molesta-

Steven: Oh vamos la menos déjanos mostrarte el lugar-decía con tono de suplico-

Hada: Ya vi como era en un mapa en la Internet, no necesito saber mas-decía mirando con odio a la joven de cabello anaranjado doblando la frazada-

Steven: Danos una oportunidad, si no logramos hacerte feliz..., te dejaremos tranquila desde hoy y para siempre-decía con la mano en el corazón pero junto con connie y ashlin doblando los dedos-

Hada: Que mas da!, solo sera una momento y listo-decía bajando de la cama descalza-

Steven logro hacer que hada saliera dejando a carla mas que sorprendida

Greg: Ves!, te lo dije-decía mirando a steven y a una niña la cual no se la veía nada feliz de haber salido la cual le quitaba la frazada a ashlin-

Carla: Lo veo y no lo creo, pero cuanto durara?-decía mirando a greg quien se quedo mirando un rato luego mira a a niña hacer ruidos con sus labias a modo de berrinche-

Steven arrastro prácticamente a hada estando descalza quien tenia su frazada encima tipo fantasma asta el puesto de papas fritas para invitarle algo

/En la Caminata Frita/

Steven y las chicas llegaron y peedee las atendió

Peedee: Hola steven!, como esta?-decía peedee apoyado mirando relajado a steven y a connie con alguien encapuchado en una brazada-

Steven: Muy bien peedee, y tu?-decía steven tratando de que hada no se zafara de su brazo mientras connie la agarraba del otro lado-

Peedee: Bien, trabajando el doble para ayudar a mi papa-decía mirando a su padre quien estaba friendo y al mismo tiempo barría-

Steven: Wow, ese mucho trabajo, no necesitas ayuda?-decía mirando a peedee quien negó-

Peedee: Claro que no, soy capas de hacerlo sin ningún problema, soy una persona adulta y responsable y le demostrare a mi papa que algún día podre manejar la compañía familiar con orgullo y dedicación-decía con tono muy inspirador-

Ashlin: Steven..., a lo que vinimos-decía sacando a steven de su sorpresa y a peedee de su momento de inspiración un poco apenado-

Steven: Oh cierto!, me das unas 4 bolsas de papas fritas?, ya veras hada serán las mejores papa que as probado en tu vida!-decía mirando a hada a través del pequeño hueco que mostraba su cara quien tenia un rubor raro y no dejaba de mirar a peedee quien lucia muy serio y dedicado a su trabajo-

Peedeee: A qui tienes steven, connie, prima de steven y...em...hada?-decía estirando las bolsas y notando que la joven quien tenia su cara y su cuerpo tapado a tal punto de no poder verla bien no prestaba atención-

Ashlin: Soy ashlin no recuerdas?-decía con tono de regaño pero alegre ya que era normal no recordar su nombre-

Hada: Em...hay!, si, ese digo eso digo ella soy yo, em peedee?-decía agarrando la bolsa y ocultando mas su cara-

Peedee: Bien..., por que tiene eso enzima?, hace mucho calor-decía mirando al cielo notando que estaba despejado y el sol era bastante potente-

Hada: No tenia pensado salir hoy...ni nunca-decía mirando a peedee quien dejo de mirar el cielo pero puso una cara de asco-

Peedee: Q-que es ese olor!, que horrible!-decía tapándose la nariz y oliéndose a si mismo para comprobar que no fuera suyo el olor un poco apenado-

De repente y sin avisar hada arrastro por la fuerza a sus captores y empezó a correr dejando a ashlin atrás

Ashlin: E-esperen!-decía sacando dinero y pagando las papa y despidiéndose de peedee para luego salir corriendo de tras-

/En el auto lavado/

Hada quien seguía con su cuerpo cubierto forzó a connie y a steven asta el auto lavado a todo paso

Carla: No duro mucho-decía mirando algo triste-

Greg: Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan malo-decía notando que steven y connie trataban de no dejar caer sus bolsas de papas en lo que hada quien tiene sus dos brazos entrelazados a los de ellos corría muy deprisa-

Hada entro corriendo asta adentro de la casa rodante y desde afuera se notaba que ella estaba corriendo por todo el lugar a todo paso, luego de unos minutos de silencio se escucho lo que parecía ser una ducha encenderse

Steven: Que es eso?-decía preguntando a carla quien estaba bastante sorprendida-

Carla: Es el baño, se esta bañando, es muy raro-decía notando que la ducha se detuvo y luego de escuchar una inmensa cantidad pasos por todo el lugar la puerta se abrió-

Hada salio de la casa rodante bañada y con el pelo atado, llevaba uno jeans azules, una blusa de mangas largas color blanco, zapatillas marrones con unas medias blancas dobladas un poco en la parte superior

Carla: No lo puedo creer-decía sin creer que su hija se había bañado y se había cambiado y asta estaba comiendo de lo que tenia la bolsa de papas tan de repente-

Hada termino de comer lo de la bolsa y agarro a connie y a steven entrelazando sus brazos como antes y llevándolos por la fuerza de nuevo a el lugar de donde habían venido dejando a ashlin otra ves atrás quien les dejo la bolsa de papas y salio corriendo de tras

/En la Caminata Frita/

Hada logro arrastrar al dúo y cuando llego los dejo caer al piso y se puso enfrente de la ventana esperando ser atendida

: Hola!, que necesitas?-decía mirando muy feliz a hada quien dio unos paso hacia atrás y diviso a peedee quien barría con una expresión seria pero relajada-

Hada: Em...yo, nada ya me iba-decía agarrando a steven y a connie y yendo hacia la playa dejando a ashlin un poco atrás quien paro a saludar y luego los siguió

/En la playa/

Hada camino asta dejar mucha distancia y soltó a steven y connie quienes no se habían recuperado bien del golpe que le propino al soltarlos

Steven: Que fue eso-decía sobándose la cabeza y la espalda-

Hada: N-no se..., q-que fue que?-decía tratado de disimular enojo-

Connie: Bien al menos logramos que llegaras a la playa-decía limpiándose el polvo-

Ashlin: Uffff, corren rápido, ya me canse podemos solo caminar?-decía recuperando el aire-

/En algún lugar montañoso/

En una cueva en lo alto de una montaña se veían luces raras parpadeantes los cuales provenían de una gema tratado de reparar su pie

Peridot: Arg!, maldición, por lo menos esta cosa sera de utilidad mientras tanto-decía peridot quien trataba de usar partes del arma que uso en ronaldo para hacer un pie o por lo menos algo que resista y la ayude a mantenerse de pie por un buen rato-

Ronaldo quien estaba recuperado casi por completo yacía sentado en una especia de almohada de hojas en el piso mirando a peridot usar sus dedos para soldar

Ronaldo: Veo que te fue bien-decía con tono débil pero burlón-

Peridot: Cállate!, me las pagaran cristal gems!-decía a lo alto y muy furiosa-

Ronaldo: Ellas no te escuchan-decía con tono musical un tanto burlón-

Peridot: Que te calles!-decía tirándole una pequeña piedra-

En ese momento ronaldo se empezó a reír, peridot no puedo evitar las ganas de reír un poco, pero roaldo empezó a toser y a retorcerse de dolor aterrando a peridot

Peridot: Que pasa!?-decía volteando preocupada a roaldo-

Ronaldo: Ja!, te cache si te importo-decía con tono burlón mientras peridot le daba un empujón-

Peridot: C-claro que no!-decía tratando de disimular el sonrojo-

Ronado: A mi también me importas...-decía con tono suave-

Peridot: Solo cállate...-decía un tanto apenada y tratado de soldar partes metálicas a donde estaba su pie-

Ronaldo solo se quedo mirando a peridot quien le dio la espalda pero disimulaba su enojo

/En la playa/

Hada camino por toda la playa durante hora de un lugar a otro muy pensativa ya cuando empezó a atardecer steven y ashlin se cansaron fue que decidieron volver al auto lavado

Ashlin: Te siente bien?-decía notando la cara de hada quien estaba muy pensativa-

Hada: S-si, solo vamos-decía acelerando el paso-

Connie: No nos pidió ni disculpas-decía con tono de regaño-

Hada: Si, si, si, lo que sea, perdón y todo eso-decía con tono enojado apresurando mas el paso-

Asta a qui el cap, que dirá Carla?, por que Hada odia tanto salir?, acaso peedee olía mal?, creen que peridot se puede concentrar con ronaldo molestando?, no lo creo xD gracias por leer :D


	11. Noche en familia!, Misión cumplida

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 11: Noche en familia!, "Misión cumplida"

Ya había oscurecido bastante y Hada camino muy alejado de su pequeño grupo insultando en voz baja(mas o menos...) durante casi todo el camino de regreso asta el auto lavado solo para llevarse una fea sorpresa...

/En el auto lavado/

Hada quedo boquiabierta al notar que la casa rodante tenia tablones muy gruesos en la puerta y ventanas, no tenia las ruedas y que había un letrero de papel que decía **"Hoy NO"** en la parte delantera con letras rojas

Hada: Que hija de..., maldición!, savia que mi madre haría esto tarde o temprano!-decía dándole un fuerte golpe al letrero con todas sus fuerzas-

Un "Glup" de parte de los tres individuos que yacían a metros de la niña mega furiosa daban a entender su terror y miedo

Steven: C-chicas..., tengo miedo-decía agarrando la mano de ashlin-

Connie: Yo igual-decía sosteniendo la otra mano de ashlin-

Ashlin: Creo que mejor nos vamos...-decía retrocediendo lentamente-

Luego de que Hada sacara su puño de la puerta el cartelito se callo dejando ver algo escrito al reverso

Hada: Debí sospecharlo, haber a donde se habrá metido esa cobarde-decía agarrando el papel para leer lo que decía al reverso

Hada empezó a leer muy cuidadosamente la nota, luego de literalmente aplastarlo con su mano dio un fuerte suspiro

Hada: Como si no fuera demasiado.., tendré que hacerlo..., o mejor dicho tendremos que hacerlo-decía haciendo una pelotita con la nota y tirándola hacia steven-

Steven levanto con miedo la nota y junto a connie y ashlin lo empezaron a leer

_Hada si lees esto es que le distes un golpe a la puerta y estas insultándome, déjame decirte que no me agrada_

_ ese comportamiento jovencita, si quieres recuperar la casa rodante tendrás que ir con steven, su novia y su prima_

_ al parque de diversiones..., olvida lo ultimo greg me dice que no son novios todavía..., olvida eso ultimo igual..._

_ ***Cambio de letra***_

_ Hada si lees esto ve al parque de diversiones y trae a steven, connie y ashlin y no importa que_

_ hagas tenemos tu "Juguete" y no podrás hacer nada malo sin esto, los esperamos _

_ atte: Greg y Carla :D :D_

Steven se quedo mirando a connie muy sonrojado y vise versa, no solo por que carla ya los consideraba una pareja si no que greg incluso decía que no faltaría mucho, eso para steven y connie era una clara aceptación de parte de greg, esto izo sentir mal a steven luego de que él dudara sobre lo que le dijeron ashlin y connie sobre una novia para su padre...

Hada: Que esperan!?, navidad?, año nuevo?, el big ban?, VAMOS!-decía muy furiosa viendo que connie y steven no paraban de mirarse muy sonrojados y ashlin quien se había alejado para darles privacidad-

Connie: Q-que?..., cierto!, v-vamos!-decía alejándose de steven con su corazón latiendo a miles-

Steven: S-si v-vamos!-decía corriendo detrás de connie mientras ashlin les seguía-

Hada por su parte solo caminaba muy apresurada, al llegar el lugar se podía ver vació desde la distancia

/Parque de diversiones/

Al llegar como era de esperarse el lugar estaba vació y con carencia de personal, caminaron casi a oscura pues las luces estaban apagadas pero la luna iluminada el lugar, pero eso lo se sacaba lo tenebroso

Ashlin: E-están seguros que era aquí?, parece que no hay nadie...-decía mirando los puesto vacíos y el lugar desolado-

Hada: Enserio?, no me digas, quien se lo hubiese imaginado, están las luces apagadas y no hay nadie, pero obviamente el lugar esta "abierto", uno diría que esto cerro al atardecer y todos se fueron a sus casas, pero no, este lugar obviamente no debe de estar cerrado-decía con tono sarcástico muy enojada-

Connie: O-oye!, no la trates así-decía muy enojada sin sacar un poco el echo de que tenia un poco de miedo, pero tener a steven le daba fuerzas..., si es que deja de temblar...steven no le ayudaba en mucho...-

Hada: Ñe, Ñe, Ñe, seguramente cuando quieran aparecerán esos dos-decía burlándose sin mirar a connie y concentrada en el camino-

Luego de caminar derecho llegaron a un poste con un letrero que indicaba una dirección, luego de seguir una serie de carteles de forma consecutivas terminaron por perder los carteles y llegar a la entrada del lugar

Ashlin: Pero como?-decía notando que habían vuelto al mismo lugar de inicio-

Hada: Esto debe de ser un maldito chiste...-decía enojada antes de ver de reojo una sombra moverse detrás de ellos-

Hada corrió sin avisar en dirección a la sombra la cual no se dio cuenta que era perseguida por hada y los demás quienes no lo podían reconocer por el tamaño del cuerpo puesto que tenia una especie de traje protector contra la lluvia con colores verdes oscuro estilo militar quien corría con el grupo detrás a toda velocidad, se percataron que la sombra seguía el mismo patrón que ellos al iniciar, ya que cuando había un letrero la sombra se movía en su dirección, pero a diferencia de la ultima ves la sombra se fue en otra dirección en uno de los postes luego de arrancar dicho cartel con la mano, y al hacer esto levemente miro hacia atrás percatándose de los demás y aumentando su velocidad para correr al darse cuenta que lo perseguían

Hada: Se escapa!-decía corriendo cada vez mas lento asta frenar por el cansancio-

Steven: Se fue...,decía frenando y recuperando el aire-

Ashlin: A no!, eso no!-decía corriendo tan rápido como pudo a tal punto que su gema empezara a brillar dándole mucha velocidad para luego chocar contra esta persona de lleno y cayéndole encima para luego rebotar a unos metros-

La persona desconocida se levanto rápido dejando ver que tenia una mascara de paintball de color negro que no dejaba ver sus ojos ni su cara

Desconocido: Uhg..., q-quien?...-decía con voz muy gruesa(por la mascara) mirando a ashlin quien se quedo en el piso mirando tratando de ver los ojos a través de los lentes negros de dicha mascara lo que le era imposible-

Luego de quedarse mirando la gema de ashlin apagándose lentamente dio media vuelta y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad alejándose, dejando a ashlin en el suelo asustada

Connie: Se fue...-decía ya sin poder verlo-

De repente todo el lugar se ilumino asustando al grupo quienes no se habían recuperado, entre el ruido de algunas cosas prendiéndose se escucho a carla y greg desde la distancia, al seguir la voz de su madre hada camino un poco, pero luego fue asta donde estaba ashlin y la ayudo a levantarse, une vez todos estaban levantados y listos empezaron a seguir la voz asta el juego de las tasas giratorias y vieron un cartel el cual no habían visto ante, eso dio a entender que el cartel anterior estaba mal puesto

Carla: Rápido!, en cualquier momento van a llegar!, de nuevo muchas gracias señor sonrisas por dejarnos usar el lugar a estas horas-decía muy contenta-

Señor sonrisas: No hay que agradecer, me hubiese gustado a verlo prendido antes pero perdí las llaves-decía cerrando el panel eléctrico-

Greg: Cuanto crees que se tarden en venir?- espero que no se pierdan con las señales-decía con unas hojas de papel con flechas mal pintadas-

Carla: No creo que se tarden mucho, conociendo a mi hija ya habrán llegado a la casa rodante o ya devén de estar por aquí, solo espero no se asusten si es que se prendieron las luces muy repentinas-decía mirando como se prendían algunas luces a la distancia-

Señor sonrisas: Niños a la vista!-decía muy alegre apuntando con la mirada a los niños y a la adolescente con una notable cara de miedo y confusión-

Carla: Savia que vendrías, pero si quieres volver dentro estas obligada a subirte con migo a este juego, no todos los días sales de esa cosa y no todos los días tengo tanto tiempo para hacer algo para las dos-decía con tono de victoria-

Hada: Todo esto fue parte de tu plan?-decía con un obvio tono enojado-

Carla: Sip!, el de los dos-decía muy segura-

Hada: El cartel, venir aquí, el juego?-decía contando con los dedos-

Carla: Sip y sip!-decía muy contenta-

Hada: Y el tipo raro de la masca que ashlin derribo que era?-decía tratando de procesar eso ultimo-

Carla y Greg*al unisono*: Que!?, quien!?-decían al unísonos cambiando la cara de seguridad y triunfo con una confusa-

Connie: Dicen que no sabían nada de ese tipo con mascara?, se llevo un letrero y desapareció-decía apuntando hacia la dirección de donde habían venido-

Greg: Señor sonrisas eso le suena de algo?-decía mirando al señor sonrisas quien negó rotundamente-

Señor sonrisas: Es la primera ves que me dicen de alguien con mascara dando vueltas por el parque a esta hora-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Hada: Igual se llevo una cartel que estaba mal puesto, pero y esto!?-decía apuntando a todo lo que tenia enfrente cambiando el tema muy enojada-

Carla: No podía esperar a mañana por que savia que ya nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad de tenerte afuera por tanto tiempo, así que greg y yo pensamos en todo esto, mientras él sacaba las ruedas y ponía las tablas, yo ponía los carteles y llamaba al señor sonrisas, así que vamos a disfrutar de este momento familiar te guste o no-decía con los brazos cruzados con mucha seguridad-

Hada: Grrrrr-gruñía enojada-

Carla: Buen intento pero no te sera de utilidad, vamos?-decía corriéndose de lugar para que ella se suba a la tasa-

Hada fue refunfuñando asta una de las tasas con su madre, ashlin se apresuro y se subió con greg a otra dejando a connie y steven obligados(no tanto) a subirse juntos a una, el señor sonrisas la encendió y el juego comenzó, y se le notaba en la cara que hada nunca se había subido a una puesto que se asusto tanto que abrazo muy asustada a su madre quien se reía y disfrutaba el juego, greg miraba hacia el horizonte pero no se veía nada, ashlin miraba en dirección a donde se fue el tipo con la mascara pero luego de no ver nada fue asta donde greg y lo agarro fuerte del brazo mientras disfrutaba y reía junto a su tío quien tenia un poco de miedo de que caigan los dos ya que ashlin se movía demasiado y eso provocaba que greg pensara que la tasa se estaba aflojando en el aire..., steven y connie, bueno ellos solo se quedaron mirando durante todo el juego casi ni notando que este había comenzado ni bien ya se había terminado

Connie: Y-ya?, cuando empezó?-decía un tanto confundida-

Steven: Ya termino?, o esta empezando?-decía notando que frenaban y dudando si estaban empezando-

Ashlin: Fue genial!, sentiste eso tío!?, era como si casi fuéramos a salir volando!, fue genial!-decía saltando muy animada-

Hada: Creo que voy a vomitar...-decía con su cara un poco verde-

Greg: Yo igual...-decía con un tono verde en su cara caminando un tanto irregular al igual que hada-

Ambos caminaron como zombies asta una silla mirando con nauseas hacia arriba con la lengua afuera tratando de recuperar el aire, hada nunca había subido a un juego de alturas, y aunque este se veía "infantil" ella nunca se había subido a nada que fuera mas alto que la casa rodante, greg sentía que en cualquier momento saldrían disparados y caerían quien sabe donde y solo eso lo mareaba mucho

Señor sonrisas: Parece que se divirtieron bastante, van a subir otra vez?-decía mirando con una sonrisa muy grande a hada quien parecía que en cualquier momento se le tiraría encima para matarlo...-

Greg: Ya es muy tarde, creo que es mejor que volvamos steven, connie quieres que te lleve?-decía mirando a connie quien negó-

Connie: No se preocupe, llamare a mi papa y el vendrá a buscarme-decía sacando su celular y tomando distancia para poder hablar-

Carla: Espero que podamos repetir esto mañana o cualquier día-decía muy feliz-

Greg: Si es posible lo intentaremos mañana mismo-decía mirando a hada quien intentaba negar pero estaba muy mareada para sacudir su cabeza-

Luego de que connie llamara caminaron asta las afueras del parque, mientras salían las luces se apagaban poco a poco, mientras iban greg llevaba a hada quien estaba algo mareada y con sueño, cuando llegaron tardaron una horas en sacar los tablones y las ruedas, al pasar las horas llego el padre de connie y se ofreció a ayudar un poco con las ruedas, mientras lo hacían le contaron de por que no tenia las ruedas y el padre de connie estaba muy sorprendido y se reía un poco con ellos mientras contaban a detalle el plan que habían echo, luego de despedirse se fueron, al terminar de poner las ruedas carla decidió que era hora de buscar un lugar donde puedan dejar su casa rodante, aunque greg les ofreció el mismo lugar donde estaban carla ya había visto un lugar cerca de la playa bastante lindo, luego de despedirse carla y hada quien ya se había dormido en los brazos de su madre con una notable sonrisa se fueron, greg ya solo tenia que dejar a steven y ashlin en él templo quienes estaban bostezando por el sueño, una ves que dejo a steven en la parte de atrás encendió la camioneta y fue asta el templo estacionando cerca de la escalera

/En el templo/

Greg entro despacio por la puerta con steven quien estaba algo adormecido en sus brazos y a ashlin quien estaba bostezando no vio la puerta y choco, el golpe aviso a las gemas que estaban en el lugar que ya habían llegado ya que no se habían dado cuanta de cuando habían entrado pues no estaban atentos a la puerta

Ashlin: Auch..., tengo sueñito-decida sobándose la cara y tratando de justificar el golpe que se dio-

Perla: Parece que tuvieron un día largo-decía yendo asta donde greg para acariciar el cabello de steven-

Greg: S-si un día largo, jejeje, esta algo cansado mejor lo dejo en su cama-decía mientras trataba de no mirar a la gema en frente-

Ashlin: Tíooooooooo..., mañaaanaaaa volvamoooss con ellas, es divertiditooo-decía bostezando y tratando de hablar algo cansada-

Perla: Parece que steven no fue el único que disfruto el día-decía notando que ashlin se apoyaba en greg para no caer al piso-

Greg: Si, jejeje, larga historia-decía acomodando la cabeza de ashlin-

Amatista: Por que no te quedas aqui y nos la cuentas?-decía tratando de tapar su cara con el pie de peridot-

Greg: Jejeje, no creo que sea interesante, igual mañana teníamos pensado hacer la misma rutina si eso era posible...-decía recordando que hada no era fan de salir de la casa rodante-

Steven despertaba poco a poco y miraba a greg y perla quienes lo miraban, steven quien todavía tenia la mano de perla en la cabeza le sonreía y sacudía un poco su cabeza

Perla: Como estuvo tu día steven?-decía mirando con cariño a steven quien sonreía-

Steven: Bien, la pasamos genial los 6-decía estirando la mano un poco cansado-

Perla: 6?, greg, steven, ashlin,..., fueron con garnet?-decía pensando en que tal ves steven se refería a rubi, zafiro y garnet mientras miraba la puerta esperando ver que garnet apareciera y a greg quien negó-

Greg: Jejeje, no, no, fuimos con unas amigas nuevas que hicimos y con connie-decía notando que ashlin estaba recuperando un poco la noción para caminar y subiendo por las escaleras asta la cama-

Perla: Bueno supongo que mañana steven nos dirá todo lo increíble que estuvo su día-decía mirando con cariño a steven y luego mirar levemente a greg solo para luego quedar un poco sonrojada al estar tan cerca-

Greg subió la escalera y dejo a steven es su cama, le saco las zapatillas, los arropo le dio las buenas noches y luego siguió con ashlin, le saco la campera(lo que provoco que su celular se cayera y que lo agarrara sin que greg se diera cuenta dejándola abajo de la almohada), las zapatillas y le dio las buenas noches, ya cuando ambos estaban acostados se preparaba para ir, pero steven despertó una ultima vez algo cansado listo para decir algo antes de dormirse

Steven: E-espera papa-decía steven algo cansado y con ganas de bostezar-

Greg: Si hijo?-decía mirando que steven se limpiaba el ojo-

Perla: Duerme steven, mañana estarás con mucha energía-decía desde abajo ya que greg estaba en la escalera-

Steven: P-papa*Bostezo*, si algún día te enamoraras de alguien*bostezo*, quien sea, quien tu quieras*bostezo* yo estaría muy feliz*bostezo*, de llamarla...ma...zzzz-decía steven muy agotado antes de dormirse provocando que greg se volteo levemente a mirar a perla y esto provoco que se sonrojara mucho, perla al darse cuenta que greg se volteo a verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse casi tanto como greg-

Greg: E-em..., jejeje..., creo que estaba muy cansado...,emmmm, bueno ya me voy, emmmm, si,jejeje-decía greg muy colorado tratando de no hacer contacto visual asta la puerta-

Perla: Em, si claro, si, emmmmm, bien, nos vemos mañana..., digo si es que viene, si no steven seguro ira, no digo que no vengas, emmm, nos vemos-decía volteándose algo sonrojada mientras que greg bajaba por las escaleras-

Greg: B-bien, nos vemos, m-mañana-decía abriendo la puerta rápido-

Perla: B-bien, emmm, adiós-decía saludando a greg un tanto colorada mientras greg saludaba desde afuera y se iba por la escalera-

Una ves que greg se fue perla subió por las escalera para mirar a steven muy sonrojada y no podía evitarlo después de todo lo que estaba pasando y para colmo amatista no paraba de dar pequeños gritos y corría de un lugar a otro como si hubiese pasado algo MUY bueno que le provocara festejar, ella fingía no entender por que bailaba tanto...

Steven: Papa...*bostezo*, perla?..., p-papa se fue?-decía abriendo los ojos con dificultad-

Perla: S-si, no te preocupes estará bien-decía mirando a steven quien estaba sonriendo-

Steven: P-perla*bostezo*, asta mañaaaaaaa...-decía bostezando tratando de hablar-

Perla: Asta mañana steven-decía mirando con cariño a steven quien se acomodaba-

Steven: Asta mañana... **mamá**-decía steven antes de por fin dormirse dejando a perla MUY...CELESTE?(sonrojada)-

Ashlin quien escucho todo ya que el celular casi le pega al caer espero a que perla bajara lo cual parecía eterno por esa forma en la que bajaba luego de lo que le dijo steven para sacar el celular y escribirle muy feliz a connie **"Misión cumplida"** y amatista quien escucho todo no pudo evitar salir asta afuera de la casa para gritar su emoción entre saltos y saltos de alegría tratando de no gritar tan fuerte como para despertar a steven, había que admitirlo, amatista ya sabia que pasaba "algo" y perla lo sabia y no lo quería asimilar y con lo que dijo steven deja mas que confirmado que él y greg igual lo sabían y eso la emocionaba mucho, agarro a león de las patas y empezó a bailar una especia de "baile de la victoria"

Asta a qui el capitulo, creen que podrán sacar a hada otra vez?, steven estaba consiente de lo que dijo?, a que o quien se refería?, chan!, chan! chan!, esto y más en le próximo capitulo gracias por leer! :D :D


	12. El inicio de un cambio de aires

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 12: El inicio de un cambio de aires

Sinceramente tenia pensado que la armadura de peridot era parte de su cuerpo(fue lo primero que pensé), ya tenia un capitulo echo y solo faltaba corregir algunas cosas(asta que resulto ser que eran parte de una armadura y ella era pequeña y se me prendió una lamparita), borre casi todo lo que tenia echo para un capitulo y are un intento de fusionarlo con un capitulo que ya salio, habrán varias cosas que no tendrán sentido o que no estarán bien acomodadas desde ya muchas gracias y disculpen

Entre las lejanas montañas rocosas con vista al bosque mas verde y abundante, en un lugar con una hermosa vista al horizonte, en una cueva de cuyo dueño peludo sigue peleando con una gema de color verde que le arroja cosas(el oso fue echado y exige volver a su casa)la pelea párese querer terminar

/En la cueva/

Peridot había echado por décima vez al oso a quien había sacado de su madriguera, ya habían cambiado de cueva mas de una vez y se le hacia mas difícil estar de un lado a otro con ronaldo quien ya podía caminar pero igual era molesto ya que tenerlo quieto en un lugar era difícil, en le proceso se le desprendió el pie de repuesto por lo que tubo que llevarlo a mano esperando un buen lugar donde volverlo a poner

Peridot: Aléjate bola de pelos o lo que seas!-decía peridor lanzándole rocas y ataques de energía con su cañón para asustarlo-

Ronaldo: Pobre oso, no crees que es mejor que vallamos a otro lugar?-decía ronaldo asustado quien estaba atrapado en una esfera de energía-

Peridot: Ni lo sueñes!-decía por fin ahuyentando al oso al arrojarle una gran roca-

Ronaldo: Ufff..., extraño mi hogar tu no?-decía mirando a peridot quien bajo la cabeza cansada-

Peridot: Deja de molestar soquetenaldo-decía tratando de disimular su frustración al no poder hacer mucho-

Ronaldo: Soy ronaldo, no soquete, ni soquetenaldo-decía como si tratara de lucir inteligente-

Peridot: Bien, ronaldo, puedes callarte?-decía dejándose caer al piso muy cansada y frustrada-

Ronaldo: Pareces cansada, por que no te sacas esa...armadura?, e visto que tus dedos no son tus dedos, puedo deducir que esa cosa pesa verdad?-decía mirando como peridot se volteaba-

Peridot: Con estas partes mejoradas puedo luchar contra quien sea-decía tratando de lucir intimidante-

Ronaldo: Veo que no te duele andar sin tu pie..., que tan alta eres sin eso?-decía con tono medio burlón al notar que sin su otro pie se vería menos grande y sin esa armadura tal vez menos-

Peridot: Fin de la charla-decía levantándose y saliendo de la cueva dejando a ronaldo dentro de la cúpula de energía-

Ronaldo: Bien, yo comeré esta fruta antes de que se eche a perder-decía agarrando las frutas amontonadas que dejo el oso y que peridot ya había conseguido por que no paraba de pedir comida-

Peridot salio y se quedo al lado de la entrada de la cueva donde ronaldo no puede verla, una vez se jacto de que nada la moleste se saco la armadura lentamente intentando no hacer mucho ruido

Peridot: Si pudiera ser mas grande y fuerte..., se lo demostraría...-decía en voz baja tratando de forzar una transformación a su pequeño cuerpo sin mucho éxito-

Peridot se quedo sentada un largo tiempo tratando de pensar como poder salir del planeta sin que esas "Gems" se metan en su camino, de repente desde el interior de la cueva ronaldo empezó a hablar con sigo mismo(no se da cuenta de que peridot esta cerca o no le importa), sus charla con sigo mismo asustaron un poco a peridot quien pensó que había alguien mas y este trataría de liberarlo por lo que se acerco un poco a la entrada para ver mejor, siendo pequeña no seria difícil esconderse entre algunas rocas y con la oscuridad ronaldo no la veria

Ronaldo: Que estarán haciendo los muchacho?, espero que estén bien, pobre jenny se habrá llevado un gran susto, espero que no se preocupe por mi..., tomando en cuenta que piensa estoy muerto..., hay jenny perdon-decía tranquilo antes de notar que lo que decía no tenia mucho sentido(alguna vez lo tubo?)-

Desde afuera peridot escuchaba todo y se le notaba en la cara que no le gustaba ni un poco lo que ronaldo hablaba o de quien hablaba para ser mas espesifico

Peridot: Bah..., como si esa humana cobarde fuera la gran cosa, yo soy mas lista y mas fuerte y ella es dedil y pequeña...-decía mirando desde afuera de la cueva mientras su cuerpo crecía mientras mas pensaba en ser alguien grande y fuerte, pero lo mas importante, algo que ni ella savia, alguien mejor que ese humana que ronaldo no paraba de balbucear por horas-

Ronaldo desde el interior vio como peridot entraba y quedo boquiabierto(se le callo todo literalmente) al ver a peridot mucho mas grande que ante, sus brazos eran largos y bien definidos, sus piernas habían crecido y estaban bien lucidas y su tronco(cuerpo en general) creció mucho dejando ver un pequeño "busto" que sobresalía un poco de su "ropa", era inclusive mas grande que con su armadura lo que lo dejo sorprendido pues sin su "pie" se le notaba que era pequeña pero sin la armadura era mucho mas grande de lo que aparentaba con la armadura

Ronaldo: Que te paso?-decía mirando de pies a cabeza el nuevo look en el cuerpo de peridot quien se reía un poco dejando notar que su voz cambio solo un poco-

Peridot: Que?, esa armadura era un poco pesada-decía posando de espaldas pero mirando de reojo-

En ese momento peridot se dio cuenta de que no solo su cuerpo creció asta tal punto de no poder meterse dentro de la armadura, si no que izo eso por...**RONALDO**!?(eso la dejo un poco colorada), no podía creer lo que había echo, pero por alguna razón sentía que eso es lo que tenia que hacer, lo que debía de hacer, por alguna razón que iba mas allá de su conocimiento conocido o por conocer, pero ahora su armadura le iba hacer un problema pues no se lo podría colocar con sus nuevo brazos, y no podría modificar nada sin poder usar las herramientas..., pero igual podía separar las partes, no sentía arrepentimiento alguno...-

/En el templo/

Garnet quien estaba concentrada en peridot tratando de "buscar" alguna señal de ella en un futuro se distrajo luego de escuchar un fuerte golpe y al mirar se dio cuenta de que tenia una manta cubriéndole la cabeza y la cara, al sacársela se dio cuenta que ya no estaba el pie de peridot el cual puso enfrente de ella, no solo eso, sino que había una mujer de pelo rojo sentada en el sofá con greg, y ambos estaban vendados en los brazos y en la cabeza con notables heridas pero no graves, luego de eso perla entro por la puerta con amatistas quien escupía humo con toda sus caras chamuscadas y con una cara de enojo muy notables a tal punto de darle el portazo a la puerta que fue lo que la saco de su trance

Perla: Esa niña es un monstruo!, como es que puede hacer eso?-decía mirando a la mujer quien negó con ingenuidad-

Carla: E tratado de adivinar eso desde hace mucho..., despertó!-decía mirando a perla y luego a garnet-

Perla: Garnet..., perdón por interrumpir, carla trata de no gritar tan fuerte, greg esta agotado y garnet trata de concentrarse-decía regañando a carla-

Amatista: Que ella no haga ruido?, y cuando ella y ashlin llegaron con greg inconsciente?, casi te da un ataque a la corazón o a la gema!-decía partiendo en risas-

Perla: C-cállate!, no se de que hablas...-decía tratando de disimular seriedad-

Garnet: Que paso?-decía mirando a la mujer a quien nunca había visto ni en sus visiones cuyo nombre acaba de escuchas es carla, quien la miro un tanto confusa-

Carla: Ya te explicamos lo que paso unas 10 veces, yo soy carla, y mi hija hada esta atrincherada en la casa rodante, noqueo a greg con un paralizante eléctrico y casi me noquea a mi con dardos tranquilizantes, pero les dio todos a greg, fue diseñado para evitar un ejercito o una legión de zombies..., según un papelito con las instrucciones que escribió mi difunto esposo, pero creo que era para alardear, greg se callo arriba de ashlin mientras entrabamos y ahora esta apachurrada en la cama(desde arriba ashlin levantaba su mano), Hellou?, llevamos media hora a qui hablando de eso con ashlin-decía mirando a garnet quien estaba notablemente sorprendida-

Garnet: S-steve?, donde...-decía mirando a carla quien miro a perla quien miro a amatista quien miro a garnet-

Amatista: Steven no sabe nada de lo que paso, se fue con connie a su casa con leon, algo de un regalo para connie fue lo que entendí por que hablaba raro-decía haciendo círculos de humo con su aliento-

Perla: Imitaba a un caballero, mal..., pero eso hacia, carla como están?-decía mirando el circulo de humo para luego mirar a carla-

Carla: Podría estar mejor, pero me alegra que ella se moviera, me asustaba mucho que no dijera nada y solo se quedara observando, le quite ese adorno raro y nada, así que le puse una manta encima para que no fuera tan..., tenebrosa-decía mirando a garnet quien estaba con la cabeza agachada-

Garnet: Y-yo..., la perdí...-decía mirando hacia a bajo-

Perla: Que?-decía mirando a carla y luego a garnet-

Garnet: Peridot..., por alguna razón ya no es una amenaza..., es como si..., tal ves..., si ella vino con alguien mas...,esta gema tal vez la traiciono..., no se como explicarlo pero peridot ya no la veo como una amenaza...-decía mirando hacia abajo-

Carla: No se si me arrepentiré pero de que esta hablando la mujer mas terrorífica de esta casa?-decía mirando a perla-

Perla: Ella tiene visión futura, puede ver peligro antes de que estos pasen y detectar a seres peligrosos dependiendo si son un futuro peligro para nosotras o para nuestros seres queridos-decía mirando a carla quien parecía haber entendido mas rápido de lo que creía-

Carla: Ojala no me consideres una amenaza..., se ve que es fuerte...-decía mirando algo asustada a garnet y luego amatista-

Amatista: Para ella no, pero para alguien mas de a qui tal vez si-decía dándole codazos a parla solo para que le propinara un golpe lo bastante fuerte como para tirarla al piso, incluso después de esto no paraba de reír ya que perla no es de tener mucha fuerza-

Carla: A bueno, mejor no ser enemiga de garnet, pero se puede saber de quien si?, por que y quien esa otra?, quiero saber cual es mi recompensa por ganar si es que hay una-decía con tono coqueto acariciando la cabeza de greg mientras miraba con cierta maldad coqueta en sus ojos a amatista-

Amatista: Oh, ganar?, JA!, no sabes con quien te metes-decía mirando desafiante a la mujer de cabello color fuego, estando en el piso miraba a perla desde abajo y con la mirada le decía "di algo!" al notar que perla no hacia nada pero se le notaba la frustración-

Carla: Creo que si, quieres probar mi punto?-decía tocando delicadamente con sus dedos los labios de greg sin sacar sus ojos de amatista quien parecía un perro guardián...tomando en cuenta que en eso se trasformo-

Amatista*perro*: ROF!, ROF!, GRRRRR, ROF!-ladraba(insultaba) y gruñía a carla quien parecía disfrutar del ladrido sin ningún miedo del perro purpura-

Perla*pensando*: Por que haces esto?..., ya veo...-pensaba al ver a amatista y a carla quien molestaba a amatista tratando a greg como si fuera de ella..., algo malo...verdad?-

Carla: Bien, perla te dejo a TU greg, yo veré si logro sacar a mi niña de su ataúd de lata o morir en el intento, nos vemos-decía guiñándole el ojo mientas estaba levantándose y dejando delicadamente a greg quien gemía de dolor pero no despertaba-

Perla: Espera, no puede irte así, quédate a qui asta que te recuperes-decía frenando a carla con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, no importaba la razón de por que ella estaba con greg luego de haberla visto irse volando pero estaba lastimada y no podía dejarla-

Carla: Créeme e estado peor que esto en mas de una ocasión-decía con total naturalidad-

Garnet: Me pueden decir que paso..., por favor-decía un tanto sobresaltada por las vendas que cubrían a la mujer de cabellos rojos en los brazos y parte de su pierna y a greg quien estaba en las mismas condiciones-

Ashlin: Tío PUFFF, y yo PUFFFF, y luego todos PUFFF, y luego PUFFF, y fin..PUFFF-decía moviendo su mano de un lugar a otro mientras seguía acostada-

Carla y Perla: Bien esto fue lo que paso...-decían al unisono tomando un poco de aire listas para hablar mientras perla echaba a amatista de la casa con una escoba ya que no paraba de ladrar y carla tomaba asiento y acomodaba uno para perla-

**_-Flashback De Carla-_**

_(Se contara sus historias una luego de la otra para no tener que contar una y luego otra por separado con sucesos intermedios)_

_/En la playa/_

_Carla despertaba y estaba lista para empezar el día, como era de costumbre hada no tenia intenciones de salir de la cama bajo ningún tipo de amenazas o suplicas, se vistió con una camisa de mangas cortas color azul, un pantalones corto asta las rodillas marrón y unas sandalias naranjas_

_Carla: Hija iré afuera, estas invitada cuando quieras, la comida esta en el microondas es pollo con papas, pero las papas creo que están feas si quieres tíralas están de hace unos días-decía saliendo de la casa-_

_Hada: Bueno, gracias y adiós-decía sin sacar su cabeza para mirar-_

_En cuanto carla salio de la casa se estiro un poco y diviso a ashlin y greg quienes llegaban, dio unos cuantos pasos y POOM!, la puesta se cerro y unas persianas de acero bajaron_

_Carla: oh por amor a..., muy chistosa ahora habré la puer...-decía acercándose y al tocar la puerta *TSSSS* una descarga eléctrica la tiro lejos asustando a ashlin y greg quienes estaban cerca-_

_Greg y ashlin corrieron rápido asta donde carla estaba tirada solo para ver que tenia sus pelos levantados en puntas y se le notaba su enojo_

_Greg: Estas bien?, que paso?-decía mirando como la casa hacia ruidos raros mientras bajaban persianas de metal y aparecían antenas eléctricas muy amenazantes-_

_Carla: Sistema de defensa que puso mi difunto marido quien estaba convencido de un futuro ataque zombies masivo o creo que solo era una escusa para poner esa tecnología y alardear de que el la compro antes y que se veía genial..., hada lo usa para que yo no entre a la casa cuando ella quiere vengarse de mi, creo que no le gusto lo de ayer..., jejeje no me arrepiento de nada-decía un poco menos enojada pero sin arrepentimientos-_

_Greg: Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo-decía acercándose a la casa-_

_Carla: ESPERA!-decía asustada mientas unas antes salían de arriba de la puerta-_

_Greg quien se voltio para ver a carla y no se dio cuenta de estas antenas que provocaron una mega descarga eléctrica que lo dejo tirado en el piso en menos de segundos de a verse volteado_

_Ashlin: TÍO!-decía asustada al ver como las antenas apuntaban hacia ella-_

_Carla empujo a ashlin lejos antes de que una onda eléctrica la atacara dejándola casi tan mal que greg, solo que ella si pudo defenderse y evitar mas daño que greg quien recibió una inmensa descarga eléctrica con la defensa baja_

_Ashlin y carla corrieron rápido asta donde greg y lograron sacarlo ya que las antenas necesitaban recargas, mientras huían un arma en un trípode salio del techo y empezó a dispar dardos_

_Ashlin: Nos esta disparando!?-decía muy aterrada-_

_Carla: No te preocupes no son balas de verdad, son dardos paralizantes!, ten cuidado esas cosa duermen elefantes-decía corriendo en zigzag evitando los dardos-_

_Mientras corrían unos cuantos dardos le dieron en el trasero y espalda de greg(no tiene nada que ver con que lo usaran de escudo humano...), ashlin no tubo de otra que ir al templo lo mas rápido posible y cuando subieron y entraron por la puerta ashlin se tropezó(suele pasar...) y al caer carla quien estaba débil no pudo soportar el peso de greg y lo dejo caer encima de ashlin..._

**_-Fin Del Flashback De Carla-_**

**_-Flashback De Perla-_**

_/En el templo/_

_Estaba todo muy tranquilo como era de esperarse, steven se había despertado temprano y empezaba a hablar raro, como si tratara da hablar como un caballero de la edad media o un caballero de la realeza y eso fue lo que pudo entender mientras hablaba y caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando sus cosas_

_Perla: S-steven..., ayer mientras te ibas a dormir..., bueno..., no se si lo recuerdas...-decía mirando como steven frenaba en seco para escucharla bien-_

_Steven: Emmm?, y-yo no recuerdo nada, dije algo de connie?, dije algo verdad?, no le digas!-decía muy alterado y sonrojado-_

_Perla: N-no, dijiste algo..., no se si lo recuerdas..., olvídalo estabas muy cansado seguro no lo dijiste enserio-decía dándose la vuelta un poco triste para evitar que steven lo notara-_

_Como era de esperarse no pudo sacar mucho de steven ya que o bien no lo dijo enserio o no quería decirlo nuevamente, una vez se fue ashlin bajo a los salto muy alegre y se fue donde greg, garnet estaba como piedra desde hace mucho y no estaba segura si ella se dio cuenta de la ausencia de steven o ashlin y amatista dormía en el piso, el silencio no duro mas de unas largas y aburridas horas en las que ni amatista tenia ganas de hacer nada mas que acostarse y esperar alguna misión ya que apareció ashlin, greg y...carla?, no tubo mucho tiempo de pensar que pasaba que greg se callo encima de ashlin y se le veía una estela de humo y varias cosas clavadas en su espalda_

_Perla: GREG!, PERO QUE PASO!?-decía muy asustada y tirándose al piso al lado de greg para revisar su pulso con ashlin todavía abajo-_

_Ashlin: Ayudaaaaa!-decía sacudiendo sus piernas-_

_Perla: Greg responde!, que paso!?, carla dime que paso!-decía sacudiendo la cabeza de greg pero no parecía responder-_

_Ashlin y amatista*al unisono*: La conoces?-decían sorprendidas mientras amatista trataba de sacar a ashlin por la fuerza sin mucho éxito-_

_Perla: Larga historia..., pero dime que paso!-decía mirando como ashlin trataba de salir de abajo de greg sin mucho éxito-_

_Ashlin: Sácame primero y luego te digo..., por favor!-decía con tono de ruego ya muy adolorida-_

_Luego de sacar a ashlin y dejarla en la cama carla comenzó a contar lo que paso mientras la vendaban a ella y a greg_

_Perla: No dura mucho la paralizáis?-decía vendando el brazo de greg mientras le abría un ojo para ver si reaccionaba-_

_Carla: Dura minutos, pero en cantidades como las que recibió puede durar solo horas, pero eso sin contar que una sola puede dormir a un elefante adulto dormirá plácidamente asta mañana-_

_Perla: Ya iré a hablar con esa niña!, espero no te importe-decía mirando a carla quien negó-_

_Carla: No te preocupes, pero créeme no podrás sacarla tan fácil..., y ella?-decía miando a perla y luego a garnet quien yacía inmóvil-_

_Perla: Ella es garnet, no te preocupes por ella, pero no la distraigas, esta muy concentrada y ella es amatista-decía mirando a garnet y apuntando a amatista quien bajaba por las escaleras luego de dejar a ashlin en la cama-_

_Perla y amatista salieron de la casa en dirección a la casa rodante donde carlas les indico que estaría, no tendrían que preocuparse ya que garnet estaba en la casa_

_/En la playa/_

_Perla y amatistas estaban listas para hablar con la niña, pero cuando llegaron y se presentaron la camioneta saco varios mini misiles(fuegos artificiales que sobraron de navidad que modifico con una apariencia metálica) y comenzó a atacar, como perla y amatista no conocían esas armas y no podían simplemente defenderse y atacar a una niña solo pudieron huir asta que una muy grande las impacto y genero una gran explosión estruendosa, luego de eso y un poco aturdidas por la explosión varios empezaron a caerles encima lo que las izo huir de nuevo al templo_

**_-Fin Del Flashback De Perla-_**

Perla: Y eso fue todo-decía mirando a garnet quien trataba de procesar lo que le contaban y le hacia señas a amatista para entrar-

Carla: No te preocupes, solo esta haciendo un berrinche de niña pequeña-decía muy tranquila-

Perla: Berrinche?-decía mirando un tanto confusa a carla-

Carla: Es como cuando se enojan y no te quieren habla o patalean por no querer darles algo-decía mirando a perla quien paresia no entender-

Perla: Espero que ese berrinche se le pase rápido-decía mirando a carla quien reía un poco-

Carla: Hay los hijos..., dime perla hablando enserio, como es tu relación con steven?, y con el grandote?-decía con tono coqueto-

Amatista: Muy buena, o no perla?-decía dándole pequeños codazos amistosos-

Perla: Emmm, steven es un buen niño..., y greg un gran padre, no puedo decir mucho-decía disimulando los sentimientos que mas de uno ya se había dado cuenta-

Carla: Ja!, enserio, puedes decírmelo, él dormirá asta mañana-decía mirando a greg quien se acomodaba con la mano en la cabeza para dormir y se le escuchaba roncar un poco-

Perla: Bien..., al principio no aceptaba a greg..., me daba ese sentimiento feo al conocer a alguien a quien simplemente no quieres ver ni una sola vez, pero gracias a steven cuanto mas lo conocía y mas me conocía él nos hemos acercado bastante, veo otra persona en greg, una que hubiese querido conocer hace mucho pero un resentimiento que tenia por "algo"(rose) me lo impido asta hace poco..., y con steven..., bien, es como un hijo para mi, es tan amable y tierno, siempre quiere ayudar a sus amigo y ser mejor cada día mas, se que él sera alguien grande algún día, y estaré tan orgullosa cuando eso pase que no quisiera esperar, pero es apenas un niño y no quiero forzar su desarrollo humano con mis aspiraciones y no quiero que tenga en la mente ser un adulto tan rápido, no quiero que deje de ser un niño tan rápido como para verlo convertido en un adulto listo para todo tipo de desafíos-decía mirando a greg y muy inspirada en steven para luego mirar a carla quien tenia una mueca alegre-

Carla: Se podría decir que a steven solo le falta decirte "mama"-decía mirando alegre a perla quien se puso un poco colorada mientas amatista le daba codazos-

Perla: Ya me lo dijo..., medio dormido..., pero se sintió tan..., *suspiro* hermoso-decía con una pequeña lagrima-

Carla: Entonces que esperas mujer!?, cuando lo tengas enfrente díselo!, dile lo que me as dicho y lo mas importante, dile "hijo"-decía dándole una palma dita en la espalda-

Amatista: Tu puedes perla!-decía dándole una palmada en la espalda-

Garnet: Puedo interrumpir?-decía acercándose un poco-

Carla: Que pasa?-decía mirando a garnet quien interrumpido la charla la cual iba por muy buen camino lo que la molesto un poco-

Perla: Sucede algo malo?-decía mirando a garnet un poco asustada-

Garnet: ..., ..., carla en un futuro seras una amenaza...-decía mirando a carla quien se asusto-

Carla: Que?, por que?, cuando?, como?, que ice o haré?-decía levantándose muy asustada-

Garnet: Darás un mal consejo, ya entenderás-decía sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción-

Carla: Muy bien..., perla olvida todo lo que te dije...-decía mirando asustada a perla quien asentía muy apenada por lo que le había dicho carla que tenia que hacer-

Garnet: Eso no, yo hablo de otra cosa..., *suspiro* olvídalo, cuando te vallas te encontraras con un joven cartero, si te pregunta por alguna cosa sobre mi o algo para conquistar mi corazón solo vete..., o golpealo-decía con tono un tanto molesto-

Carla: Okey..., entonces, perla no olvides lo que te dije-decía mas relajada mirando a perla quien asentía un poco feliz-

Perla: Jamie le pedirá consejos a carla?-decía mirando a garnet quien asentía-

Garnet: Exagere un poco..., perdón perla no quería asustarte, pero no quiero que despierten a steven con una serenata de mariachis...-decia suspirando-

Carla: Mariachis!, la mejor forma de conquistar un corazón..., ya entendí-decía muy feliz estirando la mano en alto y luego un tanto apenada al mirar a garnet-

Garnet: Golpealo, en la nariz, muy fuerte-decia frustrada-

Carla: Yo no puedo interponerme entre un joven y su amor..., mareachis y una serenata con flores, bombones y grande que diga garnet..., eso servirá?-decía muy feliz tratando de planear algo para conquistar el corazón de garnet-

Garnet: Mejor lo golpeo yo..., con un tiburón o una roca grande-decía con tono pensativo-

Mientras carla se le prendían los focos de como ayudar a jamie cuando se lo encontrara, garnet parecía muy arrepentida de haber abierto la boca y se daba pequeños golpes con la mano en la frente, perla por su parte se reía por el tipo de ideas que carla ofrecía para ayudar al cartero, luego miraba a greg dormir y al igual que con steven no se le ocurría otra cosa mas que mirar como dormía...(mala costumbre supongo...), amatista se unía al barajeo de ideas pero sus ideas eran muy malas por no decir demasiado fuera de contexto con lo que carla y garnet consideraban "ético". Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche, garnet considero que greg se quedara en el sofá, carla por su parte se recupero casi por completo y se fue no sin antes decirle a garnet que disfrutara de lo que tendría planeado, le preguntaron donde dormiría pero ella aseguro de que hada suele sacar su equipo de campamento cuando se hace de noche para que no durmiera en el piso y se fue con una mirada malvada lo que a garnet no le gusto pues ya savia lo que se venia(literalmente), horas después al anochecer llego steven

Steven: Hola chi..., papa?-decía steven saludando pera darse cuenta que estaba su padre vendado y durmiendo en el sofá

Perla: Hola steven-decía con tono cariñoso y tratando de no lucir muy preocupada o steven se pondría mal-

Steven: Q-que le paso?, que paso?-decía notando a su padre y sus vendas-

Perla: No te preocupes ya esta bien, creo que se nos olvido sacarles las vendas para no asustarte(las sigue necesitando)...-decía notando que se olvido de sacarle las vendas a greg aunque aun las necesite-

Garnet: Se encuentra bien, pero no despertara asta mañana-decía con su tono habitual-

Steven: P-pero, que paso?, fue una gema corrupta!?-decía mirando con miedo y alterándose de la idea de que atacaran a su padre y no estuviese para ayudarlo-

Ashlin: En una sola palabra, hada-decía levantándose de la cama-

Steven: Hada?, ella le izo esto?, por que!?-decía asustado-

Amatista: Querían sacarla de la casa rodante, pero mira el lado positivo..., cuando despiertes mañana estará greg y pasaran un lindo día juntos-decía aparentando sin mucha preocupación acostada de plano en una silla para no alterar a steven -

Perla: Steven no te preocupes, greg y carla están bien-decía tratando de calamar a un ya muy agitado steven-

Steven: C-carla?, ella también esta aquí?, donde esta?-decía mirando a su alrededor-

Ashlin: No se quiso quedar seguramente esta acampando cerca de la casa rodante o en listando un dolor de cabeza para garnet-decía mirando a steven muy tranquila pero steven no lo estaba aunque lo que dijo de garnet parecía haberlo calmado ya que no entendió-

Perla: No te preocupes steven, todo estará bien-decía dando le un abrazo para tranquilizarlo-

Steven quien había visto a connie teniendo ese momento con su madre, sintió que ese abrazo de perla es lo mas cercano a eso mismo, un sentimiento tan..., tan hermoso, uno que asta hace poco, sintió que tal ves nunca tendría, las lagrimas querían correr por sus ojos, pero tal ves perla se asustaría y luego pediría explicación y seguramente las otras gems igual pedirían explicación..., eso es algo que le apenaría decir inclusive si solo estuviera ella y nos las otras gems, tal ves ella no entendería o no sentiría lo mismo por este sentimiento que provocaba las lagrimas que tanto querían salir, corresponder el abrazo fue lo único que pudo hacer, "todo estará bien" fue lo único que podía pensar

Asta aquí el capitulo, peridot podrá usar sus partes mejoradas de alguna forma nueva con su nueva apariencia?, ashlin tendrá pesadillas?(si y muchas), garnet golpeara a jamie?, a perla se le sacara la costumbre de mirar dormir a los demás?(creo que no), se dieron cuenta que esto fue una especie de tras escenario de "Nightmare Hospital"?(creo que mas de uno si) gracias por leer! :D :D


	13. La tormenta perfecta

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 13: La tormenta perfecta

Hola todos/as!, me sorprende y me hace sentir muy feliz la cantidad de personas que leen mi fic, las primeras semanas en el FanFic y Wattpad apenas y tenia visitas o comentarios y daba por olvidado mi historia pero no me rendía y con apenas 10 o 15 visitas subía un capitulo, pero luego de un tiempo y con mucha paciencia en pesaron a llegar visitas y comentarios, quiero agradecer a los lectores del FanFic que me vieron crecer y a los lectores del Wattpad, se que mi shipp es uno de los mas raros(en todos los sentidos) pero me guié por la frase de *Los opuestos se atraen* y *Del amor al odio hay un solo paso y viceversa*, gracias a todos pos su apoyo!, y espero que auque tenga mucho errores sepan perdonar, siempre trato de mejorar-

/En el templo/

Steven subió las escaleras lentamente mientras miraba a su padre dormir plácidamente en el sofá, se podría decir que ese sofá era mas cómodo que la camioneta y verlo en casa lo hacia feliz, aunque no sabría decir si las gemas opinaran lo mismo, por otra parte lo dejaron quedarse en casa en vez de dejarlo afuera, ya sea por que no lo querían dejar en el estado que estaba o por él, cualquiera que fuera la razón estaba feliz de verlo

Steven: Asta mañana-decía saludando lentamente con su mano-

Perla: Duerme bien steven-decía mirando desde abajo-

Steven se recostó, dio un suspiro y se empezó a adentrar a sus sueños lentamente

_**-Sueño de steven-**_

_Steven estaba dentro de la melena de león corriendo alrededor del árbol mientras jugaba a las atrapadas con el perrocoptero_

_Steven: Jajajaja!, atraparme perrocoptero!-decía mientras saltaba en la rama del árbol y trataba de subirse-_

_Perrocoptero: Tus intento de huir de lo inevitable solo asegura que perderás-decía volando al lado de steven mientras trataba de subirse con todas sus fuerzas a la rama de la que se había colgado-_

_Steven: Ugh..., ya casi llego...-decía mientras trataba de subir su pie en la rama y no soltar sus manos-_

_Perrocoptero: Tu las traes-decía con tono moderado y muy cordial al tocas con su hocico el hombro de steven y volar asta la parte mas alta del árbol-_

_Steven: Hey!, espera!-decía mientras lograba poner un pie encima de la rama-_

_Perrocoptero: Mientras mas trates de subir a la sima, mas te costara cuando quiera bajar-decía parándose en una rama mientras miraba el horizonte-_

_Steven: Que quiere decir con eso perrocoptero?-decía mirando al perrocoptero quien miraba el horizonte-_

_En ese momento empezó a escucharse música por todo el lugar, perrocoptero bajo unas cuantas ramas y miro a steven quien trataba de buscar el origen de la música_

_Perrocoptero: Para subir a la sima se tiene que dejar el peso extra que te retiene para avanzar, si lo dejaras todo y a todos atrás solo para llegar rápido a la cumbre mas alta puede ser que no encuentres a nadie, tal vez por que los as dejado atrás para llegar alto, trata de no olvidar que solo no puedes andar, la oscuridad es un misterio, y si viajas solo te puedes perder, por eso siempre es bueno tener compañía, es mejor perdido y con compañía a estar perdido y solo-decía volado a la rama de la que steven lograba colgarse-_

_La música se puso en tono de serenata y se escuchaba cada vez mas alta steven trato de subirse pero perrocoptero se bajo al suelo y se quedo sentado, steven quien ya estaba cansado decidió bajarse y sentarse al lado de perrocopero_

_Perrocoptero: Trata de no tropezarte-decía elevan doce asta alcanzar una gran altura y desaparecer-_

_De repente el suelo color roza desapareció al igual que el fondo roza de la melena de león la cual desapareció dejando a steven en la completa oscuridad, el árbol se distorsiono y se trasformo en un portal el cual empezó a succionar a steven mientras se escuchaba una música muy animada dentro_

_**-Fin del sueño de steven-**_

Steven se despertó muy sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor, la música se escuchaba por afuera de la casa y al escucharla trato de ir bajando por la escalera pero algo atado a su pie no lo dejaba

Steven: Pero que?-decía mirando una cuerda atada a su pie el cual estaba atado a la cintura de ashlin quien dormía-

Steven trataba de bajar las escaleras para mirar asía afuera, pero no quería despertar a su prima y el nudo estaba fuertemente atado a su pie

Steven: Vamos steven, vamos-decía mientras trataba de desatar su pie pero el nudo estaba muy bien atado-

De repente y de forma muy brusca la música y serenatas desaparecieron dejando a steven sin otra opción que arrastrar a ashlin para salir

Ashlin: Cuidado..., esta apunto de caer..., ..., steven?, pero que?-decía entre babas y sueños antes de darse cuenta que steven la estaba arrastrando asta casi llegar a la escalera lo que casi ni le da tiempo de levantarse y darse cuenta que estaba atada de la cintura al pie de steven-

Steven: Perdón!, no se cuando hice esto, pero escuche música y me desperté-decía apuntando a la salida-

Ashlin: Música de serenata?, en mi sueño se escuchaba música de serenata..., espera..., por que estamos atados-decía recordando la música y dándose cuenta que tenia una soga en la cintura que llevaba al pie de steven

Ambos salieron afuera solo para no ver absolutamente nada, la música se había ido y no había rastros de alguna fiesta afuera del templo, ashlin recordó lo que garnet dijo de carla y lo que tenia planeado hacer para esa misma noche

Steven: No hay nada...-decía mirando la playa-

Ashlin: Este nudo lo hice yo o lo hiciste tú?-decía mirando el nudo fuertemente echo, pensando que tal vez ella lo izo inconscientemente para que steven no arruinara lo que carla tendría planeado-

Steven: Creo que que tal vez fui yo, tal ves sea sonámbulo-decía mirando su pie y por unos segundos creyéndose capas de crear tal nudo complicado y fuertemente atado-

Ashlin: Bien mejor no vamos a dormir y vemos como nos desatamos mañana-decía arrastrando a steven asta el templo dudando si ella misma lo izo sonámbula-

Luego de entrar garnet salio de su escondite y miro con una mueca alegre la cual duro poco al tener que tirar un carro con una estatua de ella misma que decía _"Garnet i love you!"_ con luces y una imagen de jamie dándole su corazón, se le notaba que le dedico mucho a la estatua pero no dudo en hacerla pedazos y lanzarla lejos..., con jamie atado y amordazado en el carro que tenia la estatua encima del teche

/En algún lugar de la playa lejos de la vista del templo/

(Normalmente son muchos mariachis por lo que serán numerados para que sepan quien habla pero son 6 cada uno con una guitarra)

El carro donde estaba jamie termino de aterrizar haciendo mil pedazos la estatua y el cartel que con tanto esmero izo pero le amortiguo la caída

Jamie: Auch...-decía sacándose la mordaza y tratando de salir del carro el cual se volteo-

Mariachi(1): Déjame ayudarte jovencito!-decía cantando muy alegre mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudar a jamie a salir-

Jamie: Gracias por todo, y lamento lo que mi amada les aya echo-decía mirando con pena mientras bajaba la cabeza-

Mariachi(1): Ay mijo no se preocupe!, pero creo que no podremos ayudare otra vez, nos quedamos sin guitarras-decía mostrando la guitarra la cual tenia la parte superior rota y colgando de las cuerdas que no se habían soltado-

Jamie: Gracias por todo, al menos conservo los chocolates, creo...-decía mirando en dirección a la torre-

Mariachi(2): Valla que dama te as elegido mi niño-decía desenterrando al mariachi 3 quien sacudía los pies dentro de la arena-

Mariachi(5): Bien amigos, que tal si vamos a comer algo?-decía ayudando a no caerse al mariachi 4 quien se veía algo mareado-

Mariachi(6): Tendremos que caminar, nos quedamos sin carro-decía mirando los vehículos enterrados o en su defecto destrozados-

Jamien y los mariachis decidieron irse y en el camino los mariachis cantaban serenatas alegres y de amor para confortar a jamie, desde la distancia carla miraba con binoculares como su plan había fallado, aunque disfruto un poco la persecución y verlos volar uno a uno por los aires

/Al día siguiente en el templo/

Steven se despertó y luego levanto a ashlin y entre los dos buscaron una forma de sacarse la cuerda que los ataba, primero trataron de desatarla pero estaba muy apretada, luego trataron de quemarla pero se quemarían ellos y por ultimo trataron de tirar cada quien de la cuerda para tratar de romperla

Perla: Buen día steven como..., que paso?-decía entrando a la habitación central y viendo como ashlin y steven tironeaban de la soga que los ataba para romperla-

Ashlin: Buen día perla, no sabemos como pero nos atamos..., nos puedes ayudar?-decía dejando de tirar de la cuerda-

Perla se quedo mirando la cuerda y rápidamente se dio cuenta que garnet los había atado, pero decidió omitir eso y soltarlos desatando la cuerda

Steven: Como lograste desatarla?-decía mirando como sacaba la cuerda de su pie y de la cintura de ashlin-

Perla: Es fácil, solo es cuestión de practica-decía con mucha tranquilidad-

Ashlin: Como esta mi tío?-decía mirando a greg quien seguía durmiendo-

Perla: Bien, se recuperara pronto-decía dejando la cuerda en un cajón bien enrollado-

Steven: Por casualidad escuchaste música afuera del templo en la noche?-decía mirando como cerraba el cajón-

Perla: Estaba en mi habitación, no escuche nada...-decía mirando a steven-

Steven: Ta vez fue solo un sueño...-decía con algo mirando por la ventana

Ashlin: Supongo que soñamos lo mismo, y al estar cansados pensamos que sonaba música afuera...-decía tratando de creerse lo que ella misma había dicho, pero estaba segura de que fue el plan de carla-

Greg despertó sobresalto asustando a steven, ashlin y perla quienes estaban de espaldas mirando por la ventana

Greg: AHHH!-despertaba gritando del susto-

Steven: Papa!-decía asustado-

Greg: Que paso?-decía levantándose del sofá y mirando alrededor y dándose cuenta que estaba en el templo-

Perla: Trata de relajarte greg, recibiste una descarga eléctrica y te dispararon unos dardos-decía señalando el sofá para que se volviera a acostar-

Greg: Como?, cuando?, arg mi cabeza...-decía medio mareado mientras se sentaba en el sofá tratando de recordar lo que había pasado-

Perla le empezó a explicar todo(menos algunas cosas...)lo que había pasado y ashlin confirmaba(algunas cosas...)lo que ella decía, mientras le explicaban a steven y a greg lo que había pasado las nubes se empezaron a juntar y el cielo se oscurecía lentamente

/En las montañas/

Luego de deambular por un tiempo peridot encontró otra cueva que estaba deshabitada y en el interior de la cueva peridot trataba de adaptar las partes metálicas a su nueva apariencia y luego de una noche entera logro sacar solo la parte superior de su brazo metálico para poder usar la pantalla táctil y el cañón, pero las partes de la pierna y los pies no las pudo usar por lo que tendría que arrastrarlas de ser necesario para no dejar tecnología útil atrás

Ronaldo: Creo que se avecina una tormenta-decía mirando afuera de la cueva estando sentado-

Peridot: Tormenta?, que es eso?-decía mirando algo confundida afuera de la cueva y luego a ronaldo-

Ronaldo: Bien..., cuando el agua se evapora a altas temperaturas se transforma en vapor...,luego va para arriba y se hacen nubes..., luego se juntan y forman una sola gran nube que se oscurece y empieza a llover y..., a tirar relámpagos y..., creo que solo eso-decía tratando de explicar algo que él tampoco entendía en si totalidad-

Peridot: Lluvia?, relámpagos?, nubes?-decía muy confundida con los términos que le mencionaba-

Una gran cantidad de estruendos por fuera de cueva asustaron a peridot quien se escondió detrás de una gran roca

Ronaldo: No te asuste peri, es solo un rayo-decía mirando a peridot quien se tapaba la cabeza por le miedo-

Peridot: N-no, tu no entiendes..., no me llamo peri-decía con miedo y un poco enojada por el nombre que le puso-

Ronaldo: Vamos, no le puedes tener miedo a una simple tormenta verdad?-decía con tono medio burlón-

Peridot: C-claro que no...-decía levantándose lentamente-

Ronaldo: Bien si tanto miedo le tienes a la lluvia no creo que puedes evitar que hulla verdad?-decía con tono de burla mientras daba saltos pequeños de espaldas a la salida mientras miraba peridot quien por el miedo dudaba si seguirlo-

/Fuera de la cueva/

Ronaldo salio y la lluvia lo empapo por completo, pero mas a ya de huir como había dicho se quedo a unos metros de la entrada donde se podía ver a peridot dar pequeños pasos

Ronaldo: Vamos!, o dejaras que les diga a las amigas de steven que estas aquí?-decía alegre mientras le estiraba la mano-

Peridot salio lentamente mientras estiraba su mano asta la de ronaldo mientras se escuchaban los estruendo y luces en el cielo

Peridot: N-no te dejare huir...-decía tratando de disimular que trataba de agarrarlo pero su mano iba hacia la mano de ronaldo-

Ronaldo: Bien!-decía apretando la mano de peridot y sacándola afuera de cueva en la mitad de la lluvia-

Ronaldo a garro a peridot de ambas manos y empezó a girar con ella mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar, peridot seguía un poco asustada pero esa acción de girar le hacia desfrutaba del momento, nunca había echo eso pero se veía que ronaldo lo disfrutaba por lo cual peridot trataría de hacer lo mismo

/En el templo/

Luego de terminar de explicar casi a detalle lo que paso el día anterior la lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerzas dejando en evidencia que no pararía asta luego de un tiempo

Greg: Valla..., no tenia idea de que podía hacer eso la casa rodante de carla, cuando entramos la primera vez parecía una casa rodante normal..., carla si que nos engaño un poco con la apariencia tan sutil-decía mirando los dardos encima de la mesa mientras perla desde la distancia y sin que lo vieran steven y ashlin asentía-

Steven: Entramos?-decía un tanto confundido-

Ashlin: Con quien as entrado?-decía mirando un tanto confundida-

Greg: Emmmmm-decía un poco apenado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar muchos ruido y risas por fuera de la casa en dirección a la playa que estaba en frente, al mirar vieron a dos personas en mitad de la lluvia y la caída de truenos, una tirada y que trataba de levantarse y otra parada quien parecía reírse de quien se callo

/Fuera del templo/

Las dos personas que estaba en la playa en mitad de la tormenta la cual era muy fuerte, eran carla y cloud quienes estaban al parecer jugando en la playa o eso parecía

Cloud: Oiga!, eso no es divertido-decía un poco enojado sacándose la arena mojada-

Carla: Jajajaja!, vamos admite que fue divertido, deberías de ver tu cara!, jajajajaja-decía con un tono de maldad entre risas al ver como se sacaba tierra de su capucha-

Cloud llevaba un pantalón corto gris con un buso con capucha para la lluvia gris con una camisa negra, pero al parecer no le sirve si te tropiezas con los cordones desatados de las botas marrones que tenia puestas, carla tenia un pantalón corto azul que le llegaba asta un poco mas de las rodillas con una camisa de mangas corta color blanca, no tenia nada que la cubriera de la lluvia pero no parecía estar preocupada

Carla: Necesitas ayuda?,decía estirando la mano-

Cloud: Ya estoy bien, gracias-decía levantándose y tratando de lucir alguien grande y maduro(con tierra por debajo de la nuca que no podía evitar querer rascarse-

Carla: Seguirás buscando eso?-decía flexionando las piernas mientras se sacaba el cabello mojado de la cara-

Cloud: Claro, jamie quiere asegurarse de que se lo aya llevado-decía mirando a su alrededor en busca de un objeto-

Carla: Me gustaría creer que se lo llevo, mi plan casi nunca fallan-decía con mucha seguridad-

Cloud: Y por casi nunca te refieres a tus intentos de entrar en tu casa?-decía con tono de regaños mientras miraba a carla dar un brinco hacia atrás-

Steven y ashin salieron a la parte de afuera de la casa y bajaron con cuidado asta abajo donde estaban carla y cloud, greg por su parte estaba dentro de la casa mirando por la ventana con perla y garnet

Garnet: Tiene suerte que se le olvidara, pudo se peor...-decía retirándose-

Amatista: Que paso?-decía sentada arriba de la meza mirando como garnet se acercaba a ella-

Garnet agarro a amatista y se la llevo como si fuera un paquete por debajo de su brazo asta el portal

Garnet: Ya volvemos, greg el clima esta muy húmedo y frió, puedes quedarte asta que termine la lluvia si así lo deseas, steven no tiene misiones importantes hoy, perla te quedaras a cuidar que steven y ashlin estén bien, adiós-decía saludando mientras el portal se activaba y se las llevaba-

Greg: Que quiso decir con eso?-decía mirando a perla quien tampoco parecía a ver entendido-

/En el portal/

Garnet soltó a amatista(mejor dicho ella se soltó) mientras eran llevadas a una locación desconocida solo por la gema purpura quien empezó a frenar para moverse lento dentro del portal

Amatista: Que fue eso?-decía frenando lentamente para retrasar un poco el viaje-

Garnet: Esta misión no requiere de perla y steven, con que vengas sera suficiente-decía tratando de apurar a amatista-

Amatista: Eso no, que fue todo eso de antes?-decía un poco confundida-

Garnet: No se que te refieres-decía con tono frió-

Amatista decidió seguirle el juego mientras iban por el portal a quien sabe donde o si en verdad irían tras una gema corrupta o esperarían a que garnet viera que una apareciera

/En el templo/

Luego de que garnet se despidiera con un saludo decidieron no prestar mucha atención, no solo por no entender, si no por no querer simplemente entablar conversación con el otro, estando solos en la sala central les incomodaría un poco mas que en otras ocasiones..., solo se limitaron a mirar por la ventana con una distancia un tanto alejada del otro

/En la playa/

Carla caminaba junto a cloud quien buscaba en la arena mojada en busca de algo, carla caminaba de un lado a otro igual buscando lo mismo pero con poca ganas

Carla: Este fue el lugar, creo que no lo encontraremos, la lluvia no quiere parar y si la encuentras estará estropeada-decía sacando a cloud de su búsqueda-

Cloud: Eso le rompería el corazón a jamie-decía triste con ojitos tiernos-

Carla no pudo soportar el poderoso ataque de ojitos de cachorro de cloud quien ademas de estar bajo la lluvia se le veía que tenia muchas ganas de seguir buscando

Carla: Bien, bien, tú ganas!-decía tapándose los ojos para no seguir viendo los ojos marrones claro a modo de suplica-

Cloud: Gracias-decía muy feliz-

Steven: Heeey!-gritaba steven quien corría desde la distancia con ashlin-

Cloud: Hey!, hola steven-decía saludando-

Steven: Que hacen aquí?, esta lloviendo-decía un tanto confundido-

Ashlin: No es bueno que se queden en medio de una lluvia-decía corriéndose los cabellos de la casa-

Carla: No se preocupen, pero es mejor que vuelvan, nosotros solo estaremos un rato y nos iremos-

Cloud: Estamos bien..., Ah...,ah..., CHUUUSS!-decia antes de dar un fuertes estronudo que casi lo tira al suelo-

Carla: Corrección, nos vamos ya-decía agarrando cloud quien no pudo oponer mucha resistencia-

Carla arrastras a cloud quien trataba de evitarlo haciendo fuerza contra la arena pero sus ganas de volver a estornudar se lo evitaba

Steven: Mejor nos entramos ashlin o terminaremos como cloud-decía mirando a su prima quien asentía-

/En el templo/

Luego de subir vieron que greg estaba en la ventana saludando y muy lejos sentada en la mesa muy contra la esquina a perla quien saludaba estirando la mano

Steven: Brrrr, esta frió a fuera-decía con un poco de frió mientras estrujaba su remera para sacarle el agua-

Ashlin: Bien, no me bañare hoy-decía con mucha seguridad mientras se estrujaba el cabello para sacarse el agua-

Greg: Eso no jovencita, as estado con la misma ropa desde que llegaste, cuando la tormenta pase iremos a comprar te ropa-decía con tono de regaño-

Ashlin: Pero tíoooooooooooooooo-decía con tono de suplica-

Greg: Pero nada, steven se baña siempre, tienes que dar el ejemplo como su prima y como la mayor-decía con tono de regaño-

Ashlin: Bueno tío greg, mi papa me había dicho que cuando llegara comprara ropa, pero soy muy holgazana como para caminar mucho-decía con tono de puchero-

Steven: Garnet y amatista?-decía mirando a perla-

Perla: Fueron a una misión, me pidieron que los cuidara-decía acercándose con ropa seca-

Steven: Jejeje, gracias-decía recibiendo la ropa y yendo al baño para cambiarse-

Greg: Luego iremos a comprarte ropa para que te cambies-decía mirando a ashlin quien asentía-

Luego de que steven saliera del baño con ropa seca decidieron quedarse a ver como llovía desde la ventana

Steven: Me gusta la lluvia, es tan divertido salpicar-decía mirando la lluvia caer y mojar la ventana-

Ashlin: *Suspiro*, si es tan divertido, recuerdo cuando me daban miedo las tormentas, fue en un día de lluvia que descubrí mi poder de hacerme invisible-decía con nostalgia-

Steven: Enserio?, yo comí una gato galleta-decía muy feliz-

Ashlin: Perla por que no te acercas?-decía mirando a perla quien estaba sentada en la mesa-

Perla: B-bueno-decía acercándose-

Mientras se acercaba vio de reojo algo que la izo sentir muy mal, una sensación de traición y culpabilidad la invadió de forma tan brusca que se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, luego volvió a caminar asta el sofá en la parte de la esquina al lado de ashlin, greg se sentó en el pequeño sofá en la ventana junto a steven, al lado estaba ashlin y perla quien estaba en la otra esquina, ya estando los 4 acomodados, greg en una esquina y perla en la otra, con steven y ashlin en le medio viendo la lluvia y las luces entre las nubes negras mientras parecía que la tormenta estaba pasando lentamente

/En las montañas/

Ronaldo jugaba a chapotearle agua a peridot quien hacia lo mismo, poco a poco la lluvia empezó a parar lentamente y ronaldo llevo a peridot asta una pequeña zona con pasto

Peridto: Hey, donde me llevas?-decía viendo que ronaldo estaba muy apresurado y bastante emocionado-

Ronaldo: Ya veras, solo espera-decía caminando muy tranquilo-

Una vez que llegaron a una zona no tan alejada de la cueva ronaldo se tiro al pasto de lleno, peridot decidió hacer lo mismo pero a una distancia un poco lejos de ronaldo, ronaldo estiro ambas manos y dio un fuerte suspiro mientras miraba el cielo, peridot estiro sus manos al igual que ronaldo y se dio cuenta que si movía un poco su mano esta tocaría la de ronaldo ya que ambas estaba casi a la misma distancia de la otra, ronaldo al mirar de reojo y darse cuenta de esto empezó a mover lentamente su mano para acercarse a la de peridot y vise versa, no fue asta que un ultimo estruendo del cielo los asustara un poco lo que izo mas rápido que ambos se agarraran de las manos, cuando esto paso las separaron pero de forma muy lenta dejando una al lado de la otra dejando nada mas de sus dedos meñiques rosarse un poco

Asta a qui el capitulo, que estaba soñando ashlin?, que vio perla que la iso sentir tan mal?, que estaba buscando cloud que lo termino enfermando por andar en la lluvia?, todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo, muchas gracias por leer :D :D


	14. Hada al rescate!

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Cap 15: Hada al rescate!

Las nubes se alejaban lentamente y el gran y hermoso sol volvía a brillar e inundar con una onda de calor muy refrescante

/En el templo/

Greg miro de reojo lo mismo que vio perla puesto que se dio cuenta de su mirada antes de sentarse, dada la situación se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y una sensación de traición y deshonra lo invadió a tal punto de quererse ir inclusive si la tormenta estuviera en su auge y si vida corriese peligro de muerte, por lo que decidió dar el primer paso..., hacia atrás(en sentido figurado)

Greg: Bien steven creo que nos tenemos que marchar-decida levantándose algo apresurado y abriendo la puerta-

Ashlin: Pero tío...-decía notando que greg ya se había marchado dejando a los tres individuos sentados mirándose entre ellos-

Steven: Espera papa!-decía levantándose y corriendo a la puerta-

Ashlin: Si no nos apresuramos puede que sierren las tiendas!-decía levantándose rápido y yendo asta la puerta-

Steven: Bienes perla?-decía mirando como negaba-

Perla: No te preocupes steven, ve y diviértete...-decía forzando una sonrisa-

Luego de que se fueran perla se quedo parada enfrente de la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, luego de eso levanto la cabeza y miro aquel retrato que había pasado por alto desde que "eso" empezó a pasar

Perla: Perdón...-decía mirando aquel retrato con tristeza, sentía que le había traicionado y una lagrima se escurrió por su rostro-

Luego de eso el portal se activo y garnet y amatista llegaron, ambas parecían muy cansadas pero firmes y se acercaron lentamente a perla

Garnet: Estas bien?-decía mirando a perla quien estaba de espalda asentir-

Amatista: De que me perdí?, que paso?, y greg?, y steven?, y la niña?-decía mirando para todos lados-

Perla: Su nombre es ashlin...-decía sin dejar de mirar el retrato de su ex líder-

Perla bajo la cabeza y dio una vuelta hacia atrás, no miro directamente a garnet y agarro a amatista de su brazo y la arrastro hacia el porta, garnet decidios seguirla y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación que esta detrás del portal perla freno y activo su gema

Perla: Amatista necesitamos hablar en privado-decía mirando a amatista quien miro a garnet-

Amatista: S-solo yo?-decía mirando a garnet-

Perla: Si-decía sin mirar a garnet(no se dio cuenta que estaba detrás) y entrando a su habitación con amatista quien se quedo mirando a garnet a fuera-

Al entrar garnet se volteo y quedo mirando a la puerta, bajo la cabeza algo confusa y de repente empezó a brillar y ella misma se agarro el brazo con tal de no separarse

_(Cuando garnet tenga una "conversación" con ella misma haré referencia a Ruby y Zafiro con sus iniciales de **R** y **Z** pero cuando no simplemente omitiré sus iniciales, dejando en claro que es garnet quien habla ya sea luego o entre la conversación) _

Garnet(Z): Cálmate...-decía susurrando en voz muy baja-

Garnet(R): N-no puedo..., ella nos ignora?, ella!?, quien se cree...-decía muy enojada pero susurrando en voz muy baja-

Garnet(Z): Debe de ser algo importante que tiene que hablar con amatista...-decía tratando de sonar relajada pero no podía-

Garnet(R): Pero ella..., ya no confía en nosotras?, como puede ignorarnos de esa forma, luego de todo lo que paso!?-decía mientras su cuerpo brillaba queriendo separarse-

Garnet: No te preocupes, seguramente nos contaran luego cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda, te acuerdas la burbuja de rose?, no nos querían contar por que pensaron que la castigaríamos, a lo mejor cuando nos necesiten..., lo sabre incluso antes que vengan a pedirnos ayuda...-decía relajando a su compañera dejando a garnet como una fusión estable-

Garnet en lo mas profundo se su ser sentía que perla y amatista le tenían tanto miedo que tal vez ya no le hablarían, sera que por fin las asusto?, solo quedaba esperar..., y ella sabia que esperar no su especialidad en un mundo donde ella es el ojo que todo lo puede ver

/En la playa/

Greg prácticamente corría por la playa, como si hullera de algo malo, steven y ashlin por su parte corría chapoteando el agua al llegar a la ciudad vieron la camioneta de greg y la casa rodante de carla y eso los asusto un poco ya que no estaba en ese lugar la ultima vez

Cloud: Achuuuuuss!-estornudaba muy fuerte mientras salia de la casa rodante-

Hada: Espera!, no pensaras irte así, pescaste un refriado!-decía hada quien tenia una camisa azul con un pantanos corto y en sandalias intentando arrastrar a cloud pero ella tenia en una mano un libro de medicina y con la otra trataba de agarrar a cloud pero era muy pequeña y cloud era un adolescente mas grande y fuerte por lo que hada no pudo hacer nada-

Cloud: E-estoy b-bien..., achuuuuus!-decía un poco aturdido antes de estornudar y quedarse sentado en las escaleras de la casa rodante-

Hada: Si claro..., no se a que jugabas pero andar paseando en la lluvia te dejo como una muñeca de trapo-decía dándole unas patadaitas en la cabeza-

Cloud: Muñeco de acción coleccionable...-decía mientras trataba de evitar la patadas pero le era difícil-

Hada diviso en la distancia a los 3 individuos que ya conoció acercándose a en la distancia pero no les presto atención

Cloud: Estoy bien..., enserio-decía levantándose y notando que habían tres individuos enfrente-

Ashlin: Hola?-decía agachándose un poco y mirando al joven a los ojos quien parecía no haber reaccionado-

Hada: Un paso mas y no dudare en patearlo para afuera y activar las defensas-decía mirando a greg muy enojada mientras él retrocedía-

Cloud: Hagan lo contrario!, así me deja de torturar-decía mientras trataba de agarrar el hombro de ashlin para forzarla a acercarse y provocar a hada pero ashlin dio un pequeño paso hacia a tras sin dejar de estar agachada a la altura-

Hada: No es tortura, son hierbas medicinales, las civilizaciones antiguas usaban estas plantas para sanarse de enfermedades y problemas de salud o para evitar que una herida grave se infecte y resulte con un problema mayor a futuro-decía mientras pateaba la mano de cloud para que dejara de intentar a garrar a ashlin quien estaba un poco cerca de él pero mantenía la distancia-

Cloud: Como es que la señora carla no se enfermo?, y donde esta?-decía mirando a hada quien suspiro-

Hada: Ella esta acostumbrada a estos climas, es difícil que se enferme o se resfrié ya que es una adulta, pero tú no-decía mientras se agachaba y le estiraba una sopa de hierbas que se veía(y sabia) muy feo en un plato de madera echo a mano tal vez por carla-

Cloud: Por favor..., sálvame-decía mirando con ojos de suplica a ashlin quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás-

Ahslin: Es por tu bien-decía con tono de regaño-

Luego de que hada forzara a cloud a tomar el medicamento como si fuera un niño(admítanlo serán adultos pero se resisten a estas cosas) y luego de que se tomara casi todo y pusiera una mueca de asco hada se levanto y ojeo el libro

Hada: Bien, creo que con eso estarás bien en unas pocas horas, vez que no fue ta difícil niño llorón?-decía con tono de superioridad entrando a la casa rodante dejando a cloud tirado como un moribundo en la escalera-

Steven: Estas bien?-decía mirando a cloud quien levanto la cabeza con dificultad-

Cloud: Según ella si, según yo no, me ayudas?-decía estirando su mano steven para que lo ayudara a levantarse-

Greg: Pudo ser peor...-decía un poco en voz baja mientras se enderezaba-

Cloud: Gracias Steven, y ustedes como están? no se enfermaron igual por andar en la lluvia?-decía notando que ashlin tenia la ropa un poco húmeda ya que le caía un poco de agua del cabello-

Hada: ellos igual!?, entren ya!-decía con tono frustrado mirando a greg, steven y ashlin-

Greg: Yo estoy bien, no salí a mitad de la lluvia-decía retrocediendo-

Ashlin: Yo estoy bien, solo me moje un poco cuando cuando salí a ver que estaban haciendo cloud y carla en la playa, al igual que steven-decía retrocediendo un poco-

Hada miro detalladamente las cara de todos para ver que no tuvieran los síntomas de un resfriado y se dio cuenta que estaban sanos a diferencia de cloud que tenia las mejillas rojas y temperatura elevada

Greg: Como es que sabes tanto de eso?-decía mirando a hada quien ojeaba un gran libro de medicinas-

Hada: Puede que sea una niña pero soy mas inteligente que el promedio, supere la primaria y la secundaria, y ahora estoy obligada por mi madre a dejar mis otros estudios, podría ser una universitaria pero no podre si no estudio lo suficiente-decía con tono superior mirando de reojo pero frustrada-

Steven: Que es universitaria?-decía mirando a ashlin-

Ashlin: Bueno..., primero vas a la escuela primaria y luego a la secundaria, y cuando te recibes podes ir a la universidad..., yo aprendía en mi hogar con mi padre..., pero ya fui a la secundaria y me aburría, me alegro de a ver terminado o nunca me hubiesen dejado viajar a ver a mi querido tío...*abraza a greg*, y ti steven*le sacude el pelo*-decía algo molesta pero al recordar el por que se esforzó al terminar sus estudios abrazo a su tío con mucho cariño por mas que estuviera mojada..., y también revolvió el cabello de steven al darse cuenta que no lo menciono-

Cloud: Yo igual e aprendido de mis padres, hemos viajado tanto que no e tenido tiempo de estudiar ya que siempre íbamos de un lugar a otro, al principio no me gustaba por los amigo que dejaba pero luego de pasar la secundario dejo de importarme-decía con un tono un poco frio y triste-

Steven: Tenias muchos amigos?-decía mirando a cloud quien suspiro-

Cloud: Ya ni me acuerdo de sus nombres...-decía mirando al cielo-

Hada quedo mirando a cloud quien caminaba algo aturdido y se puso a pensar en sus días de escuela, ella tampoco recordaba los nombres de sus antiguos compañeros..., ni si quiera recordaba las caras de sus maestras..., ella tiene memoria fotográfica como su madre..., pero nunca se puso a pensar en otra cosa que no fueran libros y estudios

Ashlin: Hada donde esta tu mama?-decía sacando a hada de su concentración-

Hada: Dijo algo de comida, no le prense mucha atención y me puse a preparar el medicamento-decía mirando a ashlin-

Luego de decir eso carla apareció con una cara de inmensa frustración y al verlos a todos en la entrada de la casa rodante se asusto un poco y se sorprendió bastante-

Carla: Holis-decía forzando una sonrisa ya que no estaba muy contenta en ese momento-

Hada: Y la comida?-decía mirando a su madre quien suspiro y se sorprendió verla casi afuera de la casa rodante-

Carla: El hijo de la tienda de papas pesco un resfrió por lo que tuvieron que cerrar asta que se recupere..., eso es...-decía mirando a hada para luego notar la sopa verde que tenia en un plato de madera-

Carla agarro el plato y al mirarlo por un momento una mueca alegre se formo en su cara y se fue algo apresurada del lugar

/En la Caminata Frita/

Carla dio unos cuanto golpes al mostrado y luego de un rato la atendieron

: Perdón pero estamos cerrados-decía mirando que era la misma persona de hace un momento atrás-

Carla: No vine por eso..., bueno si..., pero también vine a darle esto al niño de atrás-decía mostrando la sopa verde que tenia en el plato de madera y mirando a peedee-

Peedee quien estaba dentro sentado en una silla se acerco un poco y mientras trataba de no estornudar miraba el liquido verde dentro del plato de madera-

y peedee: Que es eso?-decían al unisono mirando con asco el liquido verde-

Carla: Es un medicamento especial, si te lo tomas te recuperaras en un par de horas-decía acercando el plato un poco-

Sr:fryman: Es segura es cosa?-decía mirando con un poco de asco-

Carla: Claro que si, fue echo siguiendo las instrucciones correcta-decía con tono de regaño-

Peedee: Se ve horrible...-decía mirando el liquido verde-

Carla: Mi niña a los 10 años se lo preparaba ella misma y se lo tomaba sola, no me digas que eres del tipo de niños que no les gusta el color verde?-decía con toco burlón y mirando el rostro de miedo del pequeño peedee-

Peedee: Soy un adulto-decía agarrando rápido el plato y tomando rápidamente el contenido antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo para evitarlo-

Carla: En unas pocas horas estarás como nuevo-decía mirando como peedee trataba de no devolver el contenido del plato-

Peedee: Es asqueroso-decía con asco tapándose la boca luego de digerir el liquido-

Carla: Cuando te recuperes por completo deberás de agradecerle a mi niña, ella misma los prepara y siempre son efectivos-decía agarrando el plato con cuidado ya que todavía tenia un poco del medicamento-

Carla se alejo del lugar mientras peedee se sentaba en una silla a descansar mientras tapaba su boca ya que sentía un poco de nauseas

: Eres valiente hijo, yo no seria capas de tomarme eso, acaso lo vistes? era verde-decía felicitando a su hijo pero con algo de asco por la sopa-

Peedee: Gracias papa-decía muy feliz al notar que su papa lo estaba felicitando por su acto de valentía-

/En la playa/

Hada se adentro a la casa rodante dejando la puerta abierta, por otra parte greg, cloud, ashlin y steven ya se habían ido a la camioneta la cual estaba al lado de la casa rodante

Greg: Bien, nosotros iremos a comprar algunas cosas para ashlin-decía abriendo la puertas de la camioneta-

Cloud: Yo iré a mi refugio anti hombres serpientes-decía apuntando en dirección al farol-

Steven: Puedo ir?-decía mirando a cloud quien asentía y a greg quien parecía dudarlo pero asintió-

Ashlin: Cuidado que no te muerdan-decía con cariño a steven-

Cloud: Claro que no, déjaselo a un experto!-decía agarrando a steven de la cabeza mientras el ego se le subía-

Ashlin: Jijijiji-reía tiernamente al ver como cloud hacia un gesto con la mano como un militar seguido de steven-

Greg y ashlin emprendieron viaje a la ciudad a comprar algo de vestimenta para ashlin mientras steven iba con cloud al faro

/En el templo, la habitación de perla/

Perla luego de entrar con amatista a la habitación empezó a dar vueltas de un lugar a otro como si tratara de hablar pero no podía generar palabras por lo que amatista tubo que hablar o se volvería loca

Amatista: Perla puedes parar un segundo?, si sigues así tendré que irme-decía con tono frustrado-

Perla: Perdón..., es que..., yo...-decía tratando de pronunciar palabra-

Amatista: Dime, soy todo oídos-decía mirando a perla quien dio un fuerte suspiro-

Perla: E cometido una grabe traición..., y necesito tu ayuda...-decía mirando a amatista quien se sorprendió bastante-

Amatista: Que?, espera explícate-decía un tanto confusa-

Perla: Ya sabes..., no puedo..., simplemente no debo, y cometí una traición en creerlo-decía mirando con la cabeza agachada-

Amatista: Ya veo..., pero no te alteres!, solo debes no creerlo, y si no lo crees..., no es traición-decía con mucha tranquilidad tratando de hacer que perla levantara la cabeza-

Perla: No es tan fácil, necesito que me ayudes...-decía mirando muy seria-

Amatista: Primero lo primero!, sabes a que te refiere no?, es decir...-decía mirando a perla quien se sonrojo un poco-

Perla: Dime que puedo hacer...-decía mirando con firmeza-

Amatista: No se que puedes..., pero y si ignoras el "problema" como antes?, cuando fue que te distes cuenta?, solo tienes que hacer lo de antes, como si nada hubiera pasado-decía tratando de lucir inteligente-

Perla: Tan simple?, puedo hacerlo-decía un poco mas tranquila sintiendo un poco de calma y entusiasmada-

Amatista sintió que había echo lo correcto, perla por su parte creía en su propia redención, por mas que no pasara nada el simple echo de "creerlo" era suficiente para torturarla, y salir y ver aquel retrato le haría recordarlo siempre que lo mirara

/En el farol/

Luego de entrar al faro cloud y steven quedaron impactados al ver que la "base secreta" había sido destruida, todos los papeles de ronaldo y las cosas que habían sido guardadas estaban tiradas por todas partes y algunas cosas estaban fuera de su lugar por mas que no fueran cosas importante, el sofá fue destruido y abierto con algún instrumento punzante y la bebida que cloud dejo en la mesita había sido partida a la mita y su liquido se había sido repartido en la mesita, ni su mochila negra que solo tenia un cuaderno se salvo ya que tiraron sus cosas y lanzaron su mochila lejos

Cloud: Steven quédate a qui...-decía poniendo su brazo entre steven y la entrada-

Steven: No te preocupes, puedo defenderme-decía bajando la mano de cloud-

Lentamente comenzaron a avanzar y notaron el desastre, en poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que no había nadie en en faro ya que examinaron de arriba a abajo sin una clara evidencia de alguien mas

Cloud: No es seguro estar aquí por ahora, es mejor que te vallas a casa, yo tratare de ordenar este desastre...-decía mirando el sofá y su bebida la cual había dejado esa misma tarde esperándolo cuando llegara partida a la mitad y sus restos(el liquido) repartido en el lugar

Steven se fue un poco asustado y dudoso si quedarse o no, no tenia nada que hacer y connie no estaba en la ciudad por lo que solo podía ir a casa y esperar a que llegara ashlin y su padre

/En la casa rodante/

Hada guardaba tranquila mente lo que sobro de su medicamento casero y desde la ventana diviso que en la parte superior del faro(el techo del faro) había una persona que parecía ser un joven, el día era soleado y muy bonito y se podía ver a simple vista que alguien con una especia de capucha negra la cual tapaba su cara con una mascara completamente blanca y con dos orificios para los ojos caminaba agachado como si tratara de no hacer ruido

Hada: Quien sera...-decía mirando y notando que en la parte inferior steven salia por la puerta del faro y el joven se alerto de esto-

Quien sea se dio cuenta de que steven estaba alejándose y decidió entrar dentro del farol tan rápido como se pudo llegar a ver

Hada: Esto es malo..., espera!, y cloud?-decía notando que steven salia solo y que antes los había visto entrar los dos juntos

Hada se altero y salio corriendo de la casa rodante, steven quien vio eso se sorprendió, y carla quien estaba tratando de desinflar la rueda(como ella no puede ocultar su hermoso cabello color rojo se limito a esconder debajo de la camioneta para que no la viera e intentar desinflar la rueda sin que haga ruido) también se sorprendió de esto y al darse cuenta se asusto y corrió detrás de ella luego de salir de abajo de la camioneta tan rápido como pudo

Steven: Que paso?-decía mientras hada la agarraba de los hombros muy alterada-

Hada: Y cloud?-decía mirando a steven a los ojos y luego el faro y notando que el joven ya no estaba a la vista-

Steven: Alguien destruyo la base secreta y cloud se quedo a limpiar-decía tratando de calmar a hada-

Carla: Quien destruyo que?-decía mirando a hada correr asta el faro-

Hada: Él tipo sigue dentro!-decía corriendo asta la puerta del faro-

Los tres entraron asustado, subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta literalmente casi la tumbaron asustando a cloud quien estaba de espalda

Cloud: AHHHH!-gritaba dando un salto al aire de una forma muy masculina(si claro...)-

Hada: Debes de irte!-grataba asustada-

Cloud: Que?, por que?-decía asustado y recuperando el aire-

Carla: Que le paso a este lugar?-decía notando el inmenso desastre-

Cloud: Alguien entro y destrozo todo-decía apuntando a todo en general-

Hada: Lo vi arriba!, hay que salir es peligroso!-decía asustada-

Cloud no dudo en huir cobardemente asta la puerta sin mirar el techo, pero carla no lo dudo y salio pero no había nadie..., exceptuando un objeto que estaba casi al borde el cual luego de unas maniobras para escalar subió y alcanzo a sacarlo sin ningún problema

/En la playa/

Hada, cloud y steven se quedaron viendo a carla acercarse a ellos

Cloud: Que paso?-decía mirando el techo del faro-

Carla: Que es esto?-decía ojeando el cuaderno que recupero del techo-

Cloud: Eso es de ronaldo!-decía estirando las manos para agarrarlo pero carla se lo alejo un poco-

Carla: Párese que alguien buscaba algo..., esto..., a qui solo dice cosas de _**"Hombres serpientes**_"-decía acercándole el cuaderno-

Cloud: Esto es ultra mega secreto!..., que dice?-decía agarrando con tono ofendido sin poder evitar ojear el libro-

Steven: Solo ronaldo y cloud podrían entender que dice...-decía mirando a cloud mirando detalladamente el libro-

Cloud: ..., ..., ..., No entiendo, esto ronaldo lo clasifico en parte como _"Las gemas pueden ser algo mas"_, pero mas atrás dice _"Están en todo y son iguales en todo"_-decía mirando los dibujos raros y notando que faltan muchas paginas e inclusive habían paginas partidas a la mitad, como si se hubieran apurado en sacarlas-

Carla: Okey..., steven explícame...-decía mirando como hada saltaba y le agarraba de la oreja a cloud para que se agachara así ambos podían leer el libro, aunque cloud paria muy receloso de que alguien mas lo leyera-

Cloud: Con lo que queda puedo leer es que esto se trata de una teoría de ronaldo, pero mucho mas adelante dice algo de que él _"no es nada"_, "_Tienen razón solo exagero"_, y otra cosa como _"Los hombre serpiente no existen_", "_steven tiene razón debo madurar_"-decía mirando detalladamente el libro-

Hada: Espera hay más-decía pasando las paginas-

Cloud: _"Lo e visto, ese chico párese querer adentrarse al mundo de lo extraño"_, _"Tal vez steven y cloud luchen contra los hombres serpiente algún día"_, esto es un..., diario?-decía leyendo muy atento lo que decía y dándose cuenta que eso era mas un diario que algo donde anotar cosas importantes-

Steven: Ronaldo perseguía..., hombres serpientes..., lo se es raro...-decía mirando con un poco de vergüenza a carla-

Cloud: Raro?-decía mirando desafiante a steven quien retrocedió algo asustado-

Hada: Mira, esta pagina no alcanzaron a cortar-decía agarrando una hoja que se salio del cuaderno cuando cloud lo bajo al escuchar eso de steven-

Cloud: _"Cuando lo consigan dominaran todo el mundo, los hombre serpiente trabajan en eso y si lo logran yo!, ronaldo el único capas de detenerlos seer destruido!"_-decía leyendo eso ultimo un tanto confuso-

Luego de leer eso escucharon una ventana romperse y cuando miraron al faro notaron a alguien en la parte superior y en sus manos tenias las paginas faltantes muy fuertemente apretadas

Cloud: Quien...-decía muy sorprendido-

Antes de poder pensar que pasaba el joven misterioso guardo las paginas en la mochila que cloud había olvidado adentro y se metió dentro del faro

Carla: Alguien mas párese seguir a los hombre serpientes...-decía un poco intimidada por el sujeto que apareció-

Rápidamente todos entraron y al subir lentamente las escaleras y entrar no vieron a nadie, solo vieron una ventana rota, examinaron todo el farol pero no había evidencia de que hubiera alguien mas ademas de ellos, luego de mucho buscar decidieron posponer la búsqueda y volver a casa

/En la playa/

Hada se subió a los hombros de cloud y entre los dos leyeron el libro de ronaldo, carla estaba feliz de que su hija estuviera afuera pero no savia si era correcto que leyere ese tipo de cosas aunque a ella igual le parecían sospechoso

Hada: Todo lo que dejaron son dibujos de arboles, hay dos arboles y uno esta en llamas y el otro esta bien-decía mirando el dibujo mal echo-

Cloud: Si, pero si miras bien en esta pagina ves que hay otros arboles pero al lado hay una palabra que dice **_"Esto no paso"_**, si las miramos podemos decir que se trata del mismo árbol que se quemo en la otra pagina-decía moviendo las paginas y mostrando un árbol quemado y el otro no-

Peedee: HEEEEY!-gritaba desde la distancia-

Steven: Peedee!-decía muy feliz viendo a su amigo acercándose-

Peedee: Señora!, muchas gracias por su medicamento me siento super bien gracias a usted!-decía abrazando a carla quien no savia como reaccionar-

Carla: Yo no fui, fui mi hija, hada..., me dijiste señora?-decía apuntando a su hija quien rápidamente oculta su cara con el libro(estando al revés...) y dándose cuenta que la trataron de anciana(a quien no le paso?)

Peedee: Muchas gracias hada..., hada?..., me suena..., no eras la amiga de steven que estaba tapada?-decía mirando como parecía encogerse al escuchar eso-

Hada: De nada, listo algo mas?-decía sin bajar el libro y tratando de lucir intimidadora pero sin bajar el libro-

Cloud: Perdón por eso, pero estamos en una importante investigación...-decía tratando de lucir inteligente e intimidado-

Hada: Quien es?-decía dándole un golpe a cloud por tratar de lucir intimidador-

Steven: Peedee es el hermano menor de ronaldo, tal vez el sepa que es lo que están haciendo-decía mirando a cloud-

Peedee: Que están haciendo?-decía mirando un tanto confundido-

Cloud: Alguien entro y destrozo el interior del faro, la base secreta de ronaldo fue destruida y solo pudimos rescatar este libro-decía muy apenado notando que la cara alegre de peedee se borraba por otra muy triste y confusa-

Peedee: P-pero..., p-por que destruirían..., quien fue...-decía muy triste tratando de disimular sus ganas de llorar al enterarse que destruyeron el santuario de su hermano mayor-

Cloud: No sabemos quien o por que, pero lo vimos arriba..., pero desapareció al entrar...-decía muy apenado-

Peedee: Pero, pero, pero, como pueden dejar ir a alguien luego de lo que hizo?, por que no lo detuvieron-decía muy furioso-

Carla: Cuando llegamos arriba ya se había largado, no bajo por las escalera y no pudo haberse lanzado al vació..., ignoro completamente el asunto, pero párese que buscaban las cosas de tu hermano, un fan loco tal ves?-decía tratando de tranquilizar a peedee-

Peedee se fue muy enojado y con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos, saber que destruyeron el "santuario" de su hermano mayor y que lo tuvieran enfrente y lo dejaran ir, eso lo enfurecía mucho

Cloud*susurrando*: Ya se fue, puedes voltear el libro y lucir mas inteligente cuando vuelva-decía susurrando en voz baja mirando a hada quien se sonrojo y le propino un muy fuerte golpe en la cara olvidando completamente que ella estaba en sus hombros-

Ese golpe lo escucho asta peedee que estaba en la distancia, cloud trato no de caerse por el golpe, aunque le dejo un pequeño chichón no paraba de reírse mientras hacia equilibrio para no caerse, tanto steven como carla no entendieron que paso ya que no escucharon nada de lo que estaban hablando pero carla se puso muy contenta de ver como su hija jugaba..., si es que eso es un juego...

Asta a qui el cap!, muchísimas gracias por leer!, que hará garnet?, que hará perla?, que hará greg? quien esta detrás de las cosas de ronaldo?, habrá repercusiones en carla por tratar de desinflar las ruedas? esto y mas en el próximo cap!


	15. Una oportunidad

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 15: Una oportunidad

/En camino a la ciudad/

El trayecto era un poco largo pero greg estaba un poco intranquilo por que ashlin no le sacaba los ojos de encima desde que salieron

Greg: Pasa algo ashlin?-decía sacando a su sobrina de su trance-

Ashlin: Nada querido tío-decía si sacar sus ojos de su tío-

Greg: Quieres decirme algo?-decía mirando un tanto confundido-

Ashlin: Nop-decía muy tranquila-

Greg: Tengo algo en la cara?-decía mirando de reojo en un espejo sin dejar de mirar el camino-

Ashlin: Nop-decía con tono alegre-

Greg: Bien..., espero que encontremos algo que te guste...-decía un poco pensativo y buscando su billetera en su bolsillo pero ashlin lo paro -

Ashlin: Mi padre encontró en sus viajes un sin fin de cosas valiosas que en su parte dono a la ciencia y museos, me dio una linda tarjeta azul para mis gastos antes de irme-decía muy tranquila mientras sacaba un tarjeta de crédito-

Greg quedo muy sorprendido por tal tarjeta, siquiera savia que la llevaba, o que randi hubiera echo tantas cosas y no lo supiera

Greg: Así que randi descubrió los tesoros mas valiosos justo como lo prometió...-decía con un tono relajado y recordando cuando hablo con él esa vez en la fiestas de navidad-

Ashlin: Mi papa es muy exagerado, me dijo mil veces que no me preocupara, bla, bla, bla, tío compramos algo de comer?-decía muy contenta y ansiosa-

Greg: Bien..., primero vamos a comprarté ropa, luego pensaremos en algo cuando volvamos...-decía mirando el camino-

Ashlin no permitiría que esta oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su tío se le pasara de las manos, por decir mucho, se aseguraría de que lo ultimo que hagan sea comprar ropa

/En la ciudad/

Greg llevo a ashlin a un lugar donde comprar ropa y accesorios que necesite, pero ashlin se dedicaba a arrastrar a greg de un lugar a otro muy contenta

Ashlin: Mira eso!, y eso!, mira un peluche!, mira un peluche mas grande!, mira un perro!-decía muy contenta apuntando cada cosa que se les cruzaba-

Greg: Ashlin..., compremos lo que necesites primero-decía mirando como la gente se les quedaba viendo-

Ashlin: Nop!, primero vamos a ver eso de allá!-decía apuntando a la zona donde habían varios comercios de comida y sillas-

/En ciudad playa/

Steven caminaba algo aburrido asta el templo, estaba bastante solo, cloud se fue a quien sabe donde con sus padres quienes vinieron a buscarlo y se llevo el diario de ronaldo, carla se dedico a tomar sol y no tenia mucho que hacer mas que volver al templo y esperar una misión nueva si es que le permitían hacerlo, dicho esto freno en seco en el primer escalón y decidió dar marcha atrás y volver a la ciudad playa pero alguien se lo evito

Garnet: Steven!-decía con tono alto pero firme-

Steven quien escucho a garnet no pudo evitar tragar saliva un poco apenado al saber que garnet le vio irse y se lo evito

Steven: Je..., hola garnet!-decía forzando una sonrisa-

Garnet: Ven-decía con su tono firme y frió tan habitual-

Steven subió asta la casa un poco apenado con la cabeza agachada y se quedo firme delante de ella sin decir palabras

Garnet: Greg y ashlin se fueron, dime, por que no entras y los esperamos?-decía con un tono un poco mas alegre de lo usual-

Steven: S-si!-decía levantando un poco la cabeza para adentrarse dentro de la casa-

/Centro comercial/

Greg logro luego de mucho intento arrastrar a ashlin al centro comercial y comprar lo que necesite, ashlin quien estaba haciendo pucheros caminaba pateando el piso o en su defecto algo que estuviera en el piso

Ashlin: Yo quería ir a esa otra parte-decía a modo de puchero-

Greg: Primero busquemos lo que necesites, steven puede que te extrañe-decía mirando a ashli quien asintió-

Ashlin: Si..., peroooooooooooo, yo quería disfrutar el día-decía muy triste como una niña pequeña para que su tío se apiade-

Greg: Luego, luego, primero a lo que vinimos, no puedo dejar el lavado de autos cerrado todo el día-decía mirando a ashlin para que dejara de quejarse-

Ashlin y greg llagaron a la zona de ropas y se quedaron a buscar y elegir, ashlin por mas que pareciera que no quería ir lo primero que se vio de ella fue que agarro muchas prendas y en mas de una ocasión tenia sus "pleitos" con otra chica o en su defecto con varias por las ropas que están en ofertas, greg se dedico a sentarse con un gran grupo de padres que estaban sentados y observaban como sus niñas se tiraban de los pelos y se atacaban por una prenda de vestir que pocas veces se podía ver en la escena ya que rápidamente esta desaparecía y otra ocupaba su lugar por la lucha(en teoría muchas chicas peleando por una prenda de vestir, si una ganaba rápidamente peleaban por otra y así sucesivamente)

/En las montañas/

Peridot estaba dentro de la cueva observando asustada a ronaldo quien tenia la cara un poco roja y respiraba de forma forzada como si se quedara sin "aire", luego de la lluvia y de comer algunas frutas que se había llevado luego de levantarse y volver a la cueva ronaldo empezó a hablar "solo" y a perder el equilibrio asta quedar tumbado y con una agitación muy fuerte, algo que aterro a peridot ni bien callo al piso

Peridot: Q-que estas haciendo?, p-por que estas así?-decía un poco asustada-

Ronaldo: M-mi cabeza..., arg..., me quema...-decía con mucha dificultad-

Peridot: D-dime que estas haciendo...-decía un poco alterada-

Ronaldo: M-me duele..., arg...-decía tratando de hablar pero el dolor se lo impedía-

Ronaldo se quedo mucho tiempo afuera por lo que se enfermo(y algo mas...), peridot no tenia conocimiento de este echo por lo que solo se pudo quedar mirando esperando que mejore o que revierta eso que estaba haciendo

Peridot: Q-que planeas hacer?, por que estas tan rojo?-decía tratando de lucir recta y firme-

Ronaldo: J-je..., creo que m-me..., arg..., mi cabeza-decía con dificultad pero simplemente no podía hablar-

Peridot: Q-que tú que?-decía tratando de escuchar lo que decía-

Ronaldo: Arg..., me duele..., creo que me enferme...-decía mirando a peridot quien acerco bastante-

Peridot: Que es eso?-decía mirando a ronaldo quien dio un suspiro un poco ahogado-

Ronaldo: Es algo de humanos..., n-no se si pueda..., e-explicarte como funciona-decía tratando de hablar pero su dolor de cabezas era mucho mas fuerte-

Ronaldo comenzó a estornudar muy fuerte y a dar unos cuanto alaridos de dolor, peridot no soporto eso por mucho por lo que decidió salir de la cueva lo mas rápido que pudo, luego de salir se le ocurrió usar su tecnología y tratar de hackear las frecuencias de comunicación(Internet)y buscar una forma de ayudar a ronaldo si es que había una forma, y la había

Peridot: Enferme..., eso dijo, según esto hay una forma de curarla que esta a mi alcance, y esa forma es con unas plantas que están..., cerca!-decía leyendo muy atenta y al darse cuenta de que había una forma de ayudar a ronaldo no pudo evitar dar un inmenso grito de felicidad que ella misma no creía que había echo asta tal punto de negarse lo mientras avanzaba-

/En ciudad playa/

Hada examinaba de forma minuciosa los cajones y luego de mucho explorar dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió la puerta de una patada

Carla: Que paso ahora?-decía sin dejar de estar acostada tomando sol-

Hada: No hay mas hiervas medicinales, deberemos de ir a buscar mas-decía con tono enojado y muy frustrado-

Carla: Las llaves están el el cajón...-decía estirándose-

Hada entro a la casa rodante y luego de unos pocos minutos apareció con un balde de agua, se le quedo mirando a carla quien luego de dar un fuerte suspiro se resigno a entrar por las buenas

Carla: Yo quería tomar sol-decía a modo de puchero arrastrando la silla y la mini heladera

Luego de entrar a la casa rodante fueron en dirección a donde deberían de encontrar lo que hada necesite, era un vieja un poco largo, y carla savia que seria ella quien lo busque ya que la niña no saldría ni por todo el oro del mundo(o mas)

/En una plaza en el centro de la ciudad/

Greg llevaba una montaña muy grande de ropa y mas de una bolsa en sus brazos y manos, apenas y podía ver y solo uno de sus ojos tenia una visión de para donde ir, cuando llegaron a la camioneta greg tiro todo dentro y antes de que ashlin intentare algo la agarro de la cintura y la metió dentro, cerro la puerta y entro dentro de la camioneta lo mas rápido que pudo

Ashlin: Auch..., tío mira este vestido!, esta mono(adorable), y mira esta gorra!, tiene un panda!-decía sobándose las posaderas para luego mirar su botín uno por uno-

Greg: Hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo, steven y cloud nos esperan-decía encendiendo la camioneta-

Ashlin: Cloud?, es cierto steven esta con él, creo-decía recordando que dejaron steven con cloud antes de irse-

Greg: Dime, como te llevas con cloud?-decía mirando por el retrovisor a ashlin quien acomodaba las bolsas-

Ashlin: No se..., mal creo-decía sin mirar a su tío-

Greg: Y connie?-decía mirando a ashlin de reojo por el retrovisor-

Ashlin: Con ella bien, hablamos mucho y nos conocimos bastantes-decía con tono alegre-

Greg: Recuerda que connie pensaba los mismo que cloud, y si hablas con cloud y se conocen mejor?, deberían de darse una oportunidad de hablar-decía mirando a reojo por el retrovisor a ashlin suspirar-

Ashlin: Bien tío, si tú lo dices tal vez lo haré...-decía dando un fuerte suspiro recordando como connie reacciono con ella la primera vez, prácticamente era igual que cloud, solo que a ella le dio uno posibilidad que a cloud no, y era el simple echo de hablar y conocerse-

Greg: Me alegra-decía con tono feliz-

Ashlin: PERO!(siempre hay un pero en todo?), si intenta algo con ese aparato raro de la ultima vez no respondo!-decía con tono de niña enojada-

Greg: Detector de metales?-decía mirando por el retrovisor-

Ashlin: Ese mismo-decía haciendo un puchero-

Greg: Eso no era un arma...-decía dando un suspiro-

Ashlin: Hay..., es cierto..., bien pero si me dice mujer o hombre serpiente, o utiliza eso en la charla lo golpeare..., en la nariz..., con este tacón rojo..., vistes que bonito?, habían solo dos pares y esa chica se los quería llevar, ja!, pobrecita-decía recordando el aparato para luego mencionar el motivo de su primera pelea con cloud y de la forma en la que lo golpearía mostrando un tacón rojo el cual aseguraría golpearlo mientras recordaba como lo consiguió luego de una pequeña riña contra otra chica-

Greg: Si...-decía mirando de reojo por el retrovisor-

Ahslin se dedico a ver sus ropas y greg a manejar mientras escuchaba a ashlin tararear muy tranquila y feliz pero sin dejar de pensar en cloud y su primer encuentro, con connie casi fue igual, ella inclusive la considero una mujer serpiente pero luego de un tiempo se hicieron amigas, pero con cloud fue distinto, él le ayuda a recuperar la confianza de casi todos en ciudad playa, tal vez..., habría que darle una oportunidad

/En la carretera minutos después/

Ashlin no paraba de tararear y examinar sus bolsas de ropas mientras greg acompañaba esas melodías con sus propios tarareo dando así un aire de tranquilidad, pero esto termino cuando fueron forzados a parar al ver un auto negro estacionado al lado de la ruta y a tres individuos bastantes familiares fuera de dicho auto el cual tenia el capot arriba

Ashlin: Auch!-decía al levantarse luego de ese frenado repentino, por suerte callo en sus propias bolsas-

Greg: Perdón, pero creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda-decía mirando a ashlin y bajando de la camioneta-

Ashlin: Quienes?-decía sacándose una media(que no era de ella...) de la cabeza-

Ashlin miro por la ventana y reconoció al joven de cabello rubio apoyado en el auto que estaba estacionado por lo que decidió bajar, aunque tenia sus dudas ya todavía no savia si hablarle

Greg: Hola!, necesitan ayuda?-decía greg luego de bajar de la camioneta-

Papa de cloud: Señor universe?, *Paf*, auch.., que hace por aquí?-decía el hombre de ojos marrones y de traje negro con corbata roja sacando su cabeza(y dándose un pequeño golpe)luego de asustarse cuando greg lo saludo mientras se sobaba la cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos rubios-

Mama de cloud: Gracias a dios, pensé que nadie pasaría por esta ruta-decía la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios asta un poco mas de la cintura y ojos celestes de vestido blanco asta los pies con flores rosas color crema con una faja que hacia juego atada alrededor de su cintura y tacones del mismos color blanco mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos luego de que este se secara, su piel blanca era casi como la del hombre a su lado, pero se le tonaba mas a ella, era casi como el color de piel de perla-

Greg: Están bien?-decía mirando a cloud quien asintió-

Cloud: Papa quiso probar el auto viejo que teníamos en el garaje y mire lo que paso, le advertir que este auto no duraría mucho, hubiésemos usado el auto gris, este quiere dormir-decía mirando a su padre para luego mirar el auto negro y darle una pequeña patada en la rueda-

Papa de cloud: Este auto esta bien, solo necesita unos ajustes-decía mirando a cloud quien suspiro-

Cloud: Y una vida nueva-decía mirando de reojo el auto-

Mama de cloud: Por dios donde están mis modales, creo que no nos presentamos cortes mente, mi nombre es Melody Ren Vasterk y él es Magno Pier Gale, y mi niño a quien ya conoces-decía con cortesía a greg quien miraba el auto mientra estaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia levantando un poco con las puntas de sus dedos el vestido-

Cloud: Señor greg usted que hace por aquí?-decía mirando a greg quien se acerco al auto y dejo ver a ashlin quien ni cloud ni melody habían notado(magno desde su punto de vista si la vio y la saludo pero no se noto ya que melody y cloud estaban mirando a greg)-

Greg: Fui con ashlin a comprar algunas cosas, cuanto lleva aquí?-decía mirando a magno quien no se rendía con el motor ya muerto-

Melody: Una hora casi, hola niña mucho gusto-decía mirando a greg y luego con tono dulce saludando a ashlin quien saludo estirando la mano-

Ashlin: Holis-decía saludando con tono feliz-

Magno: No te mueras autito, pasamos por tanto *snif*,-decía abrasando el auto con pequeñas lagrimas-

Melody: Algún día tenia que pasar cariño, compramos un mejor auto cuando a este se le cayeron las ruedes-decía poniendo la mano en el hombro de magno quien asintió resignado-

Magno: Quería creer que viviría años, *suspiro*, tendremos que llamar a la grúa y a un taxi para volver a casa-decía sacando el teléfono y levantándolo en alto para buscar señal-

Greg: Si quieren los podemos llevar a ciudad playa, tengo algo para atar el auto a la camioneta-decía mirando a magno quien se alegro-

Magno: Muchas gracias señor universe-decía mirando alegre a greg-

Greg junto con magno ataron el auto con una cuerda larga resistente que greg había comprado para ese tipo de sucesos ya que una de las cosas que carla le había dicho es que ese tipo de herramientas siempre puede ser de utilidad, y tenia razón, Melody y cloud subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta y magno en la parte delantera para luego ir a ciudad playa, en el camino la madre de cloud no pudo evitar ver que ashlin y cloud evitaban la mirada, ashlin mostraba una cierta frustración y cloud solo suspiraba cada ves que la miraba como si se arrepintiera de algo

Melody: Dime hijo, es tu novia?-decía con tono dulce mirando a ashlin quien se sonrojo a mas no poder al igual que cloud-

Cloud y ashlin*al unisono*: Q-que!?, nunca, no, ni muerto!-decían al unisono provocando mas rubor-

Magno se le quedo viendo a su esposa y no puso evitar reír un poco al igual que greg quienes se miraban y reían en voz baja mientras cloud y ashlin negaban aquello que dijo la madre de cloud al darse cuenta de la "situación" en la que estaban o en la que podían estar, tal vez por algo que paso entre ellos

/En algún lugar cerca de unas montañas/

Carla caminaba muy tranquila y miraba el hermoso sol brillante mientras levantaba las hierbas medicinales y frutas en el camino, pero algo muy extraño le llamo la atención, varios hongos no comestibles los cuales crecen en grupos fueron arrancados cerca de donde ella caminaba y le fue fácil notarlo, habían pequeños por lo que se dio cuenta de que habían barios en ese lugar en particular, pero estaban los tallos grandes y gruesos cortados mostrando que el hongo fue arrancado siendo grandes

Carla: Esto se ve feo, párese que alguien se llevo estos hongos hace poco, todavía esta fresco el suelo donde se posaron-decía mirando una pequeñas huellas junto a una que parecía ser mas grandes-

Carla camino siguiendo la poca claridad de las huellas estando un poco agachada para mirarlas bien, cuando llego a un arbusto levanto la cabeza lentamente y quedo total mente sorprendida al ver una especie de criatura verde que caminaba a la distancia, tenia apariencia humana y caminaba en diagonal, carla rápida mente se oculto y para su suerte esta criatura o persona no se dio cuenta, pero lo que mas le sorprendió no solo fue esa rara herramienta con forma de computadora con pantalla verde, ni la piel y ropa de color verde, lo que le sorprendió fue que llevaba varias cosas entre sus brazos, entre ellas, frutas, hongos, hierbas medicinales(justo las que carla buscaba) y varias semillas, por decir poco carla siguió a la criatura sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido y por lo que parecía esta criatura no detecto su presencia, la curiosidad le ganaba de ante mano por lo que decidió ocultarse en los alrededores siguiendo a la criatura verde y ver a donde se dirige, ya que tenia ingredientes para hacer un remedio casero efectivo o en su defecto un brutal veneno, y la pregunta que se le formo fue, "para quien o que?, solo quedaba seguir avanzando y averiguarlo cuando llegara a donde sea que esa criatura verde se dirigía

Asta aquí el cap!, perdón por tardar estoy en época de pruebas, que le paso a ronaldo?, que hará carla?, quien es la criatura de color verde que carla esta asechando?, que estará pensando steven?, que les parecio la primera aparición ambos padres de cloud?, que creen que pase a partir de lo que melody dijo?, cosas malas?, o cosas buenas? esto y mas en el próximo capitulo! gracias por leer :D :D


	16. Dentro del hielo y una decisión errada

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 16: Dentro del hielo y una decisión errada

_**Las cosas que uno cree solo pasan cuando uno esta esperando, y esto paso por que alguien no supo "esperar"**_

_"Mucho tiempo..., a pasado mucho tiempo..., tengo..., tengo frió..., me siento..., en el olvido..., es mi castigo..., lo merezco..., te quiero..., por favor..., perdóname..."_

/En lo alto de una gran montaña y con un inmenso viento/

Tres personas humanas escalaban una gran montaña nevada en medio de un fuerte viento helado que los zarandeaba mucho lo que asustaba a ambos que estaban mas arriba en su intento de mantenerse firme

Alpinista 1: Señor!, el viento es muy fuerte!, esta seguro de que es aquí?-decía el joven tapado con un grueso abrigo celeste y blanco mientras se acomodaba el visor luego de que esta casi se le cayera-

Alpinista 2: Claro!, es esta la ultima ubicación que nos dieron-decía mientras sus pies eras arrastrados por el viento pero rápida mente los colocaba firmes en la roca solida y congelada de la montaña-

Alpinista 3: Ustedes dos!, dejen de hablar y sigan subiendo!-decía una mujer quien con el mismo uniforme de pies a cabeza forzaba sus ganchos de metal en la montaña-

Alpinista 2: Mas claro que la blanca nieve jefa!-decía con tono burlón mientras el viento lo empujaba-

Alpinista 1: Señor faltan unos cuantos metros!-decía mirando levemente su muñeca donde tenia a notado en su reloj las ordenadas-

Los tres alpinistas se colocaron en posición y entre los tres removieron la nieve del lugar donde estaban y los alrededores con sus pies o sus brazos, luego de muchos intentos apareció lo que buscaban

Alpinista 1: Papa!, d-digo, señor!, lo encontré!-decía el joven quien le deba el anuncio a su padre-

Alpinista 2: Muy bien!-decía acercándose con cuidado-

Alpinista 1: Mama!, mira esto!, digo jefa!, mire esto!-decía mirando a su madre quien asentía lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no tropezar y quedar colgada de una cuerda la cual la ataba en la cintura y con el viento zarandiandola como juguete-

Alpinista 3: Es increíble..., los rumores de los alpinistas era cierto!, en esta cueva hay algo congelado-decía mirando en la pared de piedra una pequeña cueva que en su interior tenia un gran bloque de hielo el cual tenia algo dentro-

Alpinista 2: Hijo rápido!, comunícate con la base!-decía mirando a su hijo quien asintió-

Luego de horas y horas y con ayuda de otros alpinista que llegaron y una ves el viento se calmo, bajaron el hielo que estaba atado con varias cuerdas, una vez abajo lo subieron a un trasporte y lo llevaron a una base en la montaña donde podían estudiar el hielo y su contenido

/En una base en la montaña/ (en la palabra "alpinista" no se(o no lo se usar) usa el termino de mujer o hombre a menos que yo me refiera a este tal cual por lo que los numero tal cual se presentaron, pero en "doctor" si, por lo que las "doctoras" se cuentan tal cual los doctores, sus números no representan la cantidad, sino el orden en que se presentan)

Los doctores y científicos corrían de un lado a otro sin parar, algunos no podían evitar gritar de la emoción mientras que otros se limitaban a dar saltos de alegría por el descubrimiento

Doctor 1: As escuchado el rumor de como lo encontraron cierto?-decía un doctor quien era un poco gordo cubierto por un traje similar al alpinista con una libreta de la cual colgaba un tempano pequeño-

Alpinista 2: No, en cuanto me se trasmitió salí corriendo del mi casa con mi familia, vinimos de muy lejos en cuanto vimos la noticia en la TV, pero mas allá de eso no se nada, mi hijo propuso esta aventura-decía el alpinista quien miraba al doctor-

Doctor 1: Se sabe que dos alpinista subieron a la sima y una horrible tormenta los ataco de la nada, uno de los alpinista tubo la mala suerte de que casi saliera volando, si no fuera con el arnés hubiera muerto o habría sido enviado muy lejos y con suerte hubiera sobrevivido si es que no caía, cuando se logro enganchas con unos de sus ganchos metálicos a la superficie de la montaña noto que a pocos metros había una cueva, cuando se disponía a entrar noto que un bloque de hielo estaba en la entrada, y cuando lo miro de cerca, lo vio, vio algo dentro del hielo que le heló la sangre, por suerte ambos sobrevivieron, pero el alpinista quedo aterrado con la persona que quedo atrapada y decidió hacerlo publico para que alguien saque el cuerpo de la montaña, según dijo, nadie merece esa tumba y cualquiera que vallas sentiría que ese seria su fin, las autoridades no querían hacer nada, ese tipo de cosas es por decisión propia, ya que siempre se advierte del peligro a todos antes de que suban la montaña, según las autoridades, esa persona savia el riesgo y lo asumió, por lo que no querían sacarlo-decía mirando el bloque y contando los sucesos que lo llevaron a ese lugar-

**_ (-(esto basado en echos reales..., me lo dijeron a mi y se lo dijeron a muchos, pero la historia en si, es real...)-)_**

Alpinista 2: Lo comprendo, no me gustaría que mi lugar de descanso fuera ese lugar tan abandonado y frio-decia mirando con tristeza el bloque-

Alpinista 3: Cariño!, mira!-decía haciendo señas a su esposo quien junto al doctor se acercaron-

En el hielo se notaba la figura de alguien que esta sentada y se agarra las piernas tapando su cara, como la de un niño que lloraba acurrucándose a si mismo, pero la figura era de alguien mas grande, dando un toque de escalofríos a todos los que vieron la figura dentro del hielo, provocando que le menor del grupo se volteara a otro para no ver la terrible escena

Doctor 1: algunos dirían de que estamos perturbando el descanso de otro, pero creo que en este caso le daremos paz-decía mirando con tristeza la figura dentro del hielo y la posición en la que esta estaba, por alguna razón sentía que conocía a la persona dentro del hielo, tal vez sea por que todos los que suben a la montaña pasan por el refugio-

Doctora 2: Pobre, debe de haber pasado por lo peor, cuando se termine de descongelar la pondremos en un trasporte a la ciudad mas cercanas y que reciba una sepultura digna-decía sacándose el visor para secarse las lagrimas pero se lo puso de forma muy apresurada antes que los alpinistas se dieran cuenta que se los quto y tratando de disimular entrelazo sus brazos al brazo del doctor quien se le quedo mirando y aunque tenia los visores puesto se le notaba en su mirada "algo" que la doctora noto y asintió-

Doctor 1: En estas montañas nunca se supo de ningún incidente jamas, casi 80 años sin notificaciones de cuerpo o tumbas, si dejáramos a esta pobre alma bagar sola, seria un castigo, es mejor llevarla a un lugar donde su cuerpo pueda descansar en paz, sin ser perturbada por los que se aventuran a las montañas-decía mirando desde la ventana la montaña-

Alpinista 1: Mama..., hay algo raro...-decía mirando muy decercar en hielo-

Todos se acercaron e inclusive algunas personas cerca o que no lo estaban pero al escuchar lo que el mas joven de todos dijo les dio la curiosidad de acercarse, de repente y dejando muy sorprendidos y asustados a todos los que estaban mirando el bloque de hielo los ojos de la persona dentro del hielo se abrieron un poco lentamente(casi innotable) y se cerraron no sin antes dar un rápido vistazo a todos los que estaban fuera

Doctor 1: E-esta vivo!, dios!, dios!, y todos los grandes dioses de las montañas!, rápido traigan el equipo!, rápido!-decía sacudiendo a todos los que tenia la suerte de estar cerca y en su defecto sacudir a la misma persona asta marearla(al mas joven por decir mucho)-

Doctora 2: Llamen al helicóptero, llamen al hospital, por amor a todo lo que es vida traigan algo caliente!-decía corriendo y dando ordenes-

/En la ciudad/ (En este hospital hay otros doctores pero en este caso los mismos doctores harán el trabajo ya leerán el porque)

Luego de que prácticamente todos lo que estaban en la base fueran al hospital luego de cerrar temporalmente el camino a la montaña para ver el estado del descubrimiento mas raro que se an topado estuviera a pocas horas de "despertar", por alguna razón los doctores no se sacaron sus ropas de nieve

Doctor 1: Me alegra que el hospital nos dejara a nosotros estar a cargo de esto-decía caminando muy animado junto a su compañera y esposa-

Doctora 2: Claro!, ellos creen que es mejor que nosotros lo hagamos, después de todo, somo los doctores a cargo de la montaña, que mejor que nosotros para este trabajo?, somos los expertos, si hubieran llamado a expertos sonaría el teléfono de casa y nuestros hijos atenderían-decía muy entusiasmada mientras aceleraba el paso-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el hielo en estado de derretimiento, notaban mas que nunca la ropa de la persona congelada la cual se notaba no era muy abrigada, era mas del estilo de vacaciones bajo el sol y no nieve, pero su rostro o el echo de si era mujer o hombre no se notaba tanto como quisieran

Doctora 2: Estaba sin abrigo..., cuanto tiempo habrá pasado dentro?, no lleva abrigo-decía notando lo frágil de lo que llevaba puesto-

Doctor 1: Según el informe..., casi 17 año...-decía mirando el informe que dieron del hielo que tenia cautiva a la persona dentro del hielo-

Doctora 2: 17 Año?, a estado 17 año?, como puede ser que siga con vida?, es decir, mira esa ropa..., si me saco el guante ya se me pone violeta y sufro de hipotermia, y esta persona fue casi con nada?-decía sin creer lo que le decían y notando la seriedad de como lo decía pero sin creerlo-

Doctor 1: Solo agradezcamos que esta con vida, tal ves le paso algo y quedo así, a lo mejor quedo en la cueva esperando a que alguien llegara pero eso jamas paso...-decía mirando el hielo y por uno pocos segundos una idea paso por su cabeza, algo que su esposa ya se le había formulado-

Doctora 2: Acaso crees..., que hay alguien mas enterrado en la nieve?, o tal vez alguien que dejo a esta persona en la cueva luego de decirle que volvería...-decía asiendo la misma pregunta que su esposo tenia en mente-

Doctor 1: Según veo..., esta persona tal vez subió pensando que podía bajar por si misma, o tal vez viajaba con alguien y esta persona la dejo a su suerte casi llegando a la sima, pero es mejor preguntárselo una vez despierte-decía mirando el hielo y notando como el cuerpo dentro se movía pero con movimiento lentos-

/Horas después.../

Ambos doctores se quedaron prácticamente dormidos, el hijo de los alpinistas entro solo para dar el grito de alarma a los altos aires

Alpinista 1: SE FUEEEEEE!-gritaba alertando a todos dentro del hospital quienes tardaron menos de segundos en llegar a la entrada del lugar donde estaba descongelando el hielo-

Doctora 2: P-pero como?, *bostezo*, y esto?-decía notando que habían charcos de agua que llevaban del hielo asta poco mas de uno metros a una puerta-

Doctor 1: Son huellas..., o al menos es por donde paso al despertar...-decía mirando los charcos los cuales tenias un patrón de pisadas-

Policía 1: Es..., el baño-decía mirando el cartel-

Literalmente todos los que estaban y los que estaban de curiosos de otras habitaciones se quedaron enfrente de la puerta esperando a que alguien la abriera, si no fuera por que se escuchaba el tarareo de alguien dentro ya lo habrían echo puesto mas de uno empujaba al mas joven a que la abriera(inclusive los padres), el joven se acercaba lentamente y con su mano temblando se acercaba a la puerta lentamente, cada paso que daba su corazón latía a mil por minutos, su transpiración era notable y el echo de que todabuena tuviera parte de la ropa de excursión le daba mas calor

/ En otra parte/(en este caso **NO** usare el termino **"decían"** o referencia como hablan o a quien)

En algún lugar, donde el único sonido eran la voces de seres que se hablaban y se respondían, un lugar inmenso como ningún otro, se podía apreciar el espacio y las estrellas, ya que "ese" lugar tenia ese color, pero no eran colores, habían plataformas y paredes que reflejaban el espacio y sus fronteras

Anciano: Se esta moviendo

Mujer: Lo se, lo veo

Niño: Pobre, vieron eso?

Niña: Me preocupa lo que se esta moviendo en esa dirección

Hombre: Esta afectado mucho el uso de ese poder?

Perro: Gua, gua, gua

Niña: Como?, dices de que otro problema se avecina a ese sector de nuevo?

Gato: Miau, miau

Mujer: Claro que si, eso dijo

Hombre: Le damos una mano?

Anciana: Ya ayudamos mucho, y creo que para mal

Baca: Muuu, muuuu, muuuuuuuuuuuuu

Mujer: Tienes razón, tal vez debamos elegir a otro, por si pasa algo malo

Niño: Alguien noto que ya encontraron el hielo?

Niña: No pasa nada por esa zona

Mujer: Me preocupa un poco la niña que corre

Anciano: Crees que la mataran?

Hombre: No creo, pero deberíamos de ver el hielo

Obeja: Meeee, meeeee, meeeeeee

Anciana: Que!?, ya salio?, valla como pasa el tiempo

Niño: Eso trate de decir!, ya salio, y aquel se mueve de nuevo

Hombre: Demonios, que hacemos?

Las voces hablaban y se contestaban entre ella pero no en su orden ni entre si

/En otro lugar.../ (Un lugar lejos de todos, lejos de la mirada de un héroe, ya que ellos murieron...)

Una niña con un vestido harapiento y sucio que en algún momento eran de color rosa corría a todo pulmón, asustada, con frió, con un poco de hambre y con lagrimas en sus ojos, sus pies se rendían y se dejaba caer de forma brusca, luego de caer, un grupo de personar con trajes de militares llegaron y la rodearon

Soldado 1: La tenemos!, que hacemos?-decía mirando a sus compañero-

Soldado 2: Creo que debemos matarla, para que no nos ocasione mas problemas-decía cargando su arma-

Soldado(mujer) 3: Alto!, sabes las reglas, si la matas perderemos nuestra única oportunidad de encontrar una debilidad a la amenaza que hay en el mundo-decía la única mujer del grupo apuntando con su arma a su compañero seguido de los otros soldado quienes miraron a su compañera y no dudaron en apuntar al soldado agresivo-

Soldado 2: Bien!, pero si esta cosa ocasiona nuestras muerte no sera mi culpa-decía alejándose-

Soldado 4: Que hacemos?, es la tercera vez que escapa-decía mirando a su compañero-

Soldado 1: Ella cayo por la falta de comida, tal vez si le sacamos el agua..., no, seguro que moriría-decía mirando a la niña en el suelo para luego arrepentirse de lo que dijo de un solo golpe en su boca-

Soldado 5: Creo que hay que reducir el alimento por al menos unos días..., que demonios estoy diciendo?, esto esta mal, si esta débil no podrá escapar pero esto es absurdo-decía mirando a la niña quien parecía muerta pero estaba dormida

Niña: M-mama..., p-papa...-decía entre lagrimas-

Soldado 2: Despertó?, sigue diciendo eso, acaso cree que somo tan tontos?, es claro que un monstruo como "eso" no tendría padres-decía mirando a su compañero-

Sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando con furia y frustración, nadie quería hacerle daño a la niña salvo una persona cuya presencia ya se hacia insoportable y este se daba cuenta y trataba de hacer "razonar" a sus compañero con mas palabras de odio que solo provocaban a sus compañeros una ira inmensa

Soldado 2: Esta cosa fue creada para aparentar esa forma y decir cosas para perturbar neutras decisiones-decía mirando a con frialdad y tono firme-

En eso una inmensa explosiona se escucho en el cielo y una "estela" de energía apareció, los soldados fueron enviados lejos menos a uno, desde el humo los soldados vieron la silueta irreconocible de un joven quien levantando a la niña y se ocultaba en una barrera(la de la estela) que lo ocultaba, y atrás de ese joven habían otras siluetas que estaban mirando con odio pero sus ojos y sus cara no se podían ver pero su odio se podía sentir

?1: Pobre niña, hay que llevarla con nosotros-decía mirando a sus amigo quienes asintieron

?2: Hay que darnos prisa, estos soldados son asesinos a sangre fría, no por nada tenían a una niña encerrada-decía mirando a los soldados quienes se quedaron con las bocas abiertas y muy sorprendidos-

?3: Crees que la iban a matar?-decía un poco preocupado-

?4: Maldición!, acabo de ver..., no la iban a matar a ella, iban a matar al soldado que le había apuntado, nunca la lastimaron a ella y nunca lo iban a hacer, nos confundimos-decía uno de los jóvenes que esta en cuclillas para luego levantarse y hacerse notar de entre las siluetas

?1: De que hablas?-decía mirando a su compañero-

Los soldados se quedaron mirando y el soldado que le había apuntado con el arma quedo en shock muy sorprendido y asustado

?3: Arruinamos esto, pero al menos salvamos al soldado..., es bueno no?-decía mirando a sus amigo-

?2: Que hacemos?, la dejamos?, o la llevamos?-decía mirando a su amigo quien tenia a la niña en sus brazos-

?4: La pesadilla de esta niña hubiera terminado hoy mismo en una hora ya que se decreta a la niña como "humana" y viviría muy feliz con una madre adoptiva el resto de su vida, prácticamente una niña normal, lo hemos arruinado ahora no se que pase, tal ves la acusen de esto que estamos haciendo-decía mirando al soldado quien bajo el arma asustado-

?1: La llevaremos, dijiste que en una hora verdad?, bien..., estos soldados no dirán nada, acabamos de salvar la vida de uno, nos devén un favor-decía mirando a su amigo

?4: Te equivocas, salvamos a tres de ellos, ya que se habrían disparado entre ellos pero igual solo uno hubiera muerto, los otros estarían gravemente heridos pero no muertos-decía mirando a los otros soldados quienes se miraban entre ellos y bajaban sus armas asustados mas de ellos mismos que de los jóvenes detrás de la estela de luz-

Luego de eso los joven desaparecieron junto a la niña, los soldados se quedaron mirando entre ellos y se alejaron del lugar sin hablar y prometiendo con la mirada no mencionar nada de lo que paso, si en unas horas la niña seria "humana" legalmente no tiene que hacer nada en el lugar, todos se fueron menos la mujer quien volvió al lugar donde la tenían encerrada a la niña y se sentó en la silla, saco de su bolsillo un papel el cual estaba doblado y pudo leer muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante casi al final de la nota _"Petición de adopción aprobada"_, luego de leerlo dio un fuerte suspiro y se quedo mirando a la playa desde la casa el cuan detrás tenia un extraño monumento de una especie de mujer con varios brazos y dos en la parte del estomago

Que harán?, quien estaba dentro del hielo y como termino dentro?, que son esas voces?, que paso con la niña y los jóvenes y quienes son?, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo con "tal vez"(si es que llego) la continuación del capitulo 15 donde dejamos a carla en un bosque y a greg con ashlin llevando a cloud y sus padres a ciudad playa, gracias por leer y felices fiestas!(un poco tarde), pásenla bien y desfruten de este nuevo año!


	17. Niña perdida y un rescate en el bosque

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Capitulo 17: Niña perdida y un rescate en el bosque

/En un hogar muy reconocido por casi todos/

En la habitación principal había un mujer llorando muy desesperada por su niña, quien habría desaparecido frente a sus ojos, esta niña estaba parada encima de una plataforma circular usado para trasladarse en plataformas a través del mundo

Hombre: No te preocupes, estará bien, yo a su edad apenas y sabia lo que ella sabe, ese "chico" dijo que volvería si ella quería-intentaba tranquilizarla aquel hombre con un chaleco de cuero y debajo una camisa roja con una estrella mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro-

Mujer: Mi niña, mi niña, mi niña, mi tesoro, porqueeeee-lloraba desconsoladamente la mujer de piel morena casi sin escuchar lo que su esposo le decía-

En eso otro hombre, mas anciano y con el cabello algo largo el cual estaba entre el marrón y blanco con una camisa negra, un pantalón largo de color marrón en una silla de ruedas entraba por la puerta acompañada de otra persona quien lo llevaba

Anciano: Hola hijo, vine a ver a mi nietita, espero no moleste..., que paso!?-hablaba el anciano con toda la delicades que un hombre de su edad puede para luego dar un grito muy asustado a tal punto de asustar al joven de camisa azul con pantalón blanco, el cual trataba de sentar al anciano quien no dudaba en salir a ver a su hijo y su esposa quienes estaba llorando o en el caso del hombre muy triste-

En eso, y por la conmoción otra persona que estaba detrás del joven acudió, era una mujer de cabello rojo pero muy destintado por la edad, estaba con un bastón y empezó a darle golpes algo débiles al joven quien luchaba con el anciano para que se quedara quieto

Mujer: Jamie déjalo-suplicaba entre lagrimas y mas lagrimas-

la escena por si misma era muy ridícula pero en un momento no muy oportuno, ya que nadie estaba con ganas de reír, todos tenían la misma cosa en mente..., donde esta "YAN"?, fue lo único que el anciano pudo decir mientras luchaba con el joven quien dejo de luchar para acercarse y abrasar a la mujer quien estaba en el suelo junto a su marido

/Por fin en el bosque/(a partir de aquí volvemos a la continuidad del capitulo 15)

Carla caminaba de forma muy sigilosa siguiendo a la criatura verde a la distancia, la criatura verde se quedo mirando un gusanito por al menos 10 minutos por lo que no tubo problema en acercarse cada vez mas, luego de un rato la criatura se levanto de forma brusca y comenzó a correr

Carla*pensando*: Me vio?-pensaba para si misma mientras la criatura se alejaba a una cueva en la distancia-

De repente una estela de luz anaranjada surco el cielo y desapareció, ambas lo vieron por unos segundos pero cuando desapareció no le dieron importancia y siguieron el camino

/En la ruta/

La estela de luz anaranjada apareció a la distancio lo que sorprendió a magno y greg quienes iban delante y lo pudieron ver, pero como nadie lo noto decidieron no decir nada al respecto y seguir con el viaje

Magno: Crees que...-preguntaba en voz baja mirando a greg y de reojo miro atrás-

Grag: No, es mejor no preocuparles-susurraba mirando a magno quien asintió-

/En el bosque/

Carla siguió a la criatura asta una cueva oculta y desde dentro se escuchaban gemidos de dolor y agonía que ni bien sintió el peligro reacciono saliendo desde los arbustos

Carla: Graaaaaa!-gritaba en voz baja y cayendo con todo su cuerpo con la intención de golpear la amenaza acumulando mucha fuerza en su pie para un golpe-

La criatura no alcanzo a darse cuenta de que pasaba que un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la llevo asta unos arbustos, confundida y desorientada trato de procesar lo que pasaba y en cuanto se dio cuenta que las cosas que había buscado se habían caído y repartido por el lugar empezó a agarrarlas de forma muy desesperada mientras rodaban lejos casi sin notar lo que había pasado o quien le ataco, solo tenia en mente agarrar las plantas para el joven que estaba en la cueva, sin notar que quien la ataco le robo una de las plantas en cuanto esta se elevo un poco en el aire luego de que saliera volando, luego de carla eso entro a la cueva lo mas rápido que pudo

Carla: Oh demonios..., quien eres?, estas bien?-preguntaba acercándose al joven regordete quien estaba en un estado deplorable-

Joven regordete: Peri..., arg..., a-ayuda...-hablaba con dificultad sin poder ver quien le hablaba-

Casi sin dudarlo lo levanto como si nada al joven regordete de cabellos rubios y muy raros para luego salir corriendo sin ningún tipo de problema, una vez que salio noto la cabellera de la criatura verde quien estaba recogiendo sus cosas y decidió correr antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba

/En el templo/

Steven caminaba de un lado a otro asta que decidió irse a la ciudad, garnet habría entrado a su habitación ya hace tiempo y no dijo porque, y algo dentro le decía que no preguntara, conociendo los secreto, se enteraría de la peor forma posible, como de costumbre...

Steven: Garnet!, iré a la ciudad, volveré pronto!-gritaba ya en la puerta para irse corriendo-

Prácticamente luego de irse garnet salio de su habitación y miro la puerta muy pensativa, había algo que estaba mal, pero por alguna razón su visión futura..., se "descompuso" y no podía ver nada, algo obstruía su visión del futuro y ese algo por alguna razón sentía que era su culpa por su falta de juicio en el pasado, poco a poco perdía su confianza como líder, si ya no era capas de ayudar a los humanos que trata de salvar como cristal gem, los habitantes sufrieron una baja, peridot esta en algún lugar, ya sea como una gema rota o escondida con algún aliado, y había una fusión en algún lugar del mar, apunto de explotar por la inestabilidad, si algo pasaba..., seria TODO su culpa...

Garnet: Por que no puedo ver mas aya de 2 días en adelante?-se decía a si misma tratando de procesar su propios problema y asimilarlos rápido para tratar de concentrarse-

Estando en silencio trato de concentrarse y poco a poco..., algo pasa...

_~**Visión futura**~_

_-Un desierto..., mucho polvo..., se escuchan gritos..., poco a poco garnet sale del polvo ya fusionada en Sugalite, pero..., esto es..._

_Steven: POR QUE!-gritaba muy desesperado, entre lagrimas-_

_-Es steven?..., ESTA LLORANDO!?, STEVEN!_

_Steven: Por que lo hiciste!?, POR QUEEEEE!-gritaba con toda la potencia de su frágil voz, destrozado, herido_

_~**En la actualidad**~_

Garnet: Haaaaaaaa!-gritaba muy asustada solo para darse cuenta que seguia al pie de la puerta, se volteo y sacando sus dos guante empezó a golpear la puerta de perla para que le habrán(se toca antes de entrar?)

Ya desesperada decidió abrirla por las malas

/Habitación de perla/

Perla: Esa fue garnet?-preguntaba mirando a amatista para luego mirar la puerta-

Amatista: Creo que si...-respondía algo confusa-

Casi de inmediato garnet entro por la puerta y dio un gran salto asta la plataforma superior donde estaban perla y amatista asustando las-

Perla: Garnet?, q-que paso?, donde esta steven?...-preguntaba muy sorprendida y asustada-

Garnet se volteo muy apresurada hacia perla y corrió literalmente asta ella y la levanto en el aire y le sacudía de forma muy alterada-

Perla: G-g-gaa-garnet-gritaba ya mareada-

Garnet: Eres perla!, entonce no paso!-gritaba sacudiéndola y dejando a amatista muy confundida-

/En ciudad playa/

Steven caminaba muy deprimido y sin ganas, miraba el horizonte y lo único que podía divisar era a un joven con una ropa muy similar a la de su padre, tenia una bandana en la cabeza de color negro y caminaba muy extraño, en cuanto vio a steven se acerco un poco

Joven: Disculpe, por casualidad sabe donde trabaja un tal "greg universe"?-preguntaba el joven de cabello marrón muy oscuro, casi negro, con una franelilla blanca la cual tenia debajo de un chaleco gris, un pantalón azul recortado asta las rodillas y unas zapatillas azules-

Steven: S-si, es mi padre, el trabaja en la otra calle que lleva a esta parte de la playa-respondía mirando al joven quien se sorprendió, en su mirada había una inconfundible mueca de arrepentimiento, como si no hubiera querido hablarle-

Joven: B-bien, vengo de ese lugar..., no debe de estar en la ciudad, igual gracias-decía volteándose y prácticamente ponerse a caminar muy rápido, casi corría-

Steven: D-de nada...-terminaba de hablar pero ya estando solo, mirando como ese joven se alejaba-

De repente una estela de luz anaranjada casi del color de un atardecer paso por encima suyo muy rápido, a tal punto de apenas poder verlo

Steven: Q-que fue...-se preguntaba mirando el cielo-

Miro a su alrededor y no pasaba nada

Steven: Lo habré imaginado...-se respondía mirando el horizonte

/En algún lugar del mar/

_(Al igual que Garnet, Cuando Malachite tenga una "conversación" con ella misma haré referencia a jasper y Lapislázuli con sus iniciales de **J** y **L** pero cuando no simplemente omitiré sus iniciales, dejando en claro que es Malachite quien habla ya sea luego o entre la conversación) _

Una fusión inestable luchaba por el control de si mismo, la batalla era muy fiera, aunque en la superficie no se notaba dicha pelea, en las profundidades el caos era inmenso e indescriptible para aquellos que no pueden ver en la oscuridad del mar-

Malachite(J): Liberarme!-gritaba dentro de si mismo forzando las cadenas-

Malachite(L): Jamas!-gritaba generando hielo dejando el cuerpo pegado al suelo-

La batalla tenia mucha mas intensidad dentro de la mente de la fusión, pero una luz muy potente se formo muy cerca de ella, la fusión se quedo mirando como dentro del mar una luz amarilla muy brillante traspasaba las oscuras aguas de las profundidades

Malachite: Que...-preguntaba mirando como un ser bajaba de la luz, estaba parada mirando de frente dicha fusión-

Malachite(L): Son las Gems?..., no..., es algo mas...-preguntaba mirando como esta persona miraba la fusión-

Malachite(J): Eres rose?, vienes con otro cuerpo?, acaso crees que me puede intimidar?-gritaba la fusión con jasper en su casi total control por la distracción-

?: Lapislázuli, por fin mi cacería a terminado...-decía la voz la cual una vez termino de hablar la luz desapareció-

La oscuridad era tanta que en cuanto se apago la luz, el desconocido desapareció de su vista, prácticamente no sabían que hacer

Chan, chan, chan!, alguien mas lo noto?, si?, que pasara?, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo!, gracias por leer :) tengo pensado empezar a poner "rellenos", mas para hacer socializar a los personajes y presentar a otros que tenia guardados, y gracias a un lector(wattpad) por ayudarme con una duda muy seria, por eso le dedico este capitulo a "Aviazul", muchas gracias por liberarme de una duda muy importante


	18. El retorno de un investigador

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

Hola a todos/as!, cuánto tiempo. Como verán cambie la forma de escribir ya que recibí muchas críticas por mis guiones de teatro (las cuales agradezco y espero más así mejoro) y a partir de ahora si a ustedes les gusta será con guiones de novelas. Si esto les gusta y lo aceptan cambiare **TODOS** mis capítulos a este guion, espero sus opiniones y sin más dejo claro que el bostezo no sé cómo escribirlo así que pondré "-Ahoo "

Capitulo 18: El retorno de un investigador

**_Lo perdí todo..._**

**_Pero sigo de pie..._**

**_Frente donde te enterré..._**

Era de madrugada en aquella ciudad, donde el sol nunca deja de brillar

Una mujer caminaba por un prado hermoso lejos de la misma ciudad que habría sido parte de su infancia, las hojas bailaban con el viento y su cabello no se perdía del ritmo

-Que recuerdos-suspiro aquella mujer al mirar su alrededor con nostalgia y tristeza.

Su mirada estaba perdida, no podía ver más allá de tres tumbas frente a un cerezo, dos estaban juntas, pero una estaba levemente alejada, con un espacio en donde entraría otra tumba. La mujer camino lentamente y se poso en el espacio que había dejado ya hace mucho tiempo

-El día es hermoso, ya nadie recuerda lo que representa el sol brillante sobre sus cabezas-susurraba la anciana apoyando la cabeza en la lapida con tristeza.

El viento movía los pétalos que bailaban al rededor de la mujer quien cerró los ojos, esperando una broma..., o una respuesta

-Ya sé que estas escondido, te sentí ya hace tiempo-susurraba la mujer al joven detrás del cerezo quien se movió un poco al darse cuenta de que le hablaban.

-Me sorprende que me dieras la espalda tan fácil-Dijo aquel joven quien miraba de reojo, apretando fuete un cuchillo.

-E vivido mucho como para olvidar el olor del oxido, como el que tienes en la mano-susurro aquella anciana con tranquilidad en su voz sin mirar atrás o abrir los ojos.

-Bien, parece que los años no te han afectado en mucho, y yo que pensé que podría quitarte la llave del apocalipsis sin problema-dijo el joven con tranquilidad saliendo de detrás del cerezo dando un suspiro-

El joven camino lentamente y se coloco detrás de aquella anciana de piel morena, su sombrero verde era lo único que evitaba que mirara con mejor definición a la anciana que yacía sentada sin preocupación aparente.

\- ¿Llave?-pregunto la anciana-valla, siento que me perdí de algo-dijo con bastante tranquilidad pero algo confusa al mismo tiempo.

\- Larga historia, pero para otra vida-Respondió el joven con algo de enojo en su voz-

\- ¿Y donde esta?-preguntaba la anciana algo curiosa pero con tranquilidad al notar que le joven sonaba nervioso pero lo ocultaba bastante bien.

\- Los lentes, en el bolso-respondió el joven colocando la hoja encima de la cabeza.

-¿Mis lentes?-pregunto la anciana abriendo lentamente los ojos y sacando los lentes del bolso.

\- Si me lo das, evitaremos una derrame de sangre innecesario-finalizo el joven alejando el arma lentamente.

La mujer estira su mano a un lado con los lentes en sus dedos sin mirar. El joven impaciente los tomo lo más rápido posible y se aleja en dirección recta dándole la espalda a la anciana de piel morena que sonreía

\- Tengo uno de repuesto, ¿no los quieres igual?-pregunto aquella anciana con tono un tanto burlón con total tranquilidad al joven quien negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba.

El joven "activo" un portal o lo que parecía uno y se adentro. Era un portal circular que tan pronto el joven entro este se cerro, dejando a la mujer mirando nuevamente al vacio incrédula de lo que paso, pero había pasado por tanto que eso ya era un día normal para ella y continuo divagando con sus pensamientos y hablando **"sola"**

/En la carretera/

Greg estaba conduciendo un poco más lento de lo normal, estaba muy entretenido hablando de la vida cotidiana con magno quien no paraba de hablar de lo orgulloso de sus dos hijos (uno es el auto...)

-Deberías ver a mi niño ir a mil por horas!-gritaba magno muy feliz levantando las manos.

\- ¿En qué momento habla de ti y del auto?-pregunto ashlin un tanto confusa de como pasaba de hablar del auto a hablar de cloud de un momento a otro a tal punto de no saber en qué iba.

-Si dice algo como "carretera" es porque habla del auto-respondió algo apenado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ese auto puede parecer como otros, pero si escuchas las historias que tiene que contar atentamente, es como si fuera parte de la familia-dijo melody con tono amable mirando a la joven de cabello anaranjado quien sonreía.

Casi de inmediato luego de esa charla, se escucharon bocinazos muy fuertes provenientes de atrás de la camioneta. Greg miro por el retrovisor y diviso la casa rodante de carla que luego de ese estruendo paso por al lado de la camioneta tocando bocinazos muy fuertes y acelerando a todo lo que podía alejándose

-SUJÉTENSE!-grito greg alterado y esperando que nada malo le pasara a carla o a hada al ver la velocidad con la que iban.

Apenas y lograron sostenerse algo (de nada para ser precisos) que greg acelero a todo lo que daba el motor y más si eso le permitía la vieja camioneta

/Ciudad playa/

Steven caminaba algo triste, no había nadie que le alegrara el día siquiera un poco. Al llegar al camino de la playa vio a sadie y a lars hablando, parecían muy confundidos con solo verlos de lejos

\- Hola chicos-saludaba estirando la mano un poco desanimado pero tratando de parecer alegre.

\- ¿Eh?, oh eres tu steven- respondía dándose la vuelta.

Sadie: Steven…-lo miro fijamente y trago saliva- ¿por casualidad, un chico moreno con rastas, chaleco rojo y un pantalón bordo te pregunto algo en particular?-preguntaba algo ansiosa por la respuesta a tal punto de no poder evitar delatar su impaciencia-

\- Emmmm... no-respondía steven pensando en alguien con esas características las cuales no se le hacían familiar.

\- ¿Y un chico camisa purpura y pantalón negro?-preguntaba lars con la misma ansias a la respuesta mirando fijamente a sadie para luego mirar a Steven.

\- Emmmm..., no-respondía steven pensando en ambas personas, pero no recordaba hablar con tipo de personas últimamente.

En eso connie llega corriendo hasta donde estaban parados sin que lo notaran

\- ¡STEVEN!-gritaba Connie al llegar asustando a los presentes quienes no la vieron venir.

\- ¿Connie?, ¿qué paso?- preguntaba algo asustado al verla llegar muy deprisa y pero calmándose a ver la expresión de su cara la cual no parecía que tuviera algo malo.

\- ¿Un chico con remera negra, un pantalón azul y de cabello negro algo celeste vino?-preguntaba Connie entre jadeos por correr y tratando de hablar muy rápido.

\- ¿Qué?, No-respondía muy asustado por el hecho de que le preguntan ese tipo de cosas a él, quien apenas y sabe lo que es una escuela o el orden en el que se tiene que leer un libro (solo si hablamos de sagas).

En eso el y su hijo se acercaron lentamente y en sus miradas se le notaba que querían preguntarle algo a Steven, algo que seguro él no sabía o por lo menos ellos intuían que si

\- ¿Que paso?-preguntaba steven muy asustado y confuso por la situación tan rara y repentina que se le presento.

Pero no hubo tiempo, la casa rodante de carla apareció en una de las calle a toda velocidad tocando la bocina a todo lo que podía y lanzando fuegos artificiales por lo que parecían cañones provocando mucho ruido a su paso haciendo que los que estuvieran en casa salieran o sacaran sus cabezas por la ventana. Luego apareció el camión de greg con un auto en la parte de atrás que de milagro no salió volando en una de las curvas ya que greg freno antes de llegar a dicha curva

La gente empezó a acercarse lentamente a la casa rodante de carla en lo que el sol se terminaba de ocultar en el horizonte dejando los faroles como única luz

\- ¡Alguien llame a un doctor!-grito carla abriendo la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Greg salió de su camioneta lo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde está la entrada a la casa rodante de carla a quien vio muy alterada

\- ¿¡Qué pasó!?-grito greg asustado apareciendo por un lado de la casa rodante que se estaciono bastante mal en la calle (choco tres postes, destrozo un vaquillo y termino en paralelo al camino de madera).

\- ¡Necesita un doctor!, ¡YA!- gritaba carla al mirar a greg muy alterada.

Carla corrió hasta greg e intento que entrara a la casa rodante al arrastrarlo un poco con la fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos

\- Espera, cálmate, toma aire y dime que te paso, ¿hada está bien?-dijo greg tratando de calmarla y preguntando por hada a quien no vio salir y eso le daba miedo, carla solo balbució un poco en lo que se caí a lo greg tuvo que agarrarla con sus brazos.

El señor sonrisas y el corrieron dentro de la casa rodante mientras greg trataba de hablar con carla quien solo apuntaba la entrada de su casa rodante

En eso un ***POOF*** se escucha desde en interior y el señor sonrisas corre hacia afuera

\- ¡ES ÉL!-grito en señor sonrisas entre lágrimas saliendo lo más rápido posible de la casa rodante hasta donde estaba peedee para levantarlo en los aires por la emoción.

/Al día siguiente/

Todos en ciudad playa se enteraron de lo acontecido por la noche y más de uno se quedo asta horas muy tardes solo para preguntarle a carla la misma cosa una y otra vez. Solo después de que ella amenazara con un arma (falsa) la gente comenzó a alejarse pero seguían preguntando lo mismo en cuanto tenían la oportunidad, dejándola muy exhausta a tal punto de casi perder el conocimiento en más de una ocasión por el estrés de lo que estaba pasando

\- Carla por favor, toma un descanso, yo cuidare de ronaldo-susurro greg tratando de que carla se alejara del joven a quien había rescatado.

\- N-no puedo, tengo que asegurarme que este estable en todo momento-respondía a greg sin sacar los ojos del joven y mirando una maquina pequeña que mostrabas los signos vitales del joven regordete de cabellos rubios en forma de papas fritas.

Greg se volteo y al mirar estaba el quien se habría sufrido un fuerte golpe al desmallarse el día anterior dejándolo con un chichón y una venda al entrar y ver a su hijo a quien creía muerto (y evaporado por una explosión), y no fue el único, el pequeño hijo del vendedor de papas estaba muy alterado y no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro mirando a su hermano y esperando a que se despertara lo más rápido posible. No habrían dormido nada en toda la noche y en el día y la noche anterior a ese día, y eso le pasaba factura a carla quien si no fuera por greg ya se habría caído al suelo en más de una ocasión. Siendo ella la única con conocimiento médico solo pudo hacer su parte con lo poco que tenía y lo que los "amigos" de ronaldo le llevaron para colaborar sin hacer preguntas o en su defecto no persistir demasiado como para que los echaran a patadas…

\- ¿Cuanto tardara?-pregunto el pequeño peedee parando en seco luego de dar vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar un segundo mirando a carla.

\- Lo que tenga que tardar, no hacemos milagro-respondía hada quien estaba en el mismo estado que su madre al pasar la noche entera despierta.

Ambas eran muy capacitadas en lo que medicina se hablaba, pero la falta de sueño les afectaba a tal punto que no sabían si estaban despiertas o dormidas lo que provocaba que cada cierto tiempo se "pellizquen" entre ellas para asegurarse que no se duerman sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta (greg fue el primero que se dio cuenta…)

\- Steven-susurro- ¿por qué no usas tus poderes curativos?-pregunto connie en voz baja para no llamar la atención desde la cabina del conductor.

\- Lo intente-suspiro y se volteo a mirarla- pero tengo tanto miedo en fallar que no funcionan-respondía Steven con tristeza en voz baja en el asiento del acompañante.

\- Mi madre salió de urgencia a otra ciudad, tengo suerte de que me dejaran quedarme en tú casa hasta que lleguen-susurro connie tratando de lucir alegre pero no podía quitar la tristeza y preocupación del rostro de Steven y eso la entristecía.

\- Tengo una idea-dijo greg levantándose en lo que todos se le quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Dime cual?-pregunto el tratando de levantarse y estar atento.

\- Salgamos de aquí, dejemos que ronaldo se recupere solo, si estamos todos aquí podemos hacer más difícil su recuperar-respondió levantando levemente a carla y mirando con seriedad al padre de Ronaldo.

\- P-pero-dijo tartamudeando carla y tratando de oponerse sin mucho éxito por el cansancio.

\- Pero nada, ya has hecho todo lo que podías hacer, quedarte mirando a ronaldo por horas no hará que se recupere pronto a menos que tengas el poder de curar con los ojos-regaño greg con tono un poco enojado en lo que la levantaba.

-No puedo dejar solo a mi hijo-dijo el asustado de como greg se decidía a sacarlos por las malas si era necesario.

\- No dije que lo estaría –dijo greg acercándose a la puerta y al abrirla estaban cloud y ashlin sentados en la escalera.

\- ¿Pasa algo tío?-pregunto ashlin con el arma de juguete de carla el cual usaba para ahuyentar a la gente entrometida que solo molestaba.

\- ¿Ronaldo despertó?-pregunto cloud bajando el detector de metales (que curiosamente sujetaba como si fuera un arma desde el mango y con su otra mano sujetaba la parte metálica).

\- No, pero carla y hada necesitan alejarse un rato y quedarse aquí no le hace bien a ronaldo y a su familia, por lo que será mejor retirarnos de aquí y dejárselos a cargo-repondría mirando a ambos jóvenes quienes cruzaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Greg se llevo entre brazo a hada (quien se durmió casi al momento de levantarla con delicadeza) y a carla quien apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro para no caer. Si greg avanzaba mas de lo debido o si carla por algún motivo avanzaba demasiado eso le provocaría caer. El decidió ir a descansar un poco en el puesto familiar y hacer guardia con peedee por si ronaldo despertaba así ambos estarían atentos cuando pasara

/En las montañas/

Peridot yacía en la entrada de la cueva, mirando al cielo y esperando que algo pasara. Cuando llego ronaldo ya no estaba y no se podía imaginar donde estaría, o si volvería, o si le paso algo mientras estaba ocupada, o si el fingía y aprovecho para irse engañándola como una torpe todo ese tiempo... Estaba sola

\- Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer...-dijo para sí misma y una rápida mirada fija a las partes metálicas que hasta hace muy poco eran parte de ella fue suficiente para saber que hacer-

Peridot emprendió vuelo en busca de ronaldo, quería creer que estaba cerca y que se lo habían llevado. Algún animal salvaje se lo habrá llevado y era su misión encontrarlo lo más rápido posible. Todo eso ignorando el ataque sufrido anteriormente el cual se le habría olvidado completamente luego de entrar a la cueva y verla vacía

**/PoV ronaldo/**

-Arg..., mi cabeza..., ¿qué paso?...

-Todo es muy confuso y no puedo abrir los ojos con facilidad…-trata de abriros -escucho un ruido muy fuerte…, que será lo que me saca de mi sueño?-se pregunto para si mismo-. Al abrir los ojos, valla sorpresa, cloud y la chica de cabello anaranjado...

-¿ESPERA QUE?.

**/fin PoVronaldo/**

Ronaldo abrió los ojos y se levanto lentamente, y lo primero que ve es a cloud y ashlin pelar con un plato de madera que emitía un vapor y un olor muy desagradable

\- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!-grito cloud alejando el plato de madera de ashlin.

\- ¡Déjame a mí!-devolvió el grito ashlin tratando de alcanzar el plato.

En medio de la peleas ronaldo decidió sacarla el plato a cloud quien luego de eso empezó una "pelea" con ashlin, ambos haciendo fuerzas con sus brazos para que el otro callera. Algo parecido a una batalla de sumos en las que ambos juntan las palmas de las manos y forcejean para empujar al otro

\- Yo le daré de tomar el remedio, así se recuperara-dijo cloud ejerciendo precion.

\- Las mujeres somos las mas indicadas para los cuidados de enfermos-respondiendo ashlin con mucha naturalidad y forzando sus brazos para hacerle retroceder.

Ronaldo decidió ingerir el liquido lo más rápido posible para luego dejar el plato en lo que parecía el lava manos (una montaña de platos sucios decía lo contrario)

-¿Em..., les parece bien si me voy?-pregunto ronaldo mientras abría la puerta pero no tuvo respuesta de los luchadores quienes se enfrascaban más en su pleito.

/Fuera de la casa rodante/

Ronaldo camino lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en casa por fin, todo parecía un mal sueño que de contarlo como historia nadie le creería o lo tomaría enserio. Lo primero en ver fue el local familiar y decidió ir a casa dando un fuerte suspiro

\- Estoy en casa-susurro con alegría mientras una lagrima caí por su mejilla.

/Templo/

En la habitación principal estaba garnet quien caminaba de un lugar a otro con las manos en la cabeza, parla estaba aturdida en el sofá luego de que garnet la sacudiera por horas y amatista estaba mirando como garnet caminaba sin parar

-No fue verdad, no lo fue, no lo fue-se repita Garnet**(R)** para sí misma-

-Es muy poco probable, es imposible-se auto respondía Garnet**(Z)** con un tono de voz preocupante-

\- Llevas así horas-suspiro-, ¿me vas a decir que paso?-hablo amatista por fin luego de horas de estar sin decir nada y ver a garnet caminar de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentido luego de dejar a perla mareada en el sofá-

-¿Prometes guardar un secreto?-pregunto Garnet**(Z) **volteando el cuello antes que el cuerpo.

-¿Ah…, si?-Respondió amatista luego de darle un escalofrió por la forma en la que garnet actúa.

-Vi algo muy raro, no una premonición, sino un hecho-susurro garnet con tono un tanto asustado.

-¿Un hecho?, ilumíname-pregunto un tanto sorprendía y sentándose de forma correcta en la silla enfrente de garnet-

-Me vi…, NOS vi, como sugalite, hicimos algo malo, algo muy malo-susurro garnet muy apenada y con miedo en su voz.

-¿Qué?-pregunto tragando saliva.

Garnet se quito el lente para dejar ver que estaba a punto de llorar y rodo lentamente los ojos hacia la gema recostada en el sofá. Amatista se levanto muy sorprendida y prosiguió a decir sucesivamente "no" muy asustada y a punto de llorar

\- Ahoooo-bostezo perla levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor.

En eso garnet se coloco rápidamente los lentes y se volteo al igual que amatista

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto perla a ver a sus amigas de espaldas.

-Nada-dijeron al unisonó.

La puerta del templo se abrió y entro Steven con su padre y las visitas que ya habían conocido hace unos días.

-H-hola…-saludo perla incorporándose rápidamente al ver a greg y notando a sus visitante un tanto sorprendida.

Garnet y amatistas aprovecharon ese segundo de distracción de perla y se limpiaron las lágrimas que tenían colgando

-No saben lo que paso-dijo greg dando un suspiro y mirando a garnet quien se le quedo mirando un tanto sorprendida por la forma en la que llegaron.

¡Hasta aquí el cap!, espero que les guste y si les parece cómodo el guion de novela díganmelo, todas sus criticas son aceptadas. Gracias por leer


	19. Lo que no se dijo

Steven Universe NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y/o sus respectivos dueños

¡Hola a todos!, espero que les guste a donde voy con este capítulo…, y perdón la tardanza… los estudios me tienen muy ocupado y cuando tengo tiempo recuerdo que tengo que corregir todas mis historias…, xD

Lapis lazuli será nombrada como "lapis" a partir del próximo capítulo, espero no les moleste.

Capitulo 19: Lo que no se dijo

"**Vi el mundo infinidad de veces"**

"**No soy desalmado, siento todo lo que pasa"**

"**Y hoy, se aproximan cambios" **

Greg explico con un nudo en el estomago lo que paso a las gems, quienes se quedaron viendo con total "ignorancia"

-Sé que es algo extraño, pero Steven es testigo-hablo algo tartamudo greg al ver que la gems parecían no creerle por ser él.

-No es que no te crea-freno garnet tratando de no perder la compostura(o la fusión).

-Es que no puedo creer que no lo pueda ver…-finaliza garnet mirando el piso.

-Carla me conto…-miro de reojo a la mujer acostada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en greg-que siguió a una criatura verde que agarraba plantas-finalizo steven sacando una de las plantas venenosas de su bolsillo.

-¿Esa planta…, es venenosa verdad?-pregunto garnet mirando la palma de la mano de Steven quien asintió de forma seria.

-Pero también tenía otras con proporciones curativas, una de las que le robo le está salvando la vida a Ronaldo en este momento-finaliza aplastando la planta y colocándola en su bolsillo.

-Trataba de ayudar…-se levanto y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa despertando a carla y hada-¡Por eso no la podía ver!-grito sorprendida y enojada consigo mismo a tal punto de casi separarse.

-¿Garner qué está pasando?-pregunto asustada perla quien solo podía ver que garnet brillaba y un segundo antes de volverse a unir una forma morada parecía estar entre rubi y zafiro forzándola a unirse nuevamente.

-Es algo…-respiro algo forzada-¿Por qué respiro?, no tengo pulmones-se pregunto garnet a ella misma levantándose y mirando sus manos las cuales brillaron y por un segundo las gemas ya no estaban y luego volvieron o al menos eso creía.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto hada quien la noto un tanto rara ya que ella estaba relativamente más cerca, ya que estaba en la mesa que garnet golpeo y donde ella había apoyado su cabeza para dormir.

-S-si estoy bien-mintió garnet mirando a hada quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto hada a lo que garnet se le quedo mirando y luego de eso hada se tapo la boca muy sorprendida.

-Por unos segundos, vi a alguien más parada enfrente mío…-se quedo mirando a garnet un segundo-debo de dormir un poco o empezare a hablar con la pared…-finalizo hada alejándose de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras para acostarse en la cama de Steven, quien ya se la había ofrecido pero hada no quería hasta ese momento.

Hada subió y lanzo los zapatos cerca de la puerta y se dejo caer a la cama luego de sacarle los peluches uno por uno, pero dejando uno para su compañía.

/En la ciudad/

Crema agria caminaba por la playa un tanto pensativo de lo que paso con Ronaldo y sintiendo culpa por no haber vuelto por él la primera vez, y algo difícil de tragar es que "eso" que se llevo a Ronaldo trataba de ayudarle según lo que dijo la mujer pelirrojo que parecía ser la medre de Steven ya que estaba con greg y ellos parecían conocerse muy bien **(NOTA: Hay muchos que nunca vieron a la madre de Steven y no saben quién es o en su defecto no saben como es y donde esta)**, pero sin desviarse del tema.., -¿Qué tan inútil fui?-se pregunto más de una vez al pensar que Ronaldo podía estar vivo y la criatura hizo más por él que el mismo por ronaldo.

-Hey crem…, digo disculpe joven-hablo un chico alto con el pelo anaranjado y algo marrón con características muy obvias de que se habría pintado el cabello en varias ocasiones y de forma incorrecta ya que se veía el color negro, marrón, y rubio entre otros colores claros y su ropa muy familiar que parecía sacada de una tienda en descuento-¿Me puede decir si ha visto a hombre llamado greg por aquí?, tiene la misma ropa que yo y seguro está un poco pasado de peso…, pero solo un poco-pregunto con una sonrisa forzada y con algo de sudor cayendo de su frente con cada palabra.

-Emmm-se le quedo mirando un tanto confundido ya que por unos segundos pensó que lo llamo por su nombre-creo que está en su casa, al final de la playa-finalizo crema agria apuntando en dirección al camino que lleva a la casa de Steven. (**NOTA: Casi nadie sabe donde vive greg en verdad y muy pocos lo han visto dormir en su camioneta)**

-Demonios….-maldijo el joven mirando con total desilusión.

-No creí que fuera a perderlo de vista tan rápido…, eso me pasa por buscar al **"oráculo"**-murmuro muy triste pasando por al lado que crema agria quien escucho casi todo.

-¿Eh?, hey ¿no eres de aquí verdad?-pregunto crema agria un tanto confuso.

-No importa eso-miro a crema agria con una sonrisa un poco menos forzada y mas sincera-me tengo que ir, nos vemos crema agria-se despido le joven y comenzó a correr en dirección a otra parte de la ciudad.

-Oh claro…, nos vemos y…-se quedo mirando al vacio y luego miro por donde el chico se fue-¿le dije mi nombre?-se pregunto crema agria a sí mismo.

/En la playa/

Ronaldo caminaba por enfrente de su casa un tanto pensativo, no había entrado por que quería dejar eso para último momento, había mucho que digerir y mucho que explicar y no sabría por dónde empezar

Vio de reojo en el océano algo brillante que flotaba en el agua, parecía hielo pero este se hundió antes de poder verlo mejor y luego de un profundo suspiro entro a casa…

/ En alguna parte del océano/

Malachite sacudía sus grandes manos para agarrar a la criatura o persona que estaba enfrente pero esta desaparecía muy rápido para estar tan profundo en el mar

-¡Quédate quieto!-grito malachite creando una onda expansiva helada la cual congelo más de un pez en el mar pero no al enemigo.

-No te necesito a ti-susurro golpeando con una sola mano el brazo de malachite-necesito a una de ustedes-dijo el ente oscuro que poco a poco se hacía con el control de la pelea bajo el mar.

Malachite en un esfuerzo por vencer se preparaba para subir a la superficie lo más rápido posible mientras trataba de congelar todo a su paso

-Eso es inútil-alardeo el ente oscuro con cierto tono burlón.

De un segundo a otro malachite se elevo en el aire con grandes alas de agua y comenzó su ataque al océano con estacas de hielo en el punto donde salió

-Le di-susurro malachite con completa confianza.

-¿A quién?-pregunto el ente detrás de malachite muy arriba de donde ella estaba volando quien de un solo golpe la devolvió al mar.

Malachite cayó al agua e intento mirar a su enemigo pero el sol bloqueaba su vista y antes de poder hacer nada este ya estaba enfrente. Un joven que flotaba en el agua de traje negro y una capucha, todo su cuerpo empapado pero aun así parecía no afectarle eso a sus movimientos los cuales fueron muy rápidos inclusive bajo el agua.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto malachite nadando un poco para alejarse del joven quien ocultaba su rostro al bajar la vista.

-Esta conversación ya la tuvimos y no tengo intenciones de volver a repetirlo-respondió el joven generando electricidad en una de sus manos

-Necesito a una de ustedes, y usare a "esto" si es necesario-dijo el joven con tono amenazante al mirar de arriba abajo en un segundo a la criatura de color verde.

La descarga eléctrica rodeo a malachite provocando que esta se asustara pero no le provocaba daño alguno.

/Dentro de Malachite/

Lapislázuli y jasper quienes estaban a pocos metros una de la otra veían como todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-pregunto asustada jasper al mirar la parte superior de lo que sería la fusión distorsionándose.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto lapislázuli mirando el suelo el cual poco a poco dejaba de tener agua y empezaba a aparecer una plataforma solida donde ambas se pararon.

En ese momento el ente apareció enfrente de las gemas quienes al mirarlo se quedaron petrificadas al notar como este estaba parado sin hacer nada y mirándolas, tenía una máscara extraña que cubría su cara** (Nota: Una máscara antigás con un único visor grande de color negro y el ****filtro apuntando hacia el frente****).**

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y una luz segadora ilumino todo el lugar sacando a las gemas del shock que les dio ver al enemigo dentro de la fusión muy tranquilo. Cuando se disipo la luz todo lo que estaba alrededor se distorsiono y empezaron a aparecer imágenes.

-Necesito la ubicación-murmuro el desconocido.

Las imágenes comenzaron a surgir rápidamente, algunas eran desde el punto de vista de lapislázuli y otros de jasper. Pasaban muy rápido pero se podían ver claramente

-Eso es el homework-se dijo para sí misma jasper al ver una imagen de algo que ella había hecho en homework por lo que reconoció las instalaciones de ese momento.

-Eso es cuando comenzó la guerra-se dijo para sí misma lapislázuli al ver un grupo de jaspers de las primeras que vio al comenzar la guerra y una jasper con la gema en la mano derecha la tiro contra un árbol para que no estorbara provocando que un ataque le diera al escudo que tenia y que uso para defenderse a sí misma y a lapislázuli para luego ir corriendo al ataque.

El desconocido se volteo bruscamente y todo el entorno se distorsionaba tanto que no se veía nada. Se acerco a ambas gemas en dirección a lapislázuli quien en un reflejo involuntario se escondió atrás de jasper

-¿Crees que podrá defenderte?-pregunto arrogante el desconocido haciendo desaparecer a jasper y haciéndola reaparecerla en otro lugar más lejos de donde estaba en la plataforma dentro de la fusión.

El desconocido comenzó a electrocutar a lapislázuli en lo que otras imágenes aparecían a su alrededor. Jasper vio más allá y noto que fuera de la "cúpula" que los rodeaba estaba la figura de malachite quien los veía claramente muy sorprendida y aterrada, como si fuera otro ser quien veía todo lo que pasaba dentro de sí mismo.

Jasper dejo de ver afuera de la cúpula cuando escucho a lapislázuli gritar de dolor y por acto impulsivo corrió en su dirección.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto con tono arrogante mientras torturaba a lapislázuli con descargas eléctricas.

-¡Para ya!-rogo lapislázuli por el dolor por las descarga.

-Dime donde se esconde y tal vez lo haga menos doloroso-respondió con un tono enojado.

En mitad de la pelea las cadenas de jasper desparecieron lo que la "libero" del control de lapislázuli

El desconocido dejo de atacar a lapislázuli luego de una esfera a toda velocidad se apareció casi de la nada.

Jasper se puso enfrente de lapislázuli para defenderla, lapis quien trataba de recuperarse vio sorprendida a jasper

-Yo te libere-indico el desconocido a jasper quien no parecía impórtale.

-Yo misma pude haberme liberado-respondió jasper entre gruidos al desconocido por tratarla como débil a ayudarla.

-¡Únete a mí!-grito el levantando ambas manos al aire sorprendiendo a jasper- y prometo darte cualquier planeta en la vía láctea-la miro fijamente-o mejor…, darte tu propia galaxia donde solo te obedezcan a ti y tú seas la deidad máxima-ofreció el desconocido muy seguro de lo que ofrecía y con total libertad de decirlo haciendo dudar a jasper y a lapislázuli de qué clase de ser era.

-¿Qué eres?-pregunto jasper intentando hacer aparecer su casco pero no paso nasa, pero "sintió" que algo paso luego de intentarlo.

-Dime, ¿aceptas o no?-pregunto el desconocido ignorando la pregunta de jasper con total arrogancia.

-¿Crees que soy tonta?-pregunto con cierto tono calmado al ver que lapislázuli se volvió a parar.

-No-respondió con firmeza-se que eres una de las jasper más poderosas del universo-dijo acercándose lentamente-eres la jasper "perfecta"-finalizo estirando su mano a unos cuando metros de jasper quien estaba entre lapislázuli y él.

Jasper tenía a la misma distancia a lapislázuli y al descocido quien le ofrecía tantas cosas las cuales cualquier gema que aspira a ser un diamante desea desde lo más profundo de su ser y del otro lado a una gema rebelde que la aprisiono en lo profundo del océano alejándola de su enemiga rose quien estaba en ese "estado" tan deplorable y podía ser derrotada y esta gema quien juro jamás liberarla y por mucho tiempo lucharon y estaba a su merced, tan débil que si ella quería podía liberarse de la fusión con solo golpear a lapislázuli.

-¿Cómo piensas darme todo eso?-pregunto con tono de desconfianza en lo que lapislázuli abría sus ojos muy sorprendida y asustada pero no podía moverse por el dolor o eso creía.

-Solo piensa-respondía el desconocido-¿te distes cuenta que ahora tienes el poder completo de esta aberración llamada fusión?-finalizo mirando a jasper quien miro a su alrededor y el color de que estaba a su alrededor abandono el color de malachite y paso a ser el color anaranjado de jasper junto a otros colores de ella pero más oscuro.

-¿C-como?-pregunto jasper sorprendida.

-Esta fusión es solo el comienzo-respondía rápidamente el desconocido-, solo imagina tener arrodilladas a todas la diamantes-agrego con cierto tono victorioso.

-Todas las diamante…-susurro jasper sin creerlo.

-¡Sí!-grito el desconocido-todas las diamantes principales a tu divino orden-finalizo con cierto tono más oscuro y malvado.

-¿todas?-respondió jasper mirando fijamente.

-Si-respondió el desconocido algo dudoso al mirarla levantarse y estar erguida.

-Diamante rosa fue destruida-gruño jasper entre dientes muy furiosa.

-¿Y?-pregunto con tono arrogante-puedo darte miles y de todos los colores-agrego con cierto tono más burlón-o si quieres te puedo hacer una a tu forma y semejanza-finalizo el desconocido ya con tono de cansancio y muy enojado por cómo se tardaba en responder a una oferta tan única y especial.

-¿Cómo crees que eso es posible?-pregunto jasper pero en su mente ya tenía una solo respuesta clara.

\- lapislázuli oculta algo de mí-respondió el desconocido notando que japer se volvía cada vez más cerca de responder a su propuesta.

-¿Y-yo?- pregunto lapislázuli muy asustada y sorprendida.

-En sus recuerdos yacen la respuesta y estoy dispuesto a todo por ese conocimiento-respondió apuntando a lapislázuli.

Jasper se acerco hasta tal punto de estar enfrente, un estirón de manos y seria todo

El desconocido estiro su mano victorioso y lapislázuli solo podía esperar lo peor con los ojos cerrados por el miedo

Chan, chan, chaaan!, hasta aquí el cap, perdón por la tardanza. ¡Este año voy con todo!


End file.
